The New Girl
by eskie02
Summary: What happens when one of Cartman's forgotten cousins comes to live with him? And he wants nothing to do with her? Well read and find out...Please no flames :D
1. Chapter 1

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 1**

The day started off like any other day in the quiet little moutian town of South Park, Colorado with four friends standing and waiting for the bus to school.

"No you can't...you fucking Jew!" one boy shouted pointing to a boy in a orange jacket and green hat.

"Yes I can Fat Ass!" the boy retorted

"No you can't Kahl!"

"Yes I can Cartman," Kyle snapped "I can beat you anytime and anywhere."

"Okay," Cartman said with a smirk "after school...my place, we find out who's better."

Kyle clenched his fists together "Fine, but don't go crying to mommy when I beat your sorry ass."

The two other friends stood back and watched as the two continued to argue with each other. "Do you think they'll ever stop arguing Ken?"

"Who knows," the boy replied with a shrug.

"Stan! Stan!" Kyle called "Can't I beat fat-ass here at Left 4 Dead!"

Stan sighed deep down he wished his friends would stop all this and just grow up, after all they were in High School now.

"Well?" Kyle asked snapping his friend back out of his deep thoughts

"Stop asking your little boyfriend fag!" Cartman snapped

"Shut up!" Kyle snapped back "Just shut the hell up Cartman!"

"Just stop it both of you!" Stan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "I really wish you two would stop acting so childish and just leave me out of this shit."

Kyle's angry expression softened, he opened his mouth to say something when a pink Mustang pulled up. "Hey Stan!" the driver greeted

"Hey Wendy," Stan replied with a smile

"Do you want a ride to school?"

Stan looked from his friends to his girlfriend's new car, a part of him wanted to stay and the other part of him wanted to go with her. So in the end he ended up hopping into her car "What about my friends?" he asked after buckling himself up.

"Oh well...I have to pick up my friends, so there won't be any room for any of yours," Wendy explained.

Stan took one last look at his friends before Wendy sped away. "Dude," Kenny said as they watched their friend drive away "that ass hole just sold us out for a ride in his bitch's car."

Cartman just shrugged it off "I aways knew this day would come, when that pussy would choose a pieace of ass over you Kyle."

Kyle blinked into reality when he heard Cartman mention his name :What do you mean by that?" he asked turning to the obese teen.

Cartman pretended to examine his hand "I mean you two fuck all the time and it's..."

Kyle couldn't hold back his anger anymore and before he knew it his hand was balled into a fist and smashing into fat boy's face.

Cartman's hand went for his nose as blood began flow from it "You God Damn Jew!" he spat "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

The rest of the day at school consisted of whenever Cartman and Kyle came face to face, Cartman would try to provoke his foe even more by say some racial slur. It took all of Kyle's strength to stop himself from getting into a fight with Cartman.

RIIIIIING! The bell rang and school was out for the day. Kyle and Kenny waited for Stan like they always did but when he exited the class he had his girl attached to his arm.

"Hey guys!" Stan greeted with a big smile.

"Hey Stan," Kyle replied "Ken and I were wondering if you want to go study at Sharky's?"

"Sure," he smiled

"Um Stan," Wendy said "aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Stan asked turning to face her

"You promised you were going to come to my house," she replied sweetly.

"Oh yeah," Stan said before turning back to his friends "sorry guys, I'll see ya later."

"Dude," Kyle said looking up at his best friend "we always study after school."

"Look," Stan sighed "not today, I'm really busy."

"But..."

Wendy rolled her eyes before she started pulling Stan away "Come on Stan...sweetie."

The teens felt disapointed as they made their way outside and to their surprise they saw Cartman's mom waiting there.

"Hi Mrs. Cartman," Kyle waved

"Oh hi boys," she replied with a heavy sigh.

Kenny kept walking but Kyle stayed behind, a part of him could sense something was not right. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oi! You Fucking Jew!" Cartman shouted as he waddled towards his mother "Stay the hell away from my mom!"

"Oh Eric!" his Mom sobbed "I've got terrible news."

Cartman turned to his mother "Don't fucking tell me the KFC closed up again."

"No sweetie," she replied "worst, my sister is very sick and she might die."

"Aunt Lisa is sick?" Cartman asked with a slight head tilt.

"Oh no," his mother said shaking her head "you never met this aunt."

"Then why the fuck do I care if she's sick?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Cartman," Kyle said

"Oh thank you," she replied with a soft smile.

"Kahl!" Eric snapped "I think you should leave!"

"Dude whatever," Kyle replied as turned to leave "I am truly sorry again Mrs. Cartman."

Cartman was tired of Kyle making himself look like the good guy all the time so with warning he picked up a small rock that was lying nearby and threw it at the Jew's head. The rock hit the back of his head but Kyle sucked back his anger and continued to walk away.

Once the Jew was gone Cartman turned his attention back to his mother "So what does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"Well Sweetie her and her daughter are going to come live with us," she explained.

Eric sighed "For how long?"

"As long as they need to."

Disclaimer: Okay first chapter...what do you think? should I continue or not? Please no flames...Sorry for any typos...I do not own SP just plot and OC's Next chapter coming soon if you like it...


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 2**

Eric Cartman hated the fact that some dying stupid bitch and her dumb ass daughter were coming to live with him. His was life was perfect the way it was now...well almost, it would be perfect without Kyle around. Yes Cartman enjoyed having his mother under his thumb and no stupid sick aunt was going to take that away. As the days grew closer to the day his Aunt Joann would arrive things started to change. His mother had the nerve to tell him that he had to give up his room and sleep in the basement.

"The basement you guys," he whined to Kenny and Kyle "It's like I'm some sort of animal."

Kyle and Kenny just exchanged looks as Ms. Cartman walked down stairs carrying a box of his stuff. "But Mom!" he whined "I don't want to sleep down there."

"Now Eric..honey," his mother pleaded "I must have my sister close by so I can check on her offten."

Cartman crossed his arms "You just don't get it do you? I don't give a fuck about your Goddamn sister."

"But sweetie," his mom said sweetly "if you do this for Mommy, I'll be sure to buy you a very special present."

"A present?" he repeated now truly thinking about it "and could it be anything my little heart desires?"

"Oh God," Kyle said downlow and rolling his eyes "that fat ass always gets his way."

"Of course sweetie," she replied "just as long as Mommy can afford it."

"How can she make a deal with him?" Kyle thought "he's pretty much the devil, doesn't care about anyone but himself. God I hate that fat ass."

Cartman rubbed his grubby hands together "Okay Mom, you got yourself a deal."

Ms. Cartman went upstairs to start packing up Eric's stuff leaving the three boys downstairs to play video games.

"Dude that was the most sickest thing I have ever seen," Kyle blurted out.

"Why thank you Kahl," Cartman replied with a smile

"I didn't mean that in a good way," Kyle quickly retored

"Well no one asked for your opinion you Jew Rat!" Cartman snapped.

Kyle slammed down his controller and stomped towards the door, he opened the door only to find Devon standing there getting ready to knock. Devon was the biggest dick in school, he always in trouble for something.

"DEVON!" Cartman called from his spot on the couch "Dude come on it!"

Devon smiled as he shoved past Kyle "Oh excuse me," he smirked.

"Eric honey!" his Mom called from upstairs "could you give me a hand please."

"Screw you Mom!" he shouted "do it yourself!"

"Good one dude," Devon laughed as he and Cartman shared a fist pump.

Kyle sighed as he closed the door and start walked upstairs to Cartman's room. Why did this bother him so much? Shouldn't he just leave and go home? "No," he thought "she needs help and her fat lazy son is just sitting downstairs on his fat lazy ass."

"Is there anything I can help you with Ms. Cartman?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Oh," she gasped totally surprised that one of Eric's friends were offering her help "you could start by carrying some of these heavy boxes down to the basement, that's if you don't mind?"

"Oh I don't mind," Kyle lied

Everytime Kyle walked past them he could hear Devon talking about how girls he banged or how many blow jobs he got in one night. "So yeah," he smirked "that's how I got forty BJ's that one night."

"Really?" Kenny asked in amazement.

When Kyle was done helping Cartman's Mom she thanked him and handed him a ten dollar bill. "You don't have to..." he tried to say but she just smiled and replied "It's the least I could do."

KNOCK...KNOCK!

"MOM!" Cartman shouted "SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!"

"Coming sweetie," she called as she rushed towards the door. When she opened it she threw her arms around the lady standing there "Joann!" she cried "please come in."

The boys all watched as the woman entered the house, she looked a lot like Liane but thinner and behind her was a young girl who by looking at her was about the same age as Cartman. The girl had long wavy brown hair just past her shoulders, dark brown eyes, perfect full lips and not a bad shape body either.

"Oh Liane," the woman cried "long time no see."

"I know," she replied giving her sister another hug.

"This is my daughter Chelsey," Joann said with a smile.

"Hello Aunt Liane," the girl replied sweetly

"Hello," Ms. Cartman replied before turning towards the couch and pointing to Cartman "And this my boy Eric."

Chelsey walked over to her cousin holding out her hand "Hello Eric, nice to meet you."

Cartman glared up at her "So you're the bitch that's going to be living here and trying to take over my house?" he asked "Well it's not going to work."

"Excuse me?" Chelsey asked completly confused by his words

"You'd be best to stay out of my way skank," he said before standing up and walking off with Devon in hot pursuit laughing.

Kenny quickly stood up putting on his best smile and holding out his hand to her "Name's Kenny McCormick and unfortunately I'm friends with that douche cousin of yours."

Chelsey giggled "Pleasure," she replied taking hold of his hand.

Kenny then turned to Kyle "And that guy over there is Kyle Broflovski."

"Hi," she said giving Kyle a tiny wave and smile "it's nice to meet you guys."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Kyle replied shaking her hand as well.

"Well see ya around," Kenny said as he and Kyle walked towards the door.

"Bye!" she called back.

Once outside Kenny expressed his true feelings "Dude did you see the size of her boobs?"

"Huh?" Kyle asked

"They were the perfect size to get in there and..."

"Oh Dude," Kyle said cutting Kenny off "that's sick. She's related to Cartman."

"Dude, so what," Kenny smiled "she's freakin' hot as fuck."

"She was okay," Kyle lied "I mean I really didn't notice."

"Why you being such a homo?" asked Kenny with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not!" Kyle snapped "I mean fuck off Kenny!"

"Whatever," Kenny said raising his hands up in defeat "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya,"

The two boys went their seperate ways and on the way home Kyle couldn't help but think about what Kenny had said.

xooxxoxoxo

Back at the Cartman house Chelsey and her mother were begining to make themselves at home. "So what do think about our town so far?" Liane asked her niece.

"Well it's alot smaller then "Miami," she replied picking up an ear if corn to husk for dinner.

"Yeah," Liane sighed seasoning the chicken she was making for dinner "don't worry you'll get use to it."

"I'm sure I will," Chelsey smiled but deep she did not want to be here, she wanted to be back home in sunny Florida.

Devon left right before dinner just leaving Eric with the intruders of the house. "So Eric," Chelsey said deciding to start up a conversation with her cousin "Is there anything fun do around here?"

Cartman shot her a warning glare "Skank!" he snapped "Can't you see I'm eating?"

"Sorry," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Mom," Catman said turning to his Mother "I decided what present I want."

"What's that sweetie?" his Mom asked

"Mah own car,"

"Oh alright Eric," she replied "we'll find you a car."

Cartman smiled as he ate his supper..."Having a car will be so kewl..." he thought "I will get to rub it in that Jew's face and not let him ride in it unless he pays me."

Yes having a car was going to be fun but he still had to deal with the fucking assholes that were living with now.

**Disclaimer: Chapter 2 hope you liked it..Please leave a review, they mean the world to me...Thanks for the reviews I did get... So now that chapter 2 is up should I keep going or not? SP does not belong to me just my OC's and plot...Sorry for any typos... PS..I am in heaven now that I found a deli that has the best Jewish soul food...yummy rye bread :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day at the bus stop all Kenny kept bragging about was how hot Cartman's cousin was.

"Really?" Stan asked in amazement "I find that kinda hard to believe, I mean we're talking about a relative of Cartman here."

"Dude she is kinda cute," Kyle decided to add "she looks nothing like him."

"Okay..okay," Stan said waving his hands in the air "I guess I'll just have to find out for myself when she gets here."

"Well dude," Kyle said pointing towards Cartman as he walked up to the bus stop followed by the girl in question "look's like you're not going to have to wait long."

"Hey assholes!" Cartman greeted as he took his normal spot next to them.

Stan glanced over at the girl that Cartman had failed to introduce, Kyle and Kenny were right she was kinda cute.

"Ah...so Stan this is Chelsey," Kyle said feeling bad that she was left standing there in an akward position "and Chelsey this is Stan."

Chelsey glanced over at Stan and smiled "Hi,"

"Hi," he repeated "Welcome to South Park."

"Um..,Thanks," she blushed

"So where ya from?" Stan asked with a smile

"Miami," she blushed again

"Really?" Kyle asked "that's pretty far."

"Yeah," she sighed brushing back a piece of hair that had fallen into her eyes "I miss it a lot."

"Well don't worry," Kyle smiled "because we'll help you throught this tuff time."

"Thanks," she smiled

Kenny who was still thinking about when she said she was from Miami kept trying to picture her in a bikini. "Did you ever where a bikini?" he blurted out.

Chelsey looked back at him with raised eyebrows "Umm..."

"Don't pay any attention to Ken here," Stan said grabbing Kenny into a one armed hug "he's the group pervert but I assure you he's harmless."

"Whatever dude," Kenny smirked pushing Stan away.

xoxoxoxo

When they got to school Chelsey turned to her cousin who had ignored her the entire time "So Aunt Liane told me you were going to help me get registered."

"Well screw you skank... I'm going to class," Cartman growled walking as far and fast away from her as possible.

Chelsey let out a deep sigh as she turned to walk towards in what she hoped was the right direction to the office.

"I could help you if you want?"

She turned back to Kyle standing behind her..."Um..sure,'' she replied giving him a tiny smiled.

Kyle smiled back as he walked up beside her "Okay this way," he said pointing her in a whole different direction then what she was heading."

"I can't believe this school is so huge," she said in amazement "I mean South Park is so tiny."

"True," Kyle nodded "but it's North Park and South Park students together...that and I think they just wanted to waste money on this dump."

She giggled as they walked side by side down the hallway..."So is he always this rude?" she asked deciding to ask about her cousin.

"Actually he gets worst," Kyle sighed

"Really?" she asked with a slight head tilt "Well I personally thinks he's an asshole, I mean he's acting as if I planned on having my Mother get sick and moving in with him."

"He's just trying to push you buttons," he explained "take it from me."

"Why?" she asked out of couriousity

"The dickwad always rips on me because I'm Jewish," he said but now wishing he hadn't becasue of the fear that maybe since she was related to Cartman she too would make fun of him.

"You're Jewish!" she exclaimed "That's so cool...I mean my best friend in Florida was Jewish, God I miss her."

"So glad you're not like Cartman," he smiled

"Fuck no," she replied "I believe to each their own."

The more Kyle talked with her the more he started find he liked about her. She was smart, funny and cute but she was still related to his foe. At lunch she sat with the guys plus Wendy who had her arms tightly around Stan's left arm.

"So you're from Miami?" she asked the new girl "that's so cool."

Chelsey nodded "Yeah it is but I want to know what's there to do around here that's fun?"

"Skiing," Wendy suggested "that's always fun.

"Yeah..um..no," Chelsey shook her head "I'm from Florida...I don't do skiing."

"We could teach ya," Stan smiled.

"Yeah right," Kyle laughed "you still go down the bunny hills saying 'pizza...french fry'. "

"Dude not cool," he mummbled as he flipped Kyle off.

"How about some weekend we go down to Denver?" Wendy asked

"What's in Denver?" asked Chelsey

"A really kewl theme park," Cartman smiled but quickly shook it off when he realized what he had just down. 'Don't smile at the enemy,' he told himself 'Just remember you hate her.'

"A theme park!" Chelsey smiled "We should go sometime."

"We should," Wendy agreed "How about we make a plan to go there in a couple weeks."

"Sounds like a plan," Stan smiled

xoxoxo

The rest of the day went by extremely well for Chelsey...a lot of the kids were very friendly and welcoming but others some not so much, one being Wendy's friend Bebe. The completely ingored her and actedas if she was trying to steal Wendy's friendship away from her but in reality she really didn't care if Wendy was her friend or not. After school Kyle invited her to study with him and Kenny since Stan was going over to Wendy's again.

"Okay," she replied with a smile...and that was it...the start of their friendship...

_**Disclaimer: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter but I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story :D I decided to continue it...so I hope you liked the this chapter...Please leave a review...and I will update this story as soon as I can...next chapter will be longer...:D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 4**

"So that Chelsey girl seems really nice," Stan said with a smile as he and Wendy drove to school the next day.

Wendy sighed "Oh Stan I don't know,"

"Huh?" he asked "What do ya mean?"

"I mean I just don't trust her Stan," she explained "I think she's going to try and steal you from me."

"What?" he laughed "that's stupid!"

"Is it Stan?" she asked "Is it?"

He just shook his head "Besides I thought you liked her?"

"Please," she said waving him off "it's called a little white lie."

"But I thought we were planning a trip to theme park in couple of weeks?"

"Well we are silly," she smiled "but that still doesn't mean I like her."

"I think you're over reacting,"

Wendy suddenly slammed her brakes causing Stan to go forward and hitting his head on the windsheild. "Fuck Wendy!" he snapped rubbing his forehead "What the fuck was that for?"

"GOD DAMN IT STAN!" she snapped "You want to walk to school?"

Stan looked around "What? No, it's like a forty minute walk."

"Well?" she asked "then say you don't trust her either and that you won't let her steal you from me."

"Okay fine," he agreed "whatever..."

Wendy smiled as she started driving again "I love you so much Stan..."

xoxooxxoxo

After school that day Kenny suggested they do something different for once instead of going to studying.

"Like what?" asked Kyle.

"You assholes could go rollerskating..." Cartman suggested

Kyle turned back to him "Why the hell do you care what we do?"

Cartman shrugged "Just throwing around ideas..that's all."

Chelsey smiled "I think Eric's idea sounds fun."

"You do?" Cartman asked glancing over at her "I mean see even my lovely cousin thinks it's a good idea."

"Yeah I do," she said "but just for a little bit, then we can study afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan," Kenny said happily giving Chelsey a quick hug just so he could feel her body soft against his.

xoxooxxo

The rollerskating rink was crowded with pretty much every preteen and teen in North Park..."Fuck," Kyle sighed "maybe this was a bad idea.'

"Nonsense," Cartman smiled "you guys just go have fun."

"What are you up to fat boy?" Kyle asked turning back to him.

"Nothing," Cartman replied innocently "just sit back and laugh my ass off as you fall flat on you ass."

"I'm not going to fall Fat ass!" Kyle snapped

"Okay Kahl," Cartman said raising his hands in the air in defeat "if you say so."

Kenny quickly laced up his skates and then offered to help Chelsey who politely told him she could do it herself but he insisted on helping any way. She sighed and let him help her, when he was finished they waited for Kyle to get his skates on.

"You two can start without me," Kyle said as he started lacing up his own skates

"Okay," Kenny said with a smile pulling Chelsey with him.

"Are you sure?" she asked stopping Kenny for a moment and turning back to him.

"Positive," he replied with a smile

"Okay," she smiled and went on her way with Kenny.

Once Kyle finshed messing with his skates he stood up and slowly made his over to the rink floor. Through he hadn't skated in years he felt confident that he could still do it and he wasn't going to let Cartman have the satisfaction of seeing him fall.

"GO ON KAHL!" Cartman called from his seat "UNLESS YOU'RE AFRAID!"

"Fuck you," Kyle mumbled under his breath before stepping out onto the floor.

The music was blaring as the kids skated round and round with never ending fun...Kenny stepped out for a quick break leaving his two friends to skate side by side.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" the DJ shouted into the speakers "IT'S TIME FOR COUPLES SKATE!"

And just as the DJ anounced that a slow song started...

"Oh great," Kyle thought as Chelsey looked over at him with a tiny smile, he sighed and just to take her hand when someone else took her other hand. The guy looked back with a smirked then flipped the loser off they just left behind.

Kyle made his way off the floor "Dude," Kenny said skating over to him "where's Chelsey?"

"Skating," Kyle replied

"Skating?" Kenny asked with a head tilt "with who?"

"Him," Kyle said pointing towards the couple.

"Dude, I can't stand that guy," Kenny said shaking his head

"Really?" Kyle asked remembering the way Kenny had acted when Devon was telling him about all the BJ's he got.

"Yeah," Kenny nodded "because now it's war."

"War?"

"That's right," Kenny frowned "he's gonna try to bang her first."

"Oh," Kyle sighed rolling his eyes.

When the slow skate was over Chelsey decided it was time for a break and she left the rink to join her friends. "God," she said skating over to the bench where Kyle and Kenny were sitting "I so freakin' thirsty."

"Well why don't we go get something to drink?" Devon asked skating over to them

Chelsey forced a smile on her face as Devon hovered over her. "Yeah why don't we all go get a drink?" Kyle suggested

"Great idea," Chelsey agreed clearly not wanting to go with Devon alone.

Devon glared at Kyle as they all made their over to the snack bar..."Can I help you?" the girl behind the counter asked.

"Can I get a cherry ICEE?" Chelsey asked "and an order of fries."

"Sure," the girl replied "anything else?"

"No thanks," she replied giving the girl a twenty dollar bill.

Everyone got at least one thing and they all went to sit at the table Cartman had occupied earlier...With break time over the four of them went back out onto the rink and leaving Cartman again. Kyle was skating beside the wall when a hand grabbed hold of his and pulled him away from it.

"Come skate with me," Chelsey smiled

He smiled back and started to skate beside his friend...From his bench Cartman saw them skating together "That dirty Jew-Rat!" he growled "I'll fucking kill him!"

Devon was jealous of them and was going to take it upon himself to take care of it...that and besides he made a deal with Cartman about his cousin. Devon started to skate faster until he caught up with them and then with a swift movement of his foot he managed to trip his target.

As Kyle fell he accidently pulled his partner down with him...Cartman bursted into laughter at the sight of the rat falling. "Oh shit!" Devon gasped "I'm sorry."

Kenny quickly skated over "Dude, what the fuck is your problem?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Devon shrugged.

"I saw you trip Kyle," Kenny said crossing his arms

"Did not,"

"Yes you did," Kyle said getting to his feet and then helping Chelsey up.

"You don't know the fuck you're talking about," Devon retored getting all up in the Jew's face...

"Get out of my face," Kyle said calmly.

"Fuck you kike!" Devon snapped as he shoved Kyle as hard as he could.

"HEY BREAK IT UP!" a rink employee yelled skating towards them "You kids need to leave now..."

xoxoxoxo

Outside Devon offered Chelsey a ride hom but she refused it by saying she would rather walk then go in car with him. "Stupid Cunt," he said to her before he got in his car and drove off.

"What an ass," she said as they watched him drive away.

"Don't talk about my friend like that," Cartman defended

They walked whole the way home without saying one more word to each other...

_**Disclaimer: Okay next chapter will have more Stan in it and besides this was more like a filler chapter...Hope you enjoyed it...Sorry for any typos...Please leave a review... next chapter coming soon:D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Girl **

**Chapter 5**

It was late Friday afternoon and Chelsey and Eric were home alone waiting for their Mom's get back from the day trip. "So Eric," Chelsey said deciding to spark up a conversation with her cousin "is the theme park we're going to as fun as the guys keep saying?"

Cartman shrugged his shoulders "It would be a hell of a lot better if there weren't so many God damn lines."

"I know how you feel," she saud taking a seat beside him on the couch "I hate lines to, but we'll still have fun."

"Oh yeah totally," he said scooting away from her

"Um..Eric," she said looking down at her hands "how come you don't like me?"

Cartman glanced over at her uncomfortably "It's not that I hate," he said sighing "It's just that I hate you and I just want you to leave."

"But why do you hate me?" she asked taken back by his words "I mean you don't even know me."

"I know you well enough to know that you are two timing skank that wants nothing more than to steal everything of mine," he said so calmly as if he did not care of the affect his words were having on her. "And you don't want to get me started on your bitch of a mother."

"You shut up about my mother you fat fuck!" she snapped standing up "She's really sick."

Cartman just looked up at her for a moment before simply shrugging his shoulders "Look hoe, I just don't give a rat's ass about you or Mother and I am looking forward to the day she dies."

Tears threatened to pour of Chelsey's eyes as her cousin said those hurtful words..."I hope you rot in hell someday," she cried before running off to her room.

"I hate that pig," she said tossing herself on to the bed and burying her face into her pillow.

xoxoxo

Kyle walked up to his best friends house, tonight was guys night out and though Kenny had bailed he still had Stan. He knocked on the door and then stood back to wait, the door opened and there stood his friend all smiles.

"Oh hey dude," Stan greeted

"Are you ready to go see the Advengers movie?" Kyle asked

Stan's smile faded "About that dude," he sighed "I was just about to call you."

"Oh," Kyle sighed "You're going out with Wendy again."

"Sorry dude, I know Fridays are suppose to be guys night but she really wanted to go out tonight." Stan explained

"Dude I totally understand," the red head lied feeling hurt and betrayed.

"You know you still have Kenny and Cartman," Stan suggested

"Kenny's busy tonight and dude Cartman's a dick,"

"Then what's the big deal if I don't go?" Stan asked

Kyle just shurgged "I guess the big deal is that we're supposed to be best friends but lately all you ever do is spend every waking minute with Wendy."

"Look Kyle," Stan sighed "that's just how life goes, we grow up and go our separate ways."

"So what are you saying Stan?" Kyle asked folding his arms across his chest "That you don't want to be friends anymore?"

"What?" Stan asked totally surprised "No dude, that's not what I'm saying at all."

"Then what are you saying?"

"All I'm saying we can still be friends just not best friends," Stan tried to explain

"But why Stan?" Kyle asked

"Because Wendy takes that role now," Stan half whispered

"Dude that's weak," Kyle said shaking his head

"You know what Kyle!" Stan snapped "I think you should just go!"

"Fine," Kyle huffed as he turned to walk away "I guess I'll see you tomorrow... that's if Wendy still wants to go, after she does have you a tight leash."

"Dude not cool!" Stan called after him "She's all excited about going to Elitch!"

xoxoxo

Kyle walked down the street thinking about what was just said "Dude all he ever picks is Wendy..Wendy...Wendy," he mumbled under his breath "he never has anytime for his friends anymore."

As he walked he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he pulled it out to see who it was.

**-Sorry**...

**From your SBF.. Stan..**

He rolled his eyes as he jammed the phone back into his pocket where it again vibrated.

"That's it," he said pulling his phone back out "I'm gonna give that douche a pieace of my mind."

He looked down at the phone and saw that it wasn't Stan...

**-Cartman's being an asshole, wanna chill?**

**-Chelsey**

He swallowed hard wondering what he should do, a big part of him wanted to say yes and the other part was really nervous. He took a deep breath and typed out one letter...

**-K**

A few seconds later she texted back...

**-Cool :D where do you want to meet?**

Kyle thought about this for a minute before replying..

**-How about Stark's Pond**

Seconds later...

**-I'll be right there...**

"What have I got myself into?" he asked himself "Calm down Kyle...she's just a friend."

"Hey," she greeted as she walked up to him "no Kenny?"

"Nah," he replied "he said he had some plans with some North Park girl or something."

"Oh," she nodded "that's cool."

"So what do you want to do?" he asked

She shrugged shoulders "I don't care, anything beats being home alone with Cartman."

"How about a movie?" he suggested

"I'm down," she smiled

"Sweet," he smiled back...

oxoxxo

After the movie was over the two decided to grab a bite to eat..."If you don't mind me asking but how come Cartman never knew about your mother or you?" Kyle asked taking a bite of a french fry the two ordered to share.

"Well I guess it's because the Cartman family disowned us," she sighed feeling as if she could confess anything to him and he would not judge her or rip on her.

"Really?" he asked shaking his head "Why?"

"Because my Mom married my father James Eastman and they didn't like the fact that he was part of an upper class family. But as fate would have it neither did his parents, so to make a long story short we were disowned by both families and so my parents moved to Florida where I was born."

"That's terrible," he said "I can't begin to imagine what is was like knowing that you had family but they wanted nothing to do with you."

"Yeah," she sighed

"What happened to your father?" he found himself asking

"He left oneday saying that he had enough and I never saw him again."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered

"It's in the past," she shrugged "I'm just happy my Mom and Aunt Liane are together again."

He nodded..

Chelsey picked up a fry and brought it up to her mouth..."Um..Kyle," she said quietly

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be my ride partner tomorrow?" she asked sweetly...

"Um..sure I guess so," he replied

She smiled and then ate her fry "I'm glad we're friends,"

"Me, too," he smiled back.

xoxoxox

A knock on Cartman's door caused the obese teen to jump, he sighed as he waddled to the door. "Ah, Devon," he smiled when he saw who was at the door "what brings you here?"

"Cut the crap fatass!" Devon hissed as he grabbed hold of Cartman's shirt "I paid you forty dollars for cousin!"

"Yes I know this," Cartman said cooly as he freed himseelf from Devon's grip "she will be yours."

"Oh yeah?" Devon asked "Then how come she's out on a date with you faggy little Jew friend?"

Cartman was taken back by his words "First of all that fag is not my friend and second of all how do you?"

"Because dumb ass," Devon explained "I just fucking walked by the place where they're eating. I mean how else would fucking know?"

"Good point," Cartman agreed

"I want results!" Devon demanded "I paid damn good money."

"Don't you worry Dev..."Cartman said placing an arm around his friend "by the end of next the month you will have already fucked my cousin loads of times."

Devon smiled "And when that happens you will get the rest of your payment."

"Right," Cartman sighed.

oxoxoxxoxo

The two friends walked home togther "Well," Chelsey sighed turning to Kyle "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Until then," he smiled

She smiled back before rushing over to give a quick hug..."Thanks for the good time," she whispered in his ear.

"Anytime," he whispered back...

The waved to each other one more time before going their separate ways...

_**Hope you like it ;D Next chapter coming soon...Thanks for the reviews...keep 'em coming:. Sorry for any typos will correct soon:::: **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews they really mean a lot to me...Any way here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and sorry for any typos I will fix them later...Please read and review...**_

Saturday morning at the Cartman house was hectic with everyone rushing around getting ready but this did stop Chelsey was teasing her cousin.

"SKANK!" he bellowed outside of bathroom door "hurry the fuck up!"

A tiny smile appeared on her face as she replied as sweetly as possible "I'll be right out Eric."

"God damn it!" he snapped "you've been in there for thirty fucking minutes and I really got to drop a bomb!"

"Just five more minutes," she sang as she finished applying her eye makeup.

"No God damn it!" he shouted pounding on the door "I really have to go and you are going to finish NOW!"

She gathered up her things and walked out of the restroom "All yours.."

"It's about fucking time," he mumbled as he shoved her.

xoxoxoxxo

Over at Stan's house the boys plus Wendy waited for their arrival..."Dude this going to be fun, I'm gonna go on every single ride!" Stan exclaimed

"Even the kiddie rides?" Kenny smirked

"If I can fit in them," he smirked back

"Dude you're so fucking lame," Kyle laughed

"I think you're all lame," Wendy said rolling her eyes

"Aw babe come on," Stan said hugging her close to him "a guy's got to live a little."

"Whatever," she sighed

Kyle, Stan and Kenny went back to talking about what rides they wanted to go on first until Ms. Cartman pulled up in her van.

"Okay see ya dudes there!" Stan called as he and Wendy got into her car.

Kenny and Kyle just waved as they waited to get into the back of the van. "If you ass holes think I'm moving, think again," Cartman snorted from his seat unwilling to exit the van to allow his two friends to enter.

"Oh for God's sake," Chelsey said rolling her eyes and stepping out of the van "here you guys go."

The two boys entered the van and sat in way in the back of the van "Thanks Chelsey," they said as they took their seats.

"Your welcome," she replied "besides I'm sure you two didn't want to crawl over Eric."

"Hell no," Kenny smirked

Cartman smiled "You know would have liked it,"

"Only in your dreams," Kenny teased

Chelsey introduced the two boys to her mother and then they became the target of a very long question game until they reached Denver.

Cartman was the first one out of the van "Oh awsome!" he exclaimed "there's not that many people here."

"Yet," Kyle added

Cartman turned back to him fast "What?" he snapped

"You said there's not that many people here," Kyle explained "and I was just finishing it by saying (yet)."

"Oh just shut up you fucking jew!" Cartman hissed "Maybe we'll be lucky today."

"Don't count on fat boy," Kyle mumbled under his breath

After meeting up with Stan and Wendy the group paid and entered the park. "What ride should we go on first?" Stan asked

Chelsey looked around "How about we hit up the coasters first?"

"Cool!" Kyle smiled "and I know which one we should go on first."

"Which one?" she asked

"This one," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him.

The others followed minus Cartman who just shouted "Screw you guys...I'm going on my own!"

"Whatever dude!" Stan called back

oxoxoxo

"Mind Eraser...?" Chelsey read aloud

"Dude I hope I don't fucking die," Kenny sighed

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kyle asked "they make sure you're strapped in tight."

"I know dude," Kenny explained "but I die all the time and you guys still don't remember."

"Dude now you're just being stupid," Stan smirked "you can't die all the fucking time and still be here."

"But I do die all the time and you guys never remember,"

"Okay whatever dude," Kyke said rolling his eyes.

"I always knew your friends were weird," Wendy said to Stan

"I don't think they're weird," Chelsey defended "just different."

"You hang around them and you'll be just werid," Wendy shrugged "it's only a matter of time."

Chelsey just shrugged "Oh well, I guess I like weird."

They boarded the ride "You have to keep you eyes open the entire time," Kyle told Chelsey

"I will," she smiled

"And try not to get too scared," Kenny playfully teased

"Screw you," she smiled "I love coasters."

"Okay," Kenny smiled

"Okay what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

The blonde smiled "You can screw me.."

She just rolled her eyes "Gross...no thanks."

"BURNED!" Kyle and Stan both laughed at the same time.

When the ride was over the group quickly rushed off to ride some of the woderful coasters the park had, after the coaster came other thrill rides and eventually they met up with Cartman. They ate a quick lunch and then it was back onto more rides.

"Dude..dude!" Stan called stopping Kyle in front of the Carosel "we have to fucking do it!"

"Aw come," Stan smirked "just for the hell of it."

Chelsey smiled "Yeah let's all do it."

"Totally agree," said Kenny

Kyle sighed "Oh well..what the hell?"

"Oh well you guys just without me," Wendy said walking over to the side lines "I'm going to sit this one out."

"Me too," Cartman said.

The ride operator glanced strangely at the four teens wanting to ride his ride. The four of them each mounted a horse...Kenny a little too fast then he should have...

"Shit my balls!" he yelped in pain

Cartman from the side lines began laughing "Ha.. you four look so fucking funny!"

Even Wendy was trying to hide her smile as she whiped out her cell phone and started taking a video.

"Wendy you have to put this shit on youtube!" Cartman laughed "and call it the Three Fags and a Girl Ride A Lame Ass Carosel."

"We'll see," she replied as she continued to take the video.

"OH MY GOD!" Stan scream "THIS IS SCARY!"

Kyle laughed at his friend...

When the ride was over Cartman came "So assholes, how was your ride?"

"Pretty awsome," they replied

"Except when I crushed my fucking balls," Kenny said down low.

"Oh Kenny I'm so sorry about that," Chelsy said placing a hand on his shoulder "and let me say this one thing...if it was anywhere else but there I would kiss it to make it feel better."

"Oh man," Kenny faked whined...

The group went on a couple more rides before Cartman wanted to stop and get another snack. "Dude if you keep eating you're going puke," Stan tried telling his obese friend

"Will not," Cartman quickly retorted

Kyle smiled "Hey Cartman how about we make this interesting?"

"Keep talking Jew,"

"Well how about we make a bet?" Kyle asked "I bet you fifty dollars that you can't eat six,,no wait..seven hot dogs and large bag of cotton candy..plus go on every single roller coaster in the park one right after another."

"Please I can do that with my eyes closed," Cartman bragged

"And you can't throw up once," Kyle finished.

Cartman smiled "You're on JEW!"

The teens watched as Cartman stuffed the hot dogs down his throat and devoured the cotton candy within minutes..."To the coasters!" he anounced getting up and walking towards the rides.

They had one more coaster to go before Cartman would win the bet "I hope you have my money ready."

"You still have one more coaster to go fat ass," Kyle retorted

Cartman just waved him off "Just prepare to lose."

"Oh Cartman!" Kyle called "try not to think about pickled pigs feet smothered in mustard!"

"Shut up!" Cartman hissed did not want to admit it but he was already feeling sick but he just had to hold it down one more time and then he would win Kyle's bet.

"With lots and lots of Pop Tarts," Kyle added

"Dude shut the fuck up!" Cartman yelled holding his stomach

"Dude are you turning green?" Stan asked pointing to Cartman's face

"Try not to think about the chunks or the..." Kyle started to say before Cartman couldn't take it anymore, he quickly pushed past him and barely made it to trash can.

"Sweet," Kyle smiled

"Gross," Wendy said quickly turning away so she didn't throw up as well.

"That was super gross," Chelsey said turning away too.

"Oh man that was epic," Stan said turning to Kyle "you totally made him blow chunks."

xoxoxoxoxo

On the ride home Cartman refused to talk to anyone, he was still sore from losing and he felt that Kyle cheated.

"Whatever dude," Kyle told him before his Ms. Cartman picked them "you're just mad you lost."

"Fuck you fucking Jew!" Cartman spat "I only fucking lost because you cheated."

Kyle just smiled snd shook his head...All in all this was a good day...and the best part was Kenny did not die...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Monday morning...

Cartman and Chelsey walked to the bus stop only to find just Kenny and Stan standing there.

"Sup," Cartman greeted all cool like

Chelsey looked around "Where's Kyle?" she asked in a disapointed tone

"He's probably sick today," Stan replied

"Oh," she sighed "that sucks."

"So you're just stuck with us today," Kenny teased holding out his arms for

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him "Well at least my day won't be boring."

"For sure," Kenny smirked

"Or you could spend it with me," a voice said from behind them.

The four of them turned to see Devon standing there, "What no car?" Chelsey asked scooting closer to Kenny

"It's in the shop," he replied coolly walking over to them "and besides I wanted spend time my with girl."

"Your girl?" Kenny asked with a rasied eyebrow before playfully turning Chelsey around "I don't see your name on her."

Devon glared at him "Are you trying to be a Smart ass?"

"Me?" Kenny asked pointing to himself "I don't think so."

"Then shut the fuck up," Devon said with a fake smile.

"Look I'm not your girl," Chelsey said crossing her arms "so please don't call me it."

"But you will be in due time hot stuff," he smirked

"Fuck off," she mumbled

xoxoxoxoxo

All day at school all Devon did was bother Chelsey about going out and she kept giving him the same answear (No) but the worst of it came after school..

"NO!" she snapped for what was the twenty fifth time that day "Now would you PLEASE leave me alone."

"GOD DAMN IT!" he hissed grabbing her by the shoulders pushing her against the side of the wall outside of the school "If you don't go out with me, I'll make your life a living hell."

"Let me go!" she cried

"Not until you say you say you're gonna go out with me,"

"Screw you!" she snapped trying to free herself from his grip but having no luck.

"I'll let you go out with me," he smirked

"Chelsey there you are," said a familiar voice

"Kyle!" she exclaimed as she looked past the big oaf that holding her back and saw her friend standing there.

"Dude just walk away," Devon said not letting up on his grip on the poor girl's shoulders

Kyle paid no attention as he stepped forward "Look why don't you just let her go?"

"FUCK OFF!" Devon spat

"NO!" Chelsey snapped before bringing her knee up and knocking the wind out of her attacker "You fuck off!"

"You bitch," Devon breathed clenching his stomach giving Chelsey her chance to escape.

She rushed over to her friend and hugged him, "This is far from over!" Devon called as the two walked away.

"Kyle I thought you were sick?" she asked

"No," he replied "I just had an appointment earlier, that's all."

"Oh," she nodded deciding to leave it at that "well I'm glad you're here."

He smiled before asking "So do you want go see another movie this Friday?"

"Sure," she blushed "I would love to.

"Good," he replied "Then maybe after we do something else."

"Sounds great,"

"Cool," he said turning his face away from to hide his flushed cheeks.

"Now come on," she said grabbing his hand "we have to hurry before we miss the bus."

They rushed around the school only to discover the bus pulling away. "God damn it," Kyle breathed

"Now what are we going to do?" Chelsey asked

He sighed "I guess we're going to have to walk."

A slight smile formed in the corner of her mouth "Well if I have to walk home, then I'm glad I get to walk with you."

He smiled back "Alright, let's get going."

As they walked down the sidewalk Kyle decided to spark up some small talk, "So how do like all the snow?"

"The snow is very pretty," she smiled "I really like it."

"That's cool," he said "because we have a lot of snow here."

"Yeah I know," she replied picking up a small hand full of snow and then flinging it towards her friend.

"Hey," he laughed also picking up a hand full and throwing it back.

That started a fun and friendly snowball fight between them thus making the walk home enjoyable. Once they arrived back in South Park she invited him back to Cartman's for some hot cocoa.

"Okay," he smiled gladly accepting her invention.

"Great," she blushed before opening the door to the house and walked in .

"Hey bitch," Cartman called from his normal spot on the couch before noticing that she wasn't alone..."What the hell?" he asked..

"Oh hey Cartman," Kyle waved as followed Chelsey into the kitchen.

"Dude what the fuck?" Cartman asked as waddled after them "What the fuck is going on here."

"Chill cuz," Chelsey said placing a pot of water on the stove "we're just having some cocoa."

"But why are you two together?" he asked

"Well we missed the bus and Kyle was nice enough to walk me home," Chelsey explained

"Oh I see," Cartman nodded before turning to Kyle "Kahl, can I talked to you for a second?"

Kyle rolled his eyes as he followed Cartman back out of the kitchen "What's up fat ass?"

"Kyle how should put this," he said looking down at his hands "I don't want you seeing my cousin."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyle asked all confused

"I forbid you to go with my cousin," Cartman explained

"You forbid me," Kyle laughed "well dumb ass if you knew anything, you would have known that we are just friends."

"Look Kahl," Cartman said grabbing his Jewish friend by his shirt collar "she's got the same blood running through her veins as me and I say for you to stay away from her."

Kyle calmly removed Cartman's fat hands from his shirt, there was no way he was going to let this fat ass get him mad. "I think she should be allowed to hang out with who she wants to,"

"Cocoa's ready!" Chelsey called from the kitchen.

"Gotta go," Kyle shrugged before walking back into the kitchen.

"God damn it," Cartman whispered "I can't let him win."

**Disclaimer: I do not own SP just plot and OC's...Anyway here is another chapter, hope you enjoy...Please read and review... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the week progressed Kyle and Chelsey were becoming unsepratable much to Cartman's dismay, the two did almost everything together. Even Stan noticed it when he asked Kyle if he wanted to come over after school and play Xbox but he was kindly turned down because his friend told him he was suppose to go study with Chelsey.

"So are you and Chelsey a couple?" Stan decided to ask his friend one afternoon as they walked to the cafeteria.

"What?" Kyle asked all surprised "No dude, we're just friends."

"Oh okay," Stan smirked

"Well we are," Kyle defended before changing the subject "so how's Wendy."

"Dude don't change the subject," Stan teased "I know you have the hots for her."

"Whatever dude," Kyle replied walking inside of the cafeteria

"Hi guys!" Chelsey waved from her spot in line

"Hey," they both waved back

The teens got their food and went to sit at their usual table, well all but Stan who went to go join Wendy at her table. Cartman soon joined them followed by Kenny and his new girlfriend Tara. "This is Tara," Kenny smiled as they sat down.

"Hi," Chelsey smiled

Cartman sat in silence just glaring at his cousin and the Jew laughing and smiling at each other. "God I hate them so fucking much," he thought as Chelsey laughed at some stupid joke Kyle had just said.

xoxoxo

After lunch Cartman was gathering some books from his locker when Devon came up behind him "So you have two weeks to your cousin to hook up with me or else you're dead," he whispered before walking away.

"How the fuck am I going to keep them from growing any closer?" he asked himself "Well I guess I could kill one..."

oxxoox

Friday afternoon came and Chelsey took her time to get ready for her and Kyle's second movie night, when evening inched closer she started to feel nervous and she did not why.

"Come on Chelsey," she told herself "it's not the first you two went out as friends but still he is kinda cute."

A knock on her bedroom door pulled her out of her thoughts, she sighed as she opened it." What do you want Eric?" she asked once she saw who it was.

"Skank I forbid you to go out with Kahl," he said

"Whatever Eric," she replied shaking her head "you can't tell me what to do."

"You're staying in my house and I demand that you stay home," he huffed

"Last I heard this was your Mother's house," she retorted pushing past him and walking out of the house...

She and Kyle met up at the theater but decided against it when they discovered nothing good was playing.

"So now what are we going to do?" he asked

"Let's just walk around until we find something that sparks our interests," she suggested

"Okay," he shrugged

She smiled as they walked side by side and before she knew it he stopped. "Um Chelsey," he said all nervous

"Huh?" she asked

"Would it be alright if I held your hand?"

Her cheeks went hot "Sure,"

"Cool," he smiled gently taking her hand into his and they were linked it just felt so right.

Bowling was what they decided on "Even through I suck at it," she whined

"I'll help you," he flirted

"Oh really?" she flirted back "and how are you going to do that?"

He walked up behind her to show her how to stand and hold the ball, "Like this?" she asked holding her pretend ball.

"Kinda," he said reaching up and moving her arms the way they should be "there."

"Thanks," she whispered turning back to facing him...

After bowling, eating an order of fries and sharing a large milkshake the couple walked home. Kyle walked Chelsey all the way home where they hugged and before they realized it their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Neither one of them wanted the kiss to end because it just felt so right and they had no idea someone was watching them from a distance...

"Night," she blushed leaning over and giving him another kiss.

"Night," he said back after the kiss.

She looked back and sighed before entering the house...Kyle smiled as he turned to walk back to his house when out of nowhere a pair of hands grabbed him, covered his mouth and blind folded him...

**Author's note: What's gonna happen next? Leave a review to find out...Sorry for any typos, next chapter coming soon... Sorry for short the chapter it was kinda a filler... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Stan had invited Wendy over to his knowing that he had the house all to himself, Mom and Dad were gone for the week on their second Honeymoon and Shelly had long since gone off to college. The two lovebirds sat side by side on the couch watching a movie that they had picked up from the nearby Redbox, Wendy sighed and leaned in on her boyfriend. Stan smiled as his mind started to race thinking of ways on how to get her out of her clothes.

"Oh Stan this was a great idea," she said taking her eyes off the tv to look in to his.

"Yeah," he smiled "I figured we really need some alone time."

She nodded "That's what I've been saying all a long."

"I know," he said leaning in closer

Wendy smiled again before leaning the rest of the way to where their lips met. With their lips locked Wendy leaned back pulling Stan onto her. Stan started to let his fingers wander until he found the bottom of her shirt, his hands then traveled up inside to where her bra was. To his surprise Wendy decided to let her hands travel as well buut her hands went south.

She pulled away from him to smile and whisper "I want you."

Stan's heart gave a leap of joy as he removed her shirt and all that was left was her bra which he was about to remove it when a small knock on the door distracted him. He tried to igore it but who ever it was knocked two more times. Stan stood up only to grabbed back by Wendy.

"Just igore it," she whispered as she slowly slid one of her bra straps down her shoulders "it's no one important."

Stan looked from the door to his girlfriend before saying "Hold on then just let me give this asshole a piece of my mind."

She smiled and nodded "Okay but hurry up."

He nodded before rushing over to the door "Okay dumb ass!" he snapped as he opened it but he never got to finish his sentence. "Kyle! Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed as his friend stood in front of him savagely beaten "What happened...Who did this to you?"

"I don't know who did it," he mumbled "all I know is there was more then one."

"Stan?" Wendy questioned from the couch pulling her shirt back on "Is everything okay?"

"Dude come in," Stan said coasting his friend in and over to the couch, once Kyle was sitting Stan hurried off to get his friend a glass of water.

Wendy sat back staring at Kyle, his face was cut and bruised. His clothes were ripped, dirty and stretched so out of shape. Stan returned with the water and sat down in between the two of them. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked handed Kyle the water.

Kyle nodded "I remember that right after I dropped Chelsey off I was jumped."

"Then what happened?" Wendy asked

"They dragged me off to the park where they pushed down and held me there where I was kicked and punched all over."

"Ouch," she whispered

"And I came here because you know how worked up my Mom gets over these things," Kyle sighed

"Yeah I know dude," Stan agreed "you can stay and sleep on the couch if you want to tonight."

"Thanks dude," Kyle smiled weakly

"Anytime," Stan replied

Wendy sighed as she stood up and walked towards the door "Well I best be going."

"What?" Stan asked quickly standing up and rushing over to her "but I thought..."

She shook her head "Not tonight Stan, you have company."

"But...?"

"It's okay," she smiled before kissing him gently on the cheek "maybe next time."

Stan sighed as he closed the door behind her before turning back to his friend sitting on the couch. "Sorry ruining you night dude," Kyle half whispered

"You didn't know," Stan said as he plopped down beside his friend "and besides what kind of friend would I be if I turned you away all beaten like just for some pussy?"

"A smart friend," Kyle joked

Stan smiled "Well as much as I hate to say this Kyle but you look like shit."

Kyle just flipped him off "Do you have anything I can change into?"

"Sure dude," Stan replied "you know where my clothes are."

"Thanks," Kyle repeated before getting up and heading to Stan's room, he returned ten minutes later wearing his friends Bronco Jersey and sweat pants..

"You know what I completely forgot you don't have to sleep on the couch," Stan said with smile

"Then where am I going to sleep?" asked Kyle

"In Shelly's room," Stan replied

Kyle took the spare room and as soon as he was alone his thoughts ran like wild fire in his mind as he replayed the events in his head.

Back in his room Stan felt kinda upset for Kyle ruining his night with Wendy but other hand it really wasn't his friends fault so he really couldn't be mad at him.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Back at the Cartman house Chelesy was still thinking about the kiss she and Kyle had shared, no matter how hard she tried she could not get the smile off her face. She walked downstairs to get a drink of water and was half way to the kitchen when the front door opened and it walked Eric.

"Where were you?" she asked

"Out," he replied before heading straight to his basement and completely avoiding her eye contact.

She just shrugged it off before heading back upstairs...

**Okay sorry it took so long for this chapter but I have been busy this week trying to find a job. Thanks for the reviews and favorites...Please feel free to leave another review...Next chapter coming soon...sorry for any typos...**


	10. Chapter 10

**The New Girl **

**Chapter 10**

When Kyle woke up the next day he found that his body was sore and stiff all over. He groaned as he forced himself out bed, from the moment he stood up his head felt like it was going to split open.

"Sup," Stan greeted as his friend entered the kitchen

"In pain," Kyle grumbled as he took a seat across from Stan

"That sucks," Stan replied before changing the subject "so last night you mentioned about going out with Chelsey, how did that go?"

"We walked around a bit and then went bowling," Kyle shrugged leaving out the details of his kiss he shared with her.

"Dude you two should totally hook up," Stan said with a smile "so we could go on a double date."

"Sounds fun," Kyle lied flashing a fake smile because that's the last thing he would want to do, yes he still cared for Stan as a best friend but he did not want to double date with Wendy.

"So what exactly happened last night?"

"Like I told you last night someone grabbed me from behind and then a group knocked me down and started punching and kicking me," Kyle explained.

"What should we do today?" Stan asked

"Your not hanging out with Wendy today?" Kyle asked in total surprise.

"Nah, " Stan said with a smile "it will just be us guys."

"Maybe we could just hang around here and play some Xbox," Kyke shrugged not feeling like going out.

"Okay dude," Stan agreed "sounds like a plan."

Kyle helped himself to some cereal and a glass of orange juice, he was just finishing up when he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled his phone out and saw it was text from Chelsey, a small smile formed in the corner of his mouth as he read the message...

_Bored...wanna go hang out?_

He thought about what to write back...

_K..._

Stan was setting up his game system when Kyle entered the livingroom "Um Stan," he half whipsered

"Yeah?" Stan asked

"I think I'm gonna go hang it with Chelsey instead," Kyle explained as he looked down at his hands.

"Okay whatever dude," Stan replied with a hint of hurt in his voice

"Sorry," Kyle whispered before hurrying off to gather his things to leave. Whatever stiffness he felt before seemed to have vanished as soon as he knew he would be be spending his day with Chelsey.

Stan watched Kyle gather his things and leave, he felt very betrayed for his friend not wanting to spend time with him just for a girl.

xoxoxox

Kyle walked down the street to the Cartman house, he walked up to the door and knocked. Chelsey instantly opened the door all smiles which disapeared as soon as she saw Kyle's marked face.

"What happened?" she asked all worried as she ran a gentle finger down the side of his face.

Kyle felt a warm tingly feeling from the spot she just touched "It's nothing,"

"It's not nothing," she replied taking his hand into her's and pulling him the house.

"I'm fine," he said tried to reassuring her.

"Are you sure?" she asked making him sit down on the couch "because I could take care of you."

He blushed with the of her words "How would you take of me?" he found himself asking.

"This," she smiled leaning in close to give him soft kisses on all the dark spots that marked up his face.

He swallowed hard as felt her tender lips on his skin, the feeling of her kisses made him go numb.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Cartman's voice came pulling them out of their own little world and back into reality.

"What do you want?" Chelsey asked folding her arms across her chest

"I want to know what the Jew is doing here?" he spat back.

"I asked him to come over," she retorted

Cartman was the one who crossed his arms this time "Well I don't like having rats over but why should that matter when I have one staying here."

"That's enough fat-ass!" Kyle snapped quickly standing up and getting in Cartman's face.

"Kahl, I suggest you sit down," Cartman sighed

"No I will not sit down," he spat

Chelsey watched as both boys glared at each other "Come on Kyle," she said grabbing hold of his hand and pulling upstairs to her room.

"GO ON!" he shouted from the bottom of the steps "BUT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO HAVE GUYS IN YOUR ROOM!"

"FUCK YOU!" she shouted back before slaming her bedroom door.

From her room the two could here Cartman slamming things around downstairs "God he's so immature," she sighed plopping down on her bed.

"Yeah he is," Kyle smiled sitting down next to her.

She returned the smile and laid her head on his chest "So could you please tell me how you got all the bruises?"

He sighed before telling everything he remember about last night after he dropped her off. "That's horrible," she whispered sitting back up and looking him in the eyes "I bet you're stiff."

"Huh?" he asked with blushing

Realizing the words she had just said sounded dirty she began blushing as well "I didn't mean...I meant do want me to massage your shoulders?"

Kyle smiled and let her massage his stiff shoulders, when she was finished his arms felt ten times better. "Wow that was great. How did you learn to do that?"

"I want to be a masseuse and own my own business," she replied with a smile.

"You would be perfect for that,"

"Thanks," she blushed

"No problem," he replied as leaned forward until there lips met

The two kissed until they broke apart to catch their breath "You're the best thing that's happened to me," she whispered

"Same here," he whispered back

Chelsey smiled

"What?" he asked

"Nothing," she sighed "it's just you're so cute."

"Wanna go out for a bit?" he asked

"Sure," she shrugged "beats staying here all day."

The two teens walked downstairs only to come face to face with Devon and his gang of friends "What the fuck happened to you?" he asked with a tiny smirk "i mean you face was ugly before but now it's just..yuck."

Kyle clenched his fists tightly together, he wanted to wipe that smug look off jerk-off's face. The smile widened on Devon's face when he saw he was making Jew boy mad, so without warning he grabbed Chelsey and pulled her over to him.

"Why not be with a real man?" he asked before attempting to kiss her neck

"LET ME GO...YOU PIG!" Chelsey snapped as she shoved his face away from her

"But babe," Devon smirked in front of his friends "you know you like it."

"I would like it better if you jet let me go!" she snapped

"LET HER GO!" hissed Kyle

"And if I don't, what are you going to do about it kike?" Devon smirked causing Cartman to burst into a laughing fit

Kyle could feel blood boiling under his skin, he hated Devon and the laughing fat-ass. All he wanted to do was slam that smug smart ass in the face but with Devon's three friends there he didn't think it was a good idea.

"Yeah kike," Cody (Devon's right hand man) poked

"Just let her go," Kyle said calmly as he did his best swallow his anger

"No,"

"Yes," Kyle said through gritted teeth before reaching out and grabbing her right arm.

"Dude, let go," Devon said coolly "I wouldn't want you to get hurt again."

"Again," Kyle repeated "so it was you?"

"Yeah and I would do it again in a heat beat," the bully laughed

When Kyle refused to let of her arm Devon got angry and gave the poor girl a big shove causing her to fly foward and trip and fall. Chelsey crashed to the ground but not before breaking her Aunt Liane's lamp and cutting her arm.

"Ouch," she moaned holding her arm close to her body.

Kyle bent down to examine the cut..."I don't think I want that whore anymore!" Devon spat "she smells too much like the rat."

That had done it before Kyle realized it he had his fists squeezed to tightly together that his knuckles were white and one fist heading straight into his foes face. Kyle stood back shaking with anger as he watched Devon's hands shoot up to his face as the blood began to flow from it. The room fell silent with shock as the bully wiped his nose on his sleeve, Devon stood up fixing his shirt.

"You're going to wish you never done that," he said glaring intently at Kyle "I'm going to beat you until you're not breathing anymore."

"Yeah," Cody smirked "not breathing anymore."

Kyle glared back at Devon with his fists still clenched together as the bully began circling him.

"Monday after school," Devon whispered "At Stark's Pond, we fight."

Then Devon motioned for this three friends to start heading to the door but before he left he turned to Chelsey and said "You're going to see how a real man fights and when I beat your Jew then I am going to cleanse you of that stentch of his on you."

Once Devon was gone Cartman spoke up "You're going to get fucked up," he smirked "it's going to be so funny."

"Shut up!" Chelsey snapped.

"Skank, you shut up!" he spat back before turning his attention back to Kyle "The Nazi vs the Jew...man this is going to be epic."

"Nazi?" Chelsey repeated

"Oh didn't you know?" Cartman asked

"Know what?" she asked

"That Devon's family is of Nazi heritage," Cartman explained with a wide grin "I maybe a Neo Nazi but he's full German desent. So I guess that means you pretty muched screwed."

Chelsey looked over at Kyle with worry in her eyes, she did not want him to get hurt. She cared for him and if that douche Devon thinks that he can just boss people around and get away with it, well then he had another thing coming. She was not just stand back and see the tragedy unfold before her.

"I can't wait to see you all bloody Kahl," Cartman sang "and everyone is going to be there to see you fall."

**Disclaimer: Okay this one was a longer...I hope you liked it, next chapter coming soon. Oh BTW in any case some of you don't know in my story the South Park Kids are about seventeen years old. Thanks for the reviews they really mean a lot to me...So if you want me to up date sooner then later please leave some more;D...Thanks for the favs... Sorry for any typos...**


	11. Chapter 11

**The New Girl **

**Chapter 11**

Monday morning Stan and Kyle were the first ones waiting for the bus in the brisk morning air, only today was different because Stan seemed distant. Kyle tried to talk to him a few times but all he got from his friend was a shrug of his shoulders and a nod of his head.

"Stan what's wrong?" Kyle asked determined to find out why his friend was ignoring him.

Another shrug of the shoulders was all Kyle got for a response.

"I don't know why you're all upset," the red head sighed "if this is about Saturday then you should know that you do it all the time to me when you are with Wendy."

Stan still ignored Kyle's comments and it remained that way until the others arrived, "Hey dudes," Stan smiled when Kenny and Cartman walked up."

"Sup hippie," Cartman smirked while Kenny just gave him a nod.

"How was your weekend?" Stan asked still avoiding Kyle as he turned away from him.

"I got laid," Kenny replied with wide smile

"You got laid?" Chelsey questioned "but I though you and Tara just got together?"

"We did," replied Kenny "but what can I say...she wanted a piece of McCorrmick and that's what she got."

Chelsey just rolled her eyes as Stan turned to Cartman "And you fat ass?"

'Oh my weekend was alright," Cartman sighed "but I think today is going to be a better day."

"And why's that?" Kenny asked

"Because a certain someone is going to fight Devon after school today," he smirked.

"Who the fuck would be dumb enough to do that?" Stan asked shaking his his head in disbelief

A devilish grin appeared on Cartman's face before he answered "Kahl,"

"What?" Kenny breathed turning all his attention to their little red headed friend "Dude were you high when you agreed to this?"

"What? No I wasn't high," Kyle replied shaking his head "and I didn't agree to any of it, he just forced it upon me."

"But that douche cheats," Kenny explained "well at least that's what I heard."

"Yeah I heard that too," Stan mentioned finally acknowledging Kyle presence "and I also heard that the last kid that fought with him ended up dead from a smashed in skull."

"Dude sweet," Cartman smiled

Kyle swallowed hard and took a few steps back "But I don't want to die."

Before anyone could say anything else the pulled up and they all got on without saying another word about. It wasn't until lunch when Kyle discovered that pretty much every student in school knew about the fight.

"Is it true?" Craig asked Kyle, this was the first time he had spoken to him since they left middle school.

When Kyle couldn't come up with a straight answer Craig just shook his head and said "Dude you're pretty much fucked."

"I know," Kyle whispered as he watched Craig walk away and waited for the others to arrive. Chelsey was the first one in the lunchroom, from the moment she arrived she grabbed hold of his hand and the two walked hand and hand to get their food. As the two made their way to their table they were soon joined by Kenny and Tara and to Kyle's surprise Stan. The teens all laughed and joked about stuff completely opposite so they could keep their minds off of Devon.

After lunch and before going to their next class Chelsey gave Kyle a quick kiss the lips..."I'll see you later," she whispered as she waved goodbye.

Kyle watched her disapear around the corner and he sighed..."Aw ain't that sweet," a voice said from behind. Kyle turned to see Devon leaning against the locker across the hall with smirk plastered on his face that needed to be smack right off his face.

"It's going to be so fun seeing you squirm as I beat the shit out of you," the bully laughed "and when I'm done I'm going to fuck Chelsey so hard that she's going beg for mercy."

"You're not going to touch her," Kyle hissed balling up his fists "I'm not going to let you."

"Whatever," Devon smirked "but like I said before..It's going to be funny seeing you in so much pain."

"My friends won't let you hurt her,"

Devon cracked his knuckles before springing forward and knocking the unexpected teen into his own locker. Kyle felt his face flush red with anger as the bully held his head against the locker "By the time I'm finished with you're gonna wish you were never born from all the Goddamn pain you're going to be in."

"What's going on out here?" Mr. Mack the biology teacher asked

"Nothing Mr.M," Devon replied coolly as he let up on his victim's head "we we're just talking."

"Well I think you boys best be getting to class," Mr. Mack said sternly

"Yes Sir," Kyle said gathing up his stuff and hurrying off to class.

oxxoxoox

After school the small group of friends gathered together as they quietly walked towards Stark's Pond, each wanting to say something but not finding the right words to say. Chelsey held tightly onto Kyle's hand as they made their way to the pond, she wanted so much just to rush off with him so he wouldn't have to get hurt. As the group approached the the area they saw a huge gathering of kids all pumped up for the fight that was about to go down.

"Ah Broflovski," Devon smirked looking up and seeing Kyle and his friends walking up "come to die have you?"

The kids all cheered and clapped...Chelsey turned to Kyle with sad eyes "I don't want you to do this," she whispered.

"It's going to alright," he replied with a fake reassuring smile

"Quit being a pussy... loser!" Devon called "And get over here and fight!"

Kyle let a sigh escape him as he took a step forward, he knew what he was going to do. "Wait," Chelsey breathed grabbing his hand and pullingg him back. He opened his mouth to say something but was instantly stopped when her lips met his for long passionate kiss.

After breaking apart Kyle gave his friends one last look before walking over to Devon "No cheating," he said holding out his hand for the bully, Devon smiled and took the red head's hand.

Devon looked over at Chelsey and blew her a kiss only to have her flip him off..."Can't wait to rip her clothes off and..."

Kyle's anger returned when he saw Devon start to rub himself "Just stop it!" he hissed "she doesn't like you."

"Doesn't matter," Devon said lowering his voice so just only Kyle could hear "because I bought all rights to her from her fat fucking cousin."

"What?" Kyle asked...why was he not surprised that Cartman would do something like this "She's not an object you can just buy and control."

"I beg a differ," the bully smirked "because when I'm done with you she will be putty in my hands."

"COME ON AND START THE FIGHT ALREADY!" Cartman called from the sideline.

"Kyle kick his ass!" Butters blurted out

"Shut up Butters!" Cartman snapped

Devon cracked his knuckles and threw the first punch right into the Kyle's stomach causing the red head to double over in pain from the pain. After catching his breath Kyle threw a punch at the bully's face and hitting him square in the mouth. Devon wiped the blood from his lip and looked down at his blood covered fingers. For a moment it appeared that the bully was giving up as he stepped back towards his friend Cody, Kyle looked back at his friends before being caught up in Chelsey's perfect smile.

"LOOK OUT!" someone shouted.

"Huh?" Kyle asked turning back to see Devon coming at him and before he had time react the bully had him down on the ground.

"KYLE!" Chelsey cried when she saw Devon's two other friends rushing over to help the bully...

"Oh hell no," Stan said stepping away from Wendy.

"Stan!" she hissed grabbing hold of his arm "Don't go."

"Wendy let go," Stan snapped "Kyle's my friend and I'm going to stand back and watch him get killed."

"I know that Stan," she sighed "but I don't want to see you get hurt."

"That's how I feel," he replied

She looked down at the ground and let go of Stan's arm "I love you," she whispered.

Two of bullies had their victim held into a tight grip while Devon continuosly punched him..."Hey!" Stan shouted "how about we make this a fair fight?"

Devon stopped punching Kyle and nodded for Cody to go after of him...Stan squeezed his fists together as the bully approached him. Kenny soon joined the fight just even the odds outs. Now without being out numbered Kyle put a pretty good fight until Devon decided to pull another cheat, his brass knuckles. With brass knuckles on Devon was unstoppable, Kyle backed but somehow manged to trip over a snow covered rock.

"STOP IT!" Chelsey cried running out to stop Devon from bashing Kyle's head in "Please stop!"

Devon held Kyle down as he looked up at the girl "I'll stop if you become mine," he smirked.

Chelsey looked down at Kyle's bloody face and back up at the bully..."No," Kyle whisperd.

"If I agree," she shighed "then will stop and leave him alone?"

"Yes," the bully replied

"I'm sorry," she mouthed to Kyle as he shook his head (no) "I'll do it," she whispered.

"You're making the right choice." he said before raising his fist high in the air and then bring it down hard to knock his victim out...

**Disclaimer: Hope you like this chapter...What's going to happen next? Update coming soon and faster if you leave a review...I want to thank all of the reviews I have recieved so far, they really mean a lot to me. Sorry for any typos...will fix later...have a woderful day**


	12. Chapter 12

**The New Girl **

**Chapter 12**

When Kyle woke he discovered he was in the hospital, he had lost the fight and now he felt like shit. Poor Chelsey it was because of him that she was forced to go with that Asshole but what could he do about it? After all he had just proved that he was weak.

"If only I would have knocked him off..." he sighed looking down at his hands, a soft knock on the door caused him to jump..."Come in!"

The door opened and Chelsey stepped carrying a small teddy bear, she walked over to his bedside and handed him the bear. "How are you feeling?" she asked

"I've been better," he smiled taking the small bear "so how did you get away from the big douche?"

"That asshole is not going to know where I am every second," she frowned "I am not his property."

Kyle remembered Devon mentioning something about owning her "Well according to Devon Cartman sold you to him."

"He what?" she asked squeezing her fists together "that fucking asshole."

"I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough fighter to defeat him," he hald whispered

She smiled slightly as she took his hand into his "I'm just happy you're alright, I don't know what would have done if anything had happened to you."

After spending just a little over an hour Chelsey bid farewell to Kyle and told him she would come visit him really soon. When she got back to Cartman's house she noticed that her fat cousin was sitting on the couch watching television.

"YOU FAT FUCK!" she hissed as she marched across the living room and shutting it off...

"HEY!" he snapped "WHAT THE FUCK SKANK!"

"YOU SOLD ME TO THAT DOUCHE!"

Cartman frowned "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Don't give that shit!" she snapped "You're nothing but a greedy fat bastard!"

"Sticks and stones," he smirked

"What's going on down here?" Mrs. Eastburn asked as she made her way downstairs

"Mom!" sobbed Chelsey "Eric sold me to some guy that I don't even like."

"Oh sweetie," her mother cooed taking her daughter into her arms "you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"But if I don't this guy will hurt the one I do like."

Cartman stood back smiling, seeing his stupid cousin so upset it was like opening a Christmas gift. "Sweet," he mumbled under his breath as he watched her cry into her mother's arms.

"You have to have faith," Mrs. Easburn said "it will work it's self out in the end."

xoxoxoxoox

At school Devon was proud of his victory and to show it off he walked the halls with his arms tightly around his prize. Chelsey felt so uncomfortable with his arms around her, she wished with all her heart that he would just let her walk normally. The couple walked past her friends and they looked at her with sad eyes, her eyes met Kyle's...

"Just keep walking," he hissed in her ear before shoving her forward to keep her moving...

Kyle squeezed his fists together but Stan placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head "Dude you just got your ass kicked the other day and now you want to get it kicked again."

"That asshole can't treat her like that!" Kyle hissed

"Yeah I know but there's nothing you can do about it," Stan said trying to convice his friend but he knew it was no use because he knew he would feel the same way if someone took Wendy from him.

"I got to go," Kyle said pulling away from Stan's grip and walking off...

"Dude we need to come up with a plan to get back at Devon," Kenny smirked "we need to get those two back together..,,because that's what good friends do."

_**Disclaimer: Okay this is a short chapter...I guess it was kinda a filler...I hope you liked it, next one coming soon and will be longer...Please leave a review and thanks for all the reviews...Sorry for any typos**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Stan and Kenny tried to come up with the perfect plan to help get Devon out of the picture but no matter how hard they tried they could not wrap their brains around anything that stood out.

"Hey guys," Kyle sighed as he joined them at lunch...

"Hey dude," Stan said giving his friend a smile "we're trying to come up with a plan to get back at Devon."

"How are you planning to do that?" Kyle asked with his eyes lighting up slightly "because if you did that I would owe you two big time."

Kenny smiled and patted his friends back "And we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Deal," the red head argeed

"Hey Stan," Wendy said smiling, walking over and giving her boyfriend a kiss on his cheek before turning to his friends and just giving a disapproving nod.

Kyle glanced sideways over at Kenny and rolled his eyes "What's your problem!" she snapped when she saw his gesture.

"N-nothing," Kyle lied "I mean you rarely come over here to sit annd when you do it's because you want something."

"Well if you must know," she said smugly "I am over here to tell my _boyfriend _about something that's none of your business."

"Okay..." Kyle replied raising hands and standing up "Come on Ken, let's leave these two love birds alone."

Wendy watched the two boys walk away before she turned to Stan all smiles "Bebe has invited everyone to her house for a party."

"That's it?" Stan asked "That's all you wanted to say?"

"Yeah," she said rolling her eyes "I wanted to tell you this because your friends aren't really invited."

"They're not?" he asked "Why not?"

"Because Stan," she sighed "they're kinda losers."

Stan knew he should defend his friends but he couldn't find it himself to stand up to her..."And besides," she half whispered "Bebe said she has an extra room we could use...if you know what I mean."

From a distance Kenny and Kyle watched Wendy coo her way through Stan and making him putty in her hands. "Dude I can't believe he listens to everything she says," the red head complained.

"That's cause Stan's a douche," Kenny laughed "and Wendy knows that she boss him around."

"She must have his balls squeezed so tight," Kyle smirked "well at least when Chelsey and I were together even if was for a brief time, she never once bossed me around."

"That's because you two had just gotten together asshole," Kenny explained rolling his eyes "nowhere's as long as those two have been together. Once a woman knows she has the upper hand she will use that to her advantage."

"How about you and Tara?"

"Mostly we have friends with benefits relationship," smiled Kenny.

"You two just use each other?" Kyle asked "nothing more than sex?"

"That's right my friend," the blonde boy nodded.

"Well that might work for you but I think a long term relationship is way better if you find that special someone."

"Okay..Okay Hallmark," the blonde boy teased

"Hallmark?" Kyle questioned "What the hell?"

"It means you sound like something that would be in a damn card,"

"Whatever," Kyle said flipping Kenny off

"Now I have come up with a plan to get Chelsey away from that Devon douche.," Kenny smiled

"How?"

"All in good time," Kenny said with a wink...

xoxoxoxo

Chelsey ate in silence as her self-appointed boyfriend boasted about himself kicking the Jew's ass...she glanced up and saw Kenny trying to get her attention. It took her a moment to realize that he was calling her over to him.

"Please excuse me," she said standing up and taking her tray.

"Where ya going babe?" Devon asked grasping on to her wrist

"I'm just taking my tray over to the garbage" she replied sweetly.

He let her wrist go "Oh okay but hurry back."

She scrunched her nose "Don't worry.. I'll be right back."

As soon as she left he quickly went back to talking to his jock friends, Chelsey rolled her eyes as she walked towards Kenny.

"God," she breathed dumping her trash into the garbage can "I can't stand sitting next to that pig headed SOB."

"So tell me does he try to control your every move?" he asked

"Yeah," she sighed before tugging on her shirt "you see this damn outfit?"

"Yeah," he said taking notice of her tight fitting top, mini skirt and leggings.

"Well he picked it out because I have to dress this way to just be his girlfriend," she explained

"I feel your pain," Kenny smiled "but are you sure the outfit is that bad?"

She hit his arm "Oh dude shut up."

"Fine," he smirked "well anyway I have a plan to free from him..."

"You do?" she asked with a wide smile "how?"

He leaned in and whispered his plan to her..."I don't know," she sighed "are you sure it's going to work?"

"Hell ya," he smiled

She was just about say something but was cut off when her boyfriend's arms wrapped around her "Is this loser bothering you babe?" he asked pulling her close to him.

"What?" she asked trying to pull away but he held on to her tightly "no."

"Good," he replied "because if he was I would pound the shit out of him just like I did with his little Jew friend."

Kenny squeezed his fists together but hand on his shoulder stopped him, he turned to see Kyle.

"He's not worth it Ken," he said

"Spoken just like a true pussy," Devon smirked

"I'm not a pussy,"

"Yeah you are dude," Devon laughed "the only reason I stopped beating your sorry ass was because your stupid girlfriend begged me to."

"She's not stupid!" the red head snapped

"Whatever," he smirked turning and walking away...but before he got out of the cafeteria Chelsey stopped..

"You know what," she said "I've had it with you."

"The fuck are you talking about?" he asked trying to pull her away but she stayed planted in the same spot.

"You think just because you're bigger and stronger you can boss anyone around," she said "well I got news for buddy...if you come within ten feet of me or my friends again I will call the cops."

"You can't do that!" he snapped

"Oh yes I can," she retorted "You could have killed my best friend and I'm sure there would be a jail cell with your name on it if anyone found out what you did."

"And you," she said turning her attention to her cousin who had just happned to be passing by "I'm sure the authorites would love to know how you tried to sale me for sex."

Cartman mumbled something downlow that sounded like "God damn authoritahs..."

With all this off her chest the poor girl stormed off down the halls and out the doors to the outside. She didn't stop until she got home and even then she found herself yanking out her suitcase and started packing it...Tears streamed down her face as she stuffed her clothes in the bag... She knew when her mother got home she was going to beg to go back to Florida. A knock on the door pulled her back into reality, she wiped her tears before opening the door.

"Oh Kyle!" she cried before throwing her arms around him "I just want to go home."

He wrapped his arms around her "I don't want you to leave,"

"I hate it here," she sobbed not even paying attention to his words "and when my mom comes back I'm going to ask her if we can go back."

Kyle felt a great sadness with her words, she hated it here which means he hated him too.

"I don't want you to go back," he said softly

She looked up at him with her wet face from all the tears, she opened her mouth to say something but her phone started to ring...

"Hello?"

"Chelsey, it's you Aunt Liane,"

"Oh hi," she sniffed "what's up?"

"It's about you mom..."

Chelsey dropped her phone..."What's wrong?" Kyle asked but the girl just sat there speechless...He looked down at the phone and saw that Ms. Cartman was still on the line so he decided to pick up it.

"Hey Ms. Cartman this is Kyle..."

**Disclaimer: Okay sorry it so long to update this but I have been very busy, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter...Please leave a review and thanks to all the reviews I have recieved, they mean the world to me...Sorry for any typos...next chapter coming soon...:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Chelsey rushed to the hospital after receiving a call from her aunt that her mother was there and she wasn't doing so good. She had asked Kyle to come with her so he could be there to support her if she needed him. "I'm scared," she whispered to him

"Don't worry," he replied "whatever happens I will be here for you."

"I know," she sighed "but I just can't lose her...not yet."

"It's going to be hard losing someone you love," he said stopping in front of her mother's room "do you want me to go in with you?"

Chelsey just nodded. took a deep breath and grabbed hold of his hand before stepping into the room. It hurt her to see her mother all hooked up to tubes and on life support. She squeezed Kyle's hand tightly as she inched towards her mother's bed.

"Hi mom," she whispered with a slight forced smile "I'm here.

Her mother did not responed and that broke her heart, Kyle could see the hurt all over her face. He sat back and watched Chelsey sit down beside her mother on her bed and took her mom's hand into hers. From his seat he felt his pocket start to vibrate, he pulled out his phone only to his own mother's face. He sighed before standing up and excusing himself from the room.

"Yes Ma?" he asked in an annoyed tone

"Where are you bubbie?"

"At the hospital," he replied

"What..What WHAT!" she exclaimed "What happened...Are you okay?"

"What?..No," Kyle sighed "I here with a friend."

"Who?" she asked

"Just a friend," he replied wishing his mother would stop being so nosey "now if you excuse me Ma, I have to go."

"But..." his mother started to say but Kyle simply ended the call and then returned to the room with Chelsey. The two teens sat in silence as the time slipped away until Cartman's mom came walking in.

"Oh hi sweetheart," she said with a slight smile "I'm going to home soon, are you going to come back with me?"

Chelsey sighed looking up at her Aunt "I wish I could stay a bit longer."

"I know sweetie," replied Liane "but it's getting late."

"I could make sure she got home safely," Kyle spoke up "I mean if Chelsey wanted to stay longer."

"I do," Chelsey said with a smile

"Okay,"

Ms Cartman left within the hour leaving the two teens alone again...Kyle stood up up to stretch his legs and to go find something to eat.

"I'm going down to the cafeteria to get something to eat," he said "you want anything?"

She nodded "I'll come with you."

The two friends walked to the cafeteria hand and hand "I want to thank you," she said sweetly " it really means a lot to me that you are here with me."

Kyle blushed and smiled "That's what friends do," he replied "they stand by each other."

She agreed with him before whispering "Kyle..."

"Yeah,"

"I think I'm falling for you..." were the words that escaped her lips "and I'm sorry I wanted to leave earlier."

He listened to her words "I was just so upset but my mother said she wanted me to come here to live if anything happened to her."

"Like I said before...I will be here for you."

She smiled before hugging him close to her "I love you," she half whispered

Kyle swallowed hard...not sure of what to say...

_**Okay a short chapter sorry but I hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and sorry for any typos... Please leave a review and will be updating this story tomorrow or Friday, but that depends if you like this chapter or not..**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After taking Chelsey home Kyle to had face his mother and he knew she would be furious at him for hanging up on her earlier. He stood outside of his house staring at it, afraid to go in but when he took a deep breath he found the courage he needed. He reached for the doorknob and held his breath...

The opened to reveal his worst fears..his mother standing there with her hands on her hips and an angry look plastered on her face.

"Oh shit," he said under his breath as he steped in the house.

"Now mom before you get all upset... let me explain..."he started to say but was quickly cut off.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" she fumed

"But..." he tried to defend

"NOW!" she shouted "You had no right to hang up on your mother."

"If you would just let me explain..."

"I don't want to hear it," she snorted

"Of course you don't," he mumbled

"What..What..WHAT!" she snapped "Are you talking back at me?"

"You're not giving me a chance to explain anything," he retorted

"There's no need for you to explain anything, I can see that your friends are more important than your family."

Kyle looked down at the ground..why was his mother so stubborn? "Ma, will you just listen," he said with a sigh.

"Just go to your room!" his mom snapped "I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!"

"Whatever," he said as he marched past his mother "you just don't understand."

"Oh I understand," she replied "you're grounded."

"Grounded?" he asked "Why just cause I wanted to support a friend when she needed it?"

"A girl?" his mother questioned

"Yeah a girl," Kyle explained "and her mother is very sick and dying in the hospital and I was just trying to be a good friend to help her through this tough time."

His mother's expression soften a bit as she watched her son go to his room and close the door. Once he was in his room he flopped down on his bed and replayed the events of this evening over in his head but the one that he kept thinking about was the one where she said she loved him and he told her he loved her to.

xoxoxoxoxo

It killed Kyle not being able to go with Chelsey to the hospital because of his mother's stubborness but the worst of it came when he recieved a phone call from her. The poor girl was all upset and crying "Kyle please...I need you here..."

"Ok," he said downlow "I'll be there as soon as I can."

He quietly made his way over to his closet to grab his jacket and shoes before climbing out of window...Once he was clear from his house he called Stan..."Come on Stan pick up your damn phone!" he hissed when his friend did not pick up the first two times he called.."Goddamn it!"

"Hello?" a cheerful voice replied into the phone

"Well it's about time!" he snapped.

"Dude what the hell?" Stan asked "I'm kinda busy here."

"Busy, with what?"

Stan sighed..he was Bebe's party with Wendy "I'm with Wendy."

"Could you ask her if she would give me a ride out to the hospital?"

"What? Why?" Stan asked

"It's Chelsey's mom," Kyle explained "and she wants me there, so could you please just ask?"

"Ok," Stan replied "hold on..."

As Kyle waited he could here Wendy protesting and he had already knew the answer when Stan came back onto the line..."I'm sorry dude," he said.

"That's alright," he sighed "but do me a favor..."

"What's that?"

"Tell Wendy she's a bitch," he said before hanging up. "Now what?" he thought then he remembered Ms Cartman had recently bought Cartman a car and that was now his last option. He rushed over to his house and began banging on the door.

Cartman answered the "The hell do you want?"

"I need you to give a ride out to the hospital,"

"The fuck would I do that for?" Cartman asked with a smirk

"Please," Kyle begged

Cartman continued to smile knowing the reason why he wanted to get out there so bad "You see Kahl I would if I could but I don't want your Jew ass in my car."

Kyle squeezed his fists together...he didn't have time for these never ending games, Chelsey needed him and this asshole was just wasting time.

"It's my Kike free zone," Cartman smirked

That remark made Kyle's blood boil and before he could stop himself he had already brought his fist back and then let Cartman have it right in the face. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he spat grabbing hold of the fat teen's shirt collar "NOW YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME A RIDE TO THE HOSPITAL AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Cartman's eyes filled with tears as he agreed...The trip to the hospital seemed so much longer then it really was, the atmoshere inside the car was so thick you could cut it with a knife. You tell that Cartman did not enjoy having Kyle in his car and when they arrived Kyle said thank you to which Cartman replied "Now I'm going to have to burn my car because of the filth."

Kyle just ignored his remarks as he rushed inside...he ran all the way to Mrs. Eastburn's room. "KYLE!" Chelsey exclaimed as she rushed into his arms. Within seconds the front of his jacket was soaked from all her tears, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"The doctor said she's gone," the girl sobbed "and the only thing keeping her alive is the machine."

He was speechless as he held onto his friend and looked around the room, he could see Ms Cartman all red eyed in the corner. When the doctor came back in he looked at them with regret in his eyes "I'm so sorry," he said "but know it's time to say your goodbyes."

Ms Cartman leaned over and kissed her sister gently on the forehead "I love you sis,"she whispered

Now it was Chelsey's turn and she walked over to her mother "Mom I love you with all me heart and nothing will every change that," she said as she picked her mother's hand up and held close to her. The doctor returned with a nurse and Kyle watched as they pulled the plug. His heart sank as he watched the woman breath her last breaths and her skin turned a pale color before his eyes. Chelsey broke down crying as the nurse read the time of death out loud...She then turned to Kyle with her eyes filled with tears and he embraced her...knowing that this was just the begining of her pain...

**Disclaimer: Ok here is the chapter..tell me what you think and thanks for the reviews...sorry for any typos**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After the funeral Chelsey did not return to school right away and after school days her friends would come visit her to see how she was doing. "How are you feeling?" Kenny asked plopping himself down beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Terrible," she replied laying her head on her friend's shoulder

"We're here for you," Kyle said giving her a slight grin.

"I know," she sighed holding out her hand for him to take and when he did she pulled him down so she could safe between the both of them. "I love you guys so much," she whispered.

"And we love you," Kyle whispered

"Hey guys," Stan sighed as he walked into the room "sorry I'm late but Wendy was being a bitch."

"What else is new," Kenny said downlow

"So then how did you get her to let you go?" Kyle asked not taking his eyes off of Chelsey

"Well I put my foot down and said... Wendy my friends need me and I going to go whether you like it or not." he said putting on a brave face...

Chelsey looked up at him with a small smile and said "She dumped your ass..didn't she?"

"Yes," he replied with a heavy sigh "but I guess that maybe it's for the best."

"Why?"

"Because she was weighing me down," he said proudly

"She caught you with a Playboy magazine didn't she?" Kenny smirked

"What? NO!" he denied with a half smile...

Kenny just rolled his eyes "I'm sure."

Stan smiled "Come on instead of just sitting here let's go get some food."

"I don't feel like going out,"

"Trust me," he said with a smile and taking her by the hand to pull her to her feet "you need this."

"Fine," she sighed walking over to her closet to pick out an outfit to change into "but I need to change first."

"We'll wait downstairs," Stan smiled

Once the boys were downstairs Kyle turned to Stan "Dude?" he asked

"Relax Kyle," Stan said to reassure his friend "closing herself off from the world is not is not the answer..Believe me I should know."

Kyle thought about what his friend had said and he knew that he was right, Chelsey had refused to come out of the house. Kyle would bring her the school work she missed that day and then he would sit and visit her.

"Okay," she said from the top of the stairs "I'm ready."

"Great," Stan smiled opening the front door and gesturing his friends out the door with right hand "dudes and m'lady."

Chelsey smiled slightly as she passed him with her hand safely enclosed in her boyfriend's firm grip. The group of friends walked to Shakey's and ordered their pizza. After laughing over some silly shit that made absolutely no sense the group proceeded to making their way over to Stan's house to play some X-box but before making it there they stopped in the game store to purchase a game.

"So what game would you like to play?" Stan asked Chelsey

She shrugged her shoulders as looked at the many games that lay before her "Maybe this one," she said picking up the one that caught her eye.

"That one?" he asked taking it from her hands and looking at it "are you sure?"

"Yeah," she smiled

"Okay," he sighed "I'll get it."

"Thank you," she said happily before throwing her arms around his neck...

From a distance Kenny saw that "Looks like your girlfriend is feeling better," he told Kyle

"Why do you say that?"

"Because," Kenny said pointing towards Stan and Chelsey "that's why..."

Kyle quickly put on a smile and walked over "Hey guys," he greeted "did you pick out a game?"

"Yeah," Stan said janding him the game "this one."

"Dude?" Kyle asked holding up the game "Seriously, The Black Eyed Peas?"

"Aw..come on Kyle," he teased "don't start no drama."

"Ha ha..very funny,"

xoxoxoxox

Chelsey sat back as the boys prepared the game, a sigh escaped her as she thought about her mother. She missed her with all her heart but she knew her mother would want her to go out and have fun with her friends.

"OK...it's ready," Stan smiled "what song should we do first?"

"My Humps," Chelsey suggested

"Oh totally," Kenny quickly agreed

"Dude you're such a perv..." Kyle teased

"Am I," Kenny said all innocently

Stan helped Chelsey with sensor of Kinect and once she was ready the other three set themselves up. "Okay guys," Kyle sighed "I hate to admit this but I suck at dancing."

"So do I," Chelsey mumbled

"Yeah well I'm Lord of the Dance Floor," Kenny said smirk.

"More like Lord of the Annoying," Stan mumble before starting the song...

Kenny was right he really was the dance master and he made it extremely funny to play with because mot only did he dance but he sang along with it.

"Dude your gay singing distracted me," Stan huffed when he came in last place

"You're just jealous of my sexy voice," Kenny smirked

"Fuck you," Stan smiled

The next song they danced to was (I Gotta Feeling) and before long they were all singing and laughing along with each other. They played the game for over two hours before the all collapsed on Stan's couch..."Talk about a workout..." Chesley breathed.

"Did someone say?" Kenny asked playfully

"No," she laughed "but I'm thirsty."

"Want a Sprite?" Stan asked quickly standing up and rushing towards the kitchen to retrieve one. Kyle excused himself and followed his friend into the kitchen "Um... Stan?" he asked

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked looking down at his hands

"Sure dude," Stan replied

"You're not trying to flirt with Chelsey are you?"

"What?" Stan asked in total surprise "No, why would you think something like that?"

"Because today all you have been doing is giving her all your attention and I saw the way you were watching her when she was dancing."

Stan just shook his head "Kyle, dude..you have nothing to worry about...I mean I know she's your girl and I would never do that to you."

Kyle smiled "I know you wouldn't nut it's still nice to here you say it."

"Could you grab one more Sprite?" he asked pointing to the last two sodas..

"Oh sure dude," Kyle replied happily as he grabbed the drinks and carried them back into the livingroom...

"Well this was fun," Chelsey said before taking a sip of her soda "we should do it again."

"Fo'sure," Kenny agreed holding up his can of soda "a toast."

"To friendship," Chelsey finished as the four of them clicked their cans together.

**Disclaimer :Okay here it is...sorry for any typos will fix later.. I wanted to say thank you fot your reviews on the last chapter, they made me feel really good... Next chapter will hopefull be out later today or tomorrow if you leave I will try to update faster. Please let me know what you thought about it? Do you think Stan is going to flirt or be a good friend like he says?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Dude next week is Spring Break," Kenny said as he plopped himself down between his friends at lunch "I mean what the fuck are we going to do?"

"We could go camping," Chelsey suggested

"Camping?" Kyle questioned "Why camping?"

"Never done it before," she shrugged

"Camping's kinda gay," Stan said with a smile...

"You're damn right camping's gay," Cartman snorted as he walked behind the four friends...

Chelsey rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to her friends "So come on," she smiled "what do you say?"

"Okay," Kyle said "let's say we do go camping, how are we going to get there?"

"My mom's car," Chelsey said "she left it to me and besides I do have my license."

"Ouch," Stan frowned "just because I made one mistake and failed the test...you have to keep bringing that up."

"Yep," she teased

"If we do this then when should we leave?" Kenny asked

"How about Friday after school?" Kyle shrugged

"That's perfect," Chelsey agreed giving him a slight smile.

Cartman glared from his seat as he watched the four of them make plans about their camping trip..."Look at those pussy assholes making some gay ass plans for camping..." he smirked to himself "how lame can you be?"

"Dude we could make this work," Stan said happliy before something caught his eye..."Oh my God," he mouthed...

"What's wrong dude?" Kyle asked before following his friend's eyes..."Oh shit," he sighed "Stan just forget about her."

"I can't dude," Stan sighed as he watched Wendy walked arm and arm with Devon "I mean how could she go with that douche bag?"

"Don't worry Stan," Chelsey said placing her hand on top of his and giving it a gentle squeeze "I'm sure she'll come to her senses soon about breaking up with you."

"You think?" he asked staring deep into her eyes...She felt his deep gaze from his piercing blue eyes and she blushed.

"Yeah," she smiled...

xoxoxoxo

Friday came pretty fast and just as they said right after school they packed up the car and were on their way...Kyle used his smartphone to map out the trip while Stan delighted them with his horrible rendition of Good Charlotte's Keep You Hands Off My Girl. When they stopped for gas Kenny was overjoyed to get of the car "Dude I swear to God... if he sings that damn song one more time..I'm walking back to South Park."

Kyle and Chelsey exchanged as fast glance before agreeing with him "I totally know what you mean," Kyle said as he grabbed a handful of jerky for Stan "he's sang the same song over twenty times already and we're only half way there."

"You see," Kenny pointed out "I don't know if I'll make it..."

When they returned to the car Stan was all smiles "Oh hey guys," he greeted them "Kyle did you get the jerky?"

"Yeah," Kyle said tossing his friend back the small brown paper bag...

"Thanks dude," Stan said "you're awesome."

"Yeah I know," Kyle joked

"Okay," Stan said after taking a bite of jerky and swallowing it "who's ready for another song?"

Kenny tensed up as he prepared for the same annoying song..."Let's see," Stan said as he thought about the perfect song to sing "oh hey I know, how about Good Charotte..."

"Um..how about we listen to the radio instead," Chelsey suggested...

"Why?" Stan asked "You don't like my singing?"

"Well it's not that we don't like your singing but do you really have to the same song over and over?" Kyle asked..

Stan crossed his arms tightly across his chest "Well if that;s the way you guys feel about it then maybe I won't even sing at all."

"Really?" Kenny smirked "You'd do that for us?"

"Screw you," Stan retorted with a half smile...

xoxoxoxo

When they pulled into the campgroud and after paying they found their way to the yurt they would be spending the next week in. Chelsey was first one inside and she was surprised on how warm it was inside compared to the brisk spring day that was outside.

"Wow," she breathed as she looked around the interior...which consisted of one bunk bed, a pull out bed and a tiny cooking area.

"Dude," Kenny said as he and Stan stepped in...The two boys gave each other a fast glance before both rushing towards the bunk bed yelling "DIBS ON TOP BUNK!"

Both boys made it to the ladder at the same time "Let's flip for it," Stan suggested...

"Fine by me," Kenny agreed

Stan dug into his pocket and pulled out a quarter "Okay heads or tails.."

"Heads," Kenny quickly replied...

"Okay that leaves me with tails," Stan said before he tossed the coin...They watched the coin flip through the air before Stan reached up and caught it...

"Hell yeah!" Kenny cheered before he climbed up the latter and onto his bed "dude I wish Tara was here."

"Why?" Stan asked in annoyed tone

"Because it I think it would be kinda fun to fuvk her up here," Kenny smirked.

"Dude," Kyle said walking over "remember we have a girl with us."

"Oh don't worry about me," Chelsey smiled "I don't mind, hell even I talk dirty once in awhile."

After bringing in their bags they group decided to go for a small hike...Kyle and Chelsey walked hand in hand down the trail behind Stan and Kenny making cute faces at each other. For dinner Chelsey made hot dogs for everyone and after Stan brought out a twelve pack of beer that he had stolen from his dad.

"Let's party!" he said happliy

"Drink?" Chelsey questioned "Oh I don't know."

"It will be fine," he said to reassure her...

She sighed taking the bottle "Oh alright but just one,"

Each one of the friends took one beer and drank it..."Dude this is freaking awasome," Kenny smiled before taking another big gulp of his drink "I mean here we are..four friends out in the Colorado wilderness and we are going to have the best week of our lives...

"I'll drink to that," Chelsey said rasing her bottle.

_**Disclaimer: Okay here is the next chapter..sorry it took so long but let me know what you think so far...Next chapter coming soon...I promise...Sorry for any typos...please write a review...Oh and sorry for the Story Ask South Park because it was taken off of here, again sorry...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The week of camping was going by fast and the group of friends would be leaving in the morning. Though they wished it would never end. They had all the junk food you think of and they endulged in it. All but Kyle who restircted himself from eating no more then half a s'more while the others had two or three. Stan and Kenny decided they were going to go down to the lake and try there luck at some fishing before they left.

"That sounds fun," Chelsey agreed "I'll join you guys after."

"Do you want me to wait for you or go with them?" Kyle asked

"You can go with them if you want to," she said smiling sweetly.

Kyle nodded before walking with his friends outside "I think I'm going to wait here for her."

Kenny patted Kyle on the shoulder smiling "Go get her tiger," he teased "she's waiting for ya."

"Dude," Kyle said pushing his friends hand off his shoulder "I'm not going to fuck her."

"I can tell the way she looks at you that she really wants you," Kenny smirked

"Shut up!" Kyle hissed

"Aw..come Ken," Stan said pulling the orange clad teen away "let's leave Kyle on his own so he can get it on with his love life."

"Oh dude," Kyle sighed "not you too."

"See ya," Stan smiled and waved at his friend as he and Kenny walked down towards the lake.

Kyle just shook his head and rolled his eyes "Those two are asses," he huffed.

"You stayed?" Chelsey asked with a slight smile as he walked back in through the door "I'm glad."

"Well what kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you to walk down to lake alone," he said taking her hand into his.

"A bad one," she smirked before pressing her lips onto his and wrapping her arms around his neck. The couple hungerly kissed each other, only stopping for a brief second to catch their breath. Before long both teen's hands were started to travel and they were begining to explore each other. Chelsey's breathing started to fasten as she began to get excited, her feelings she was feeling right now were warm and she wanted more. But before anything could happen between them the door to the yurt opened up...

"Sorry guys," Kenny said as he walked in "Stan forgot his luck lure."

"Goddamn it," Kyle hissed standing up straight but still holding onto Chelsey.

"Whoa," Kenny said with a huge grin "were you two just getting it on?"

"No," Chelsey replied as she gently pulled away from Kyle "just finishing getting ready."

"Dude," Kenny whispered giving Kyle a thumbs up...

"Dude shut up," Kyle whispered back

Chelsey grabbed her coat and returned to the boys "Okay ready guys."

The three of them joined Stan down by the lake "Here's your damn lure," Kenny said tossing his friend the tiny object...

"Dude," Stan gasped as he reached out and caught his lure "my Grandpa bought it for me right before he died, so it's kinda special."

"Sorry," Kenny replied

The group of friends relaxed all afternoon wether it was fishing or just skipping rocks, they enjoyed every second of it. That night they stayed up late trying to savor the last night of their vacation...The next morning they hurried around and when it came to start loading up the car they got a big surprise.

"I'm going to start taking the bags out to the car," Kenny said grabbing hold of his bags and taking out the door. With in seconds he returned all wide eyed "Dude," he said "our fucking car is gone."

"What!" Chelsey shouted

"It's fucking gone," Kenny repeated

"Dude," Stan said as he stepped outside "that's so not cool."

"Yeah," Kyle agreed "I mean who would steal a car? And how come none of heard anything last night?"

Chelsey broke down crying "What am I suppose to do? I mean how are we going to get home?"

Kyle wrapped his arms around her for comfort "It's going to be alright,"

"How?" she asked wiping a tear from her left eye

"Hey guys," Stan said walking over "we could always call Cartman."

"What?" Chelsey asked "I can't do that."

"I don't like they idea either but what choice do we have," Stan asked

"Wendy," Kenny said downlow

"Dude, not cool," Stan retorted

"Just kidding," Kenny smirked

"Still not cool,"

"So," Stan said "who wants to try and talk to Cartman?"

"I will," Chelsey said taking Stan's phone...

She dailed the number and waited for her fat cousin to answer..."The hell do you want hippie?" Cartman's voice said into the phone.

"Cartman...it's me," she replied softly.

"The hell?" he asked before changing his tone "Well..well..well.."

**Disclaimer: Okay it was short but I hoped you liked it, next chapter coming within the next few days...Sorry for any typos..Thanks for the reviews they really mean a lot to me,,, :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The teens waited patiently for Cartman to arrive "I wish he'd hurry his fat ass up," Kenny huffed as he plopped himself down next to Stan in the picnic area and watched as Chelsey paced back and forth talking to the police on her phone. Kyle on the other hand was standing off alone after talking with someone on his phone.

"Hey dude," Stan called from his seat "Why don't you come sit with us?"

"Huh?" Kyle asked as his friend's voice pulled him from his daze

"I said...why don't you come sit next to us," Stan replied.

"Okay," Kyle sighed as he slowly made his way over to his friends...

"Well I'm done with the report," Chelsey said as she walked over...

"What did they say?" Kenny asked looking up at her

"They said that if they see it they'll call me," she replied taking a seat in between Kyle and Stan...

"That sucks," Stan said

"Yeah it does," she agreed placing her head on Kyle's shoulder

"Ah...Chelsey," Kyle sighed

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked

"About?" she asked lifting her her head back up

"Something," he sighed standing up and pulling her far away from their friends

"Yes?" she asked all smiles

Kyle looked down at the ground "I think maybe we should brake up."

"What?" she asked

"Chelsey please," he said reaching out to take her hand in his hand "it's not you, it's me.."

"Don't touch me!" she hissed pulling away from him

Kyle felt really bad as he watched her storm off..."Goddamn it," he said under his breath..."I'm so sorry," he thought "but I had to..."

xoxoxoxoxox

Cartman arrived only to find his cousin in tears locked in Stan's arms completely avoiding the Jew. He looked over at Kyle and smiled giving him a thumbs up in which Kyle just flipped him off, he couldn't believe that he had Jew boy into braking up with cousin...Life was good once again...

_**Sorry for the short chapter, hope you liked it...Sorry for any typos..Next chapter will be longer...please leave a review and I will update faster...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

Kyle felt sick and he had felt that way since he broke up with Chelsey. True he did not want to brake it off with her but Cartman had told him that was the only way he would come out to pick them up. He thought about going back to her and begging for her forgiveness but ever since they came home she would do nothing but avoid him.

"Hey," he sighed as he greeted Kenny outside after school

"Sup," Kenny smiled

"How's Chelsey?" he found himself asking

"Depressed," Kenny replied "All she does is cry dude."

"Cry," Kyle repeated now feeling ten time worst

"Yeah," Kenny nodded "you really hurt her."

"I know," Kyle replied rubbing his hands over his face "and I feel like shit about it."

"Yeah well her and Stan are really annoying together,"

Kyle looked up at him "Really? he asked "How so?"

"Well when she starts crying then he starts crying and that my friend starts to get on your nerves after awhile."

"Hey dudes," Stan said as he and Chelsey walked out of the school together.

"Sup," Kenny waved

"Hi Kenny," Chelsey said giving a quick smile and hug before turning to Kyle "Kyle," she said flatly.

"Chelsey...I..," Kyle started to say but she just shook her head "I don't want to hear it," she said before taking hold Stan's arm "Let's go."

"Okay," Stan shrugged before waving goodbye to his friends "see ya dudes."

Kyle watched as his best friend and his ex walk away together "Okay see ya," he heard Kenny's voice say from beside him.

"You're leaving?" he asked

"Yeah dude," Kenny replied with smirk

"But..." Kyle began to say but Tara walked up "Hi Kyle," she greeted before turning all her attention to Kenny "and hello Sexy."

"Hello," Kenny smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck...

"Oh Kenny," she began moaning as he continued to suck on her neck...

Kyle began to feel very uncomfortable "Okay dude," he said "I'll see ya later."

xooxxoxo

Stan and Chelsey walked to a nearby burger joint to get something to snack on..."What should we get?" he asked

Chelsey looked over the menu before suggesting an order of chili cheese fries..."Sounds good," he said with a smile " I like the way you think."

After ordering their food the two took a seat by the window "So how long are you going to give Kyle cold shoulder?" he asked

"I don't know," she shrugged "I mean I don't even know why he broke up with me in the first place."

Stan just shrugged because he didn't know why his friend had broken up with in the first place, he knew that all Kyle did was talk about was her on the phone at night when he called. When the food came they sat and talked about other things that did not include Kyle or even more surprising Wendy...

"So there I was on my early morning beach walk when I saw a pod of dolphins..jumping and playing, Oh my God Stan you would have loved it."

"That sounds amazing," Stan smiled

"We should plan to go there after we graduate," she suggested

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed

She smiled as she stared at him

"What?" he asked looking up at her when he felt her gaze

"Oh nothing," she blushed "I was just picturing you with a tan."

"A tan," he repeated with a smirk "how'd I look?"

"Cute," she teased

"Really?" he asked "You think I'm cute?"

"Just a little," she replied sticking out her tounge.

"Stan is that you?" a very familar voice asked

Stan quickly turned around "W-Wendy?" he asked "What are you doing here?"

"What?" she asked "Am I not allowed to come here?"

"Huh?" he asked with a head tilt...

"I see you're moving on," she said flashing her eyes towards Chelsey...

"We're just friends," Chelsey spoke...

"Bitch I wasn't talking to you!" Wendy snapped

Taken back by Wendy's words Chelsey just sat there with a shocked look on her face...

"Hey," Stan said to Wendy "you broke up with me remember? So that means I can hang out with whoever I want."

"Whatever," she said before turning around and walking up to Devon who had been standing the background and giving him the biggest kiss.

Stan felt his anger growing inside him to see his girl with another guy but when Chelsey's hand was placed upon his he soon forgot about it...

xoxoxoxoox

A couple weeks later Chelsey was in one of her depressed moods so Stan invited her over to his house to watch a movie...Well he invited Kenny as well but alas he had other plans with Tara and involved some heavy touching. So it was just the two of them watching the movie and when it was over Chelsey still felt sad...

"Why did he say he loved me?" she asked "only to take it all away?"

"Don't know," Stan shrugged "but I do know a way to ease your pain."

"How?" she asked

"With this?" he smirked pulling out a bottle of whiskey "it helps me to forget about Wendy."

She looked from the bottle to the ground "I don't know..."

"Come on," he said "just one shot."

She smiled "Oh alright then."

Her one shot became four and right after that one Stan broke down crying..."Why does she do this to me?" he asked

"Shh..." Chelsey said rubbing his back "if you don't stop you'll make me cry again."

"Why does she like that jock dick over me?"

"Because she's dumb," Chelsey replied

"Yeah well Kyle's dumb for braking up with you too," he replied...

Chelsey stopped rubbing his back, he looked up at her ...and before they could stop each other their lips were locked ...This was wrong they both had to agree but yet why did it feel so right? Chelsey couldn't control herself and before she knew it she had pulled him on top of her...It just felt so good making out with him...

_**Thanks for the reviews...here is the next chapter, hope you liked it..Please leave a review and the faster I will update this story... As promised this chapter is slightly longer and hopefully the next one will be as well. What's going to happen next? Sorry for any typos**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

When the two teens finally broke apart they were out of breath..."Oh gosh," Chelsey sighed "I am so sorry."

"Huh? Stan asked sitting up "what's wrong?"

"This just feels really weird," she admitted

"Yeah but it also feels so right," he confessed

She half smiled at his comment because she knew he was right. "But we both have had a couple of drinks,"

"So," he shrugged

"Well how do I know it's not the alcohol taking an affect?"

Without answering her Stan just stared off into an empty space "Do you want to go play some basketball?" he asked completely changing the subject.

She sighed knowing she was right about the makeout session they had just shared was the whiskey. "Okay Stan," she said softly "I'll go play basketball with you, even though I suck at it."

"Don't worry," he smiled "I'll teach ya."

"Great," she replied through a fake smile.

xoxoxoxoxo

After biding Stan a farewell Chelsey made her way home..."Sup," was her greeting from her fat cousin as he sat in usual spot on the couch "where have you been?"

"None of your Goddamn business," she quickly retorted

"So how are you and Jew boy doing?" he asked not taking his eyes off the television.

"Don't freaking act like you don't know that we broke up!" she snapped

"Broke up?" he asked in fake shocked tone "But why?"

"I don't know," she said with a heavy sigh before walking over to the stairs "well..night.'

"Goodnight," he called after her and once his cousin was out of sight he grinned the most evil of grins..."I know why," he smirked...

The next day Stan awoke to the sound of his cell phone going off "Goddamn it," he groaned as he reached for it. "Hello?"

"Hey Stan," Chelsey's cheerful voice greeted his ears..

"Hey," he repeated completely baffled as to why she was calling him this early in the afternoon...

"I was just wondering when if we were still going to go shoot some hoops?"

"Shit," mumbled under his breath before replying "I'll be there in about an hour."

"Perfect," she replied "I'll see you then..."

Stan quickly rushed to get ready "Damn it Stan," he said to himself "how could you forget about making plans." He grabbed some clothes out of his closet and quickly put them on then rushed out the door...

xoxoxoox

The two teens went to the gym up in North Park and paid the three dollars to get in. They changed in the locker rooms and both reunited out on the court in shorts and tee shirts...

"I have to warn you...I really do suck at this..." Chelsey said with a smile as she held the ball in her hands...

"All you to do is throw the ball at the hoop,"

"I know that," she replied rolling her eyes "but I don't have good aim.."

Chelsey was not lying about her sucking, in fact everytime she would toss the ball she would let out a tiny scream...

"Wow you really do suck," Stan smirked as he tossed the ball and making it in...

"Shut up!" she laughed "I know I do."

"Here," he said standing behind her and positioning her...

His touch made her feel nervous "Okay," he whispered "try tossing it now."

This time when she tossed it almost made it in..."Damn it," hissed...

oxoxoxo

"That was kinda fun," she said walking out of the gym "even through I missed almost every single shot..until you helped me..."

"The more you practice, the more you'll improve," he smiled.

"You really think?" she asked

"No," he teased

"That's it," she said playfully as she bent down and grabbed a handful of snow "I will throw it."

"No you won't," he retorted "you don't have the guts and besides you'd probably miss."

"You are so dead," she said tossing the ball of snow at the boy who just playfull insulted her and just as he predicted it missed but only by an inch.

Stan smiled as he reached down to pick himself up his own handful of snow..."NO!" she screamed "Don't you dare."

"Okay," he smirked taking a step closer to her.

"Stay back," she said pointing at him

"And if I don't?" he asked still making his way over to her.

Chelsey smiled as she backed away from him...Stan tossed the snowball and hit her in the shoulder...

"You ass," she said playfully

"I'm an ass now?" he asked

"Yes," she replied sticking out her tounge "a big one."

"Okay," he said "that's it." With that said he rushed towards her..

Chelsey screamed "GET AWAY!"

"No!" he called "You called me an ass!"

"Goddamn it!" she shouted as she tried her best to run the snow "you know I can't run that good in the snow."

Stan chased her until he was within arm reach...When he grabbed her they both fell into the snow...

"You jerk!" she said playfully as she looked up at him

"Yeah I kinda am," he said with a smirk...

"You're still an ass,"

He just shook his head and stared at her for a moment before slowly bringing his face down to hers and gently pressing his lips onto hers.

Her heart began to race as she began kissing him back...this time they were kissing without anything to drink. But she did feel guilt because she had just broken up with Kyle and she still loved him but Stan was making her feel things she never felt before...As they continued to kiss she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer...but as luck would have it a car was just passing by and the passager in the back seat looked over and saw what was going on...

At first Kyle was not sure if who he saw was really who he saw but his worst fears were confimed when he snapped a picture and zoomed it in...

"I'll kill him," he whispered...

_**Okay here is the next chapter...hope you liked it...anyway next one coming soon:D thanks for the reviews they really meant a lot...please leave a review... PS..sorry for any typos...what's going to happen next? and if she has to choose, who should she? **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

**Cartman's house...**

_**Knock...Knock..knock...!**_

"Miiiim!" Cartman called for his mother from the couch...

_No answer..._

"Miiiiim!" he bellowed "Somebody's at the dooooor!"

_Still no answer..._

"Goddamn it," he groaned as he lifted himself off the couch "Why the fuck do I have to do everything here?"

He opened the door to reveal a very pissed off Kyle..."Kahl?" he asked "The Fuck?"

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Kyle hissed as he grabbed hold of the cubby teen's shirt collar...

"The fuck did I do?" Cartman quickly retorted

"You broke us up..."

"Yeah becasue I don't want a Goddamn kike in mah family,"

Without warning Kyle brought back his fist and slammed it into Cartman's face..."JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Cartman's hands went straight to his nose as the blood began to flow from it "The hell," he mumbled

"I just saw Stan makingout with her in a field up in North Park," Kyle explained

"Then the fuck are you mad at me for?" asked Cartman

"Because Fatass!" Kyle hissed "You made me brake up with her and that means it's all your fault."

"Mine?" Cartman asked pointing to himself "How is Stan being a fast player all my fault?"

Kyle couldn't come up with a good answer to that question, he could see Cartman's point. Stan knew what she meant to him and just because they had broken up did not mean that he had any right to her.

"So," Cartman said "you should be all pissed off at him, not me."

"Shut up CARTMAN!" Kyle hissed..

"I mean I thought he was your best friend?" Cartman asked knowing that Jew boy's mind was running on over drive "and if he really was your best friend he would not be going after your ex..."

Kyle slowly let go of Cartman's shirt "Goddamn it," he said under his breath

xoxoxoxoxox

Chelsey was confused she knew she still had feelings for Kyle but her feelings for Stan were growing. Kyle had broken up with her but Stan was also his best friend, so that was sure to be weird for him to deal with.

"Hey," Stan said as he rejoined her downstairs at his house "let's go get something to eat."

"Okay," she said smiling "where are we going to go?"

"I'm going to take you to a real classy burger joint," he replied with large grin.

"Really?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder in ther crook of her neck.

She blushed as he started to gently kiss her neck "Stan," she whispered "that tickles."

"You know you enjoy it," he said in her ear

"Yeah I do," she giggled "I really it."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he said as he brought his head back up "I really mean it."

"I am?" she asked "but what Wendy?"

"I thought I wanted her but after I met you that all changed," he explained "and you became a big part of my life."

She looked him the eyes "I don't know what to say..."

"Well come on let's go get some grub," he said changing the subject.

oxxoxoxoxo

Dinner went well and after Stan walked her home where the couple shared yet another long passionate kiss...

"Night," she whispered as they gently pulled away

"Goodnight beautiful," he replied with a smile.

"Beautiful?" she asked "how am I beautiful?"

"You just are," he answered before giving her one last peck on the cheek...

"Well then goodnight handsome," she blushed.

Stan watched as she closed the door and once she was out of sight he let out a heavy sigh, yeah life was great...As he walked home he came face to face with his best friend..."Oh hey dude," he greeted with a smile...

"Why Stan?" Kyle asked

Stan raised an eyebrown "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this to her?" Kyle sighed

"What am I doing?' Stan asked

"I think you're just playing with her heart and you're going to hurt her when Ms Bitch decides to take you back..."

"That's not true!" Stan hissed "I am not getting back together with Wendy."

"Sure," Kyle said rolling his eyes

"Goddamn it Kyle!" Stan huffed "you're just upset because she moved on when you broke it off with her..."

"I didn't want to fucking break it off with her!" Kyle snapped

"Then why did you?"

"You wouldn't understand," Kyle sighed

"Why because I'm not as smart as you?" Stan asked "She told me how you would tell her that you loved her and that you just brok it off with her for no reason."

"Oh and what Wendy had a reason to break with your sorry ass?"

Stan stared at his friend for a minute before answering him "Wendy told me I needed to pay attention to her more or something like that...I wasn't really paying attention to her..."

"You see," Kyle pointed out "you really don't care."

"Yes I do dude!" Stan quickly retorted "I care a whole lot for her!"

"Like hell you do!" Kyle hissed "You probably just want to get you dick wet or something..."

"Take that back!" Stan snapped "You know I wouldn't do that to her1"

Kyle just shrugged "How do I know? I mean you have no problem stabbing you best friend in the back."

"How am I stabbing you in the back?" Stan asked "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Then break it off with her please,"

Stan looked down at the ground "I can't do that dude,"

Kyle watched as Stan started to walk past him "If had any drop of sense left you would let her before you hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her like you did," Stan said with a sigh...

What happened next happened in a blur...for both friends were rolling around in the snow punching and clawing at each other...Both fighting over one girl and neither one was going to stop until the other felt pain...

_**Thanks for your reviews they were awesome ;D Well here is the next chapter I hope you liked it...I will try to get the next one up later today but that's only if I get a enough reviews...Please I want to hit 90+...keeping my fingers crossed...Tell me what you thought about and who should she choose and is Kyle right about Stan or does he truly have feelings for her? Well I'll update faster with reviews..so stay tuned...Ps..Sorry for any typos..**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

When Kyle got home he was very upset over what had happened. He had gotten in a fight with his best friend over a girl, a thing they had promised each other they would never do when they were younger. He also felt guilty at what happened as he closed his eyes replaying the event over in his head.

Stan had decided to stop fighting "Dude...I'm done," he said as got to his feet and held out his hand for his friend to take but being the proud figure Kyle was he refused.

"Fuck off!" he spat as he hit his friend's hand away and instead he got to his own feet.

Stan looked at his friend's face to see a few scrapes and bruises on it, he opened his mouth to say something but Kyle slammed him in the stomach... Standing back the furious red head watched as his friend crumble over in pain holding onto his stomach..

"Dude," Stan coughed "the hell?"

This made Kyle feel like shit and he had to get out of there...So he turned and ran all the way home fighting back some tears that were stining his eyes...

Kyle reopened his eyes to look at his reflection in his mirror..."GODDAMN IT!" he hissed before slamming his fist into it shattering it into a million pieces..."Guys don't fucking cry!"

Within seconds his Mother was in at his door "Kyle!" she called "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he quickly answered

"Well what broke Bubbie?" she asked

"My mirror," he sighed opening his door to go retrieve the broom and dust pan...

"Kyle!" him Mom said in total surprise "Your hand is bleeding!"

"I'm fine Ma," he replied holding his hand close to him...not wanting to deal this right now...

oxxoxoxoxoxo

Sunday Chelsey texted Stan to ask if he wanted to do anything but he wrote back that he wasn't feeling that great. She felt really bad so she decided to make her Mom's famous Chicken Soup and deliver it to him.

She knocked on his door a few hours later only to be greeted by Mrs. Marsh..."Hello Mrs. Marsh," she smiled "is your son home."

"Yes," Sharon replied "he's upstairs."

"I made him some soup," she said holding up the container "may I take it to him."

Mrs. Marsh nodded and moved a side to let the young girl in...

Chelsey slowly made her way up the stairs and to Stan's room, she gently knocked on his door. "Stan," said by the door.

She heard movement from inside the room "Chelsey? What are you doing here?" she heard him ask "I told you I was sick."

"I know," she replied "and that's why I made you some soup."

"You did?"

"Yeah," she smiled "so can I come in?"

"Alright," he sighed "but I have to warn you I'm not pretty."

"I think I can handle it," she replied rolling her eyes as she opened the door to his room...Once she was inside her eyes met his and to her surprise he had a big dark eye..

"Jesus," she said placing the soup container down on his desk and walking over to him "what the hell happened to you?"

Stan did not want to bash Kyle and the fight..."It's a long story," he sighed

"Well are you alright?" she asked gently running her fingers over his face causing him to flinch from the pain..."Sorry," she whispered...

He half smiled as he took her hand into his and gently began kissing her finger tips...She smiled at him before running her free hand through his raven hair..."Want me to try to make you feel better?" she asked

"How are you planning to do that?" he asked

"Like this," she whispered as she kissed his hurt eye ever so gently...

With her kissimg him it was making him go hot, he wondered how she chould not feel how hot his skin was on her lips...he never wanted her to stop...

xoxoxoxoox

At school on Monday Kenny was in an extra good mood..."He must of gotten laid," Stan whispered to Chelsey who just nodded in agreement...

"Hey guys," he greeted with a extra wide grin "I have a song stuck in my head, do you know which one?"

The two teens just shrugged "Which one?" Chelsey asked

"Whistle," he smirked before starting to sing it "Can you blow my whistle baby..Whistle baby.."

"Aw dude, come on," Stan said "do really have to hear your singing?"

"What I had to deal with your shitty singing when we went camping," Kenny quickly retorted.

"Stan...Stan!" a female's voice called from behind

"Yeah," he asked turning back to see Bebe rushing towards him

"Is it true?" she asked

"Is what true?" he asked

"That you're dating her?" she asked flashing her eyes over towards Chelsey

Stan looked over at Chelsey and then back at Bebe "So what if I am?" he asked

"No reason," she shrugged before rushing back over to Wendy...

"So we're dating now?" she asked folding her arms across her chest...

"We can be if you want to?" he said holding her hands into his...

She blushed before nodding "I want to..."

He smiled before leaning forward and giving her a tender kiss on her lips...

"No way dude," Kenny mumble nearby...

When the couple broke apart Chelsey's eyes fell upon a sad looking figure off in the corner..."I'll be right back," she said making her way over...

"Dude, so how did ya get the shiner?" she heard Kenny ask as she walked away...

"Hey," she said as walked up to Kyle "look I was wondering if we could still be friends."

Kyle sighed as he thought it over...having her in his life was better then not having her in his life at all. "Okay," he half-heartedly replied...

"Great," she smiled wrapping her arms around him "I would miss you too much..."

"Same here," he thought as he hugged her back...

_**Disclaimer: Okay here is the next chapter and it's the last one for a few days...I want to thank you for the reviews and making it 90...:D Please tell me what you think so far...Sorry for any typos... **_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

In class Kyle was forced to watch as Stan and Chelsey secretly hold hands under their desks...He rolled his eyes as the two of them kept flash each other smiles..."Come on Chelsey," he thought to himself "you know he's not right for you." Though he thought that about his once best friend, he did feel guilty. It would be a whole lot better if she was another girl and not his ex...As he sat there staring at them he felt something hit the back of his head, he turned to see that Cartman had thrown a pencil at him.

"What?" he mouth at the fat teen.

"Some best friend," he mouthed back flashing his eyes towards Stan as he smitted with his kitten.

Kyle rolled his eyes and held back his vomit "Urg..Gag!" he thought..."I think I'm going to be sick.."

Mr. Mack entered the class "Morning," he greeted "I have an anouncement to make. So can I have everyone's attention?"

Every student looked up at their old balding..slightly over weight teacher..."There will a dance at the end of the month and for some reason it's going to be part of your grade."

The class erupted with groans...Mr. Mack ignored them as he kept on talking "And I have pre-selected the student who is going to work on the project..."

"Wendy Testaburger..."

Wendy sat up straight in her chair "A perfect choice," she smiled

"Yeah," he agreed "now everyone else _**must **_attend to be graded."

"That's bullcrap," Cartman mumbled

At lunch Kyle refused to sit with his friends and decided to sit by himself...Yeah sitting alone feeling sorry for yourself seemed to be the way to go. Sure he was still friends with her but he was still very upset at Stan...

"Sup Kahl?" Cartman asked walking over and placing his tray down at Kyle's table..

"The hell do you want?" the red head asked without picking up his head

"So how does it feel?" Cartman smirked "to see your best friend with the woman you love?"

"Fuck off fatass," Kyle said downlow...

"I bet you it rips you apart from the inside out..."

Kyle squeezed his hands into tight fists hating the fact that Cartman was right about him...

Back at the table Stan was asking Chelsey out on a proper date..."What are we going to do?" she asked

"I don't know yet," he shrugged "but I'll figure something out."

"Well whatever it will be...I hope it's fun," she smiled

"I know something fun you could do," Kenny winked

"Dude," Stan said as Chelsey blushed...

xoxoxoxox

As the week neared the end Wendy had decided upon her theme for the dance...

"50's Sock Hop?" Kenny read aloud "dude that sounds lame."

"I don't know," Chelsey shrugged "it might kinda fun."

"Yeah if ya into that lame ass music," Stan said

"It sucks that we're graded for it," Tara sighed as she squeezed Kenny's hand "because I would take you under the bleachers and...well you know.."

Chelsey just shook her head "Those two..." she sighed under breath "are made for each other."

When Friday afternoon arrived she found it extremely difficult to find something to where, she must have tried on every single outfit at least twice before deciding on a short denim skirt with a pair of leggin's and a aqua blue sparkle shirt...

"God," she sighed "why am I so nervous?"

She closed her eyes remembering the same nervous feeling she felt when her and Kyle started going out, a sigh escaped her lips as she replayed the thought of him in her head...

Meanwhile Stan was having almost the same problem when it came to his nerves..."We've been out before," he thought "but why does this feel so different?"

When six thirty came around Stan found himself outside of Cartman's door feeling a little sick...he held his breath as he rang the doorbell...Seconds later the door opened and revealed his date...

"You look hot," he blurted out

"Thanks," she replied trying to hide her blush...

"Ready?" he asked clearing his throat

She nodded before hooking her left arm around his right and closing the door behind her with her free arm..."So what are we going to do this evening Marsh?"

He smiled before telling her about the evening he had planned for them "Well first off I am taking you out for dinner and then afterwards we're going ice skating."

Dinner was some Chinese restaurant on the far end of town where they sat and talked.

They learned a lot about each other..like how Stan was so into sports when he was younger and somehow he seemed to change over night or how much she like living in Colorado vs Florida...

"I love seeing the moutians," she said "and if I were ever to move back that's what I would probably miss them the most."

"Oh," he sighed "that's all you'd miss?"

She smiled "Well if you went with me then I wouldn't have to miss you..."

"I would totally go with you," he grinned

After dinner they walked slowly hand in hand towards the pond "You do know Floridians don't ice skate," she said with a tiny smile.

"It basically like roller skating," he replied "and I heard you were pretty good at that."

"Yeah but it's ice,"

"So," he shrugged "I'm sure you'll be fine... Beautiful."

She smiled "I like how you call me beautiful...It makes me feel special."

"You are special," he said pulling her into a hug...

Before they could skate they stopped at the store to buy a cheap pair of skates and then it was off to pond. They sat side by side lacing up their skates...laughing at each other's jokes...Once done it off on the ice they went where they held each other's hands. Chelsey had to admit it was pretty romantic being under the starlit sky ice skating alone. Her heart was doing flip-flops as they held onto each other and it seemed like the perfect moment to stop and kiss...

"Well look who it is," a voice said

They turned to see Wendy and Devon standing there hand and hand...

And just like that their romantic moment was over..."Hello Stan," Wendy waved giving him a wink and blown kiss...

"You know Darsh," Devon smirked "I don't know why you wany her for a girlfriend? I mean she doesn't even put out."

"It's Marsh!" Stan snapped before turning back to Chelsey "Do you just want to leave?" he asked.

She just nodded and the two of them started to leave

"GO ON DARSH!" Devon called "AND TAKE YOUR TIGHT ASS GIRLFRIEND WITH YOU!"

"Wait," Stan said stopping "we were here first..So you leave."

"Oh..ho," Devon laughed "We have another brave one."

"Stan," Chelsey said pulling his hand "let's just go."

Stan sighed and followed Chelsey over to the bench where they changed their skates back into their shoes... With one last look back they saw the other couple out in the middle of the pond making out...

Chelsey felt bad about their date ending bad...so she decided she was going to make it up to Stan somehow...

_**Disclaimer: Okay here is the next chapter..hope you enjoyed...Thanks for your reviews and no I will not make this a Kyman fanfic...My Super Best Friend might be gay but I don't write gay stories...I will update sooner if you leave a review...Ps..Sorry for any typos..**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**0Chapter 25**_

Sunday Morning...

Eric Cartman awoke to the sweet smell of bacon, he yawned as he made his way upstairs...He expected to see his mother but instead found his cousin in the kitchen cooking.

"Morning," she greeted him with a wide grin "are you hungry?"

He raised his eyebrow at her "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm always nice to you," she replied "it's always you being crappy to me."

Cartman still didn't know if he could trust her as he took his seat at the table...

"I made you blueberry pancakes," she said placing a few of them on a plate and handing them to him

He glared at her as he took his first bite..."Aunt Liane wanted me to tell you she's going to be gone until tomorrow. And I was wondering if I gave this," she said holding up a fifty "if you would go out tonight."

"The hell would I do that for?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest

"Because you're the best cousin in the whole world," she lied "and besides why do you want to hang around here with just me?"

Cartman thought this over for a minute "If you double it..then we'll talk."

Chesley crossed her arms this time "So if I give you a hundred dollars you'd leave for the night."

"Yes that's my price," he said picking up his plate and throwing away most of his food "so take it or leave it...oh and your pancakes taste like shit."

She narrowed her eyes "Fine, you have a deal...Besides I couldn't deal with your fat ass all night."

"Eh!" he snapped turning back to her "I'm not fat...I'm big boned."

"No," she said shaking "you're just fat."

"Fuck you skank!" he spat as he walked out of the kitchen

"Asshole," she thought "but it's going to be worth it when he's gone for the night.."

Cartman made his way over to the couch and flipped on the television "I wonder why she wants to get rid of me so bad?" he asked himself

After cleaning up the kitchen Chelsey rushed upstairs so she could be in private to text her boyfriend. She smiled afterwards because if all goes well they would be spending some alone time together tonight. When it came time to pay off her cousin she gladly handed him the money...Cartman took his money and smiled "Pleasure doing business with you Cuz."

Chelsey waved bye as she watched her chubby cousin waddle down the driveway and out of sight. She closed the door and let out a sigh of relief..."Finally," she breathed "now time to get ready." She rushed upstairs to change into her most comfortable pair of jeans and a cute baby style tee...Then she went back downstairs to straighten the house up before Stan arrived. A knock on the door caused her to jump but quickly recover as she quickly opened it.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Wow!" he smiled "What a greeting."

She blushed as she pulled him in "Okay so here's what I was thinking...That we order pizza and watch movies for a bit."

"Sounds good to me,"

They ordered the pizza and picked out the movie they would be watching...When the pizza arrived they each grabbed a slice and made their way over to the couch where pushed play for the movie. During the movie Chelsey thought it would be fun to lay her head on Stan's shoulder. Feeling her close to him made him want to wrap his arm around her, she smiled when she felt his arm around her.

"That was a pretty cool movie," she said sitting up

"Yeah," he agreed

She looked down at ground "Can I tell you a secret?"

"What?"

"Ever since I moved here...I have always had a crush on you," she admitted

"Really?" he asked "but what about Kyle?"

"I liked him but it was always you I liked,"

Stan smiled and kissed her on the forehead "But you had Wendy and I didn't want to interfere. I know how much she dislikes me."

"Don't worry about her," he said starting to gently run his fingers through her hair and behind her ears "I'm here and I just want to be with you."

She blushed "You make me having feelings I have never felt before and it makes me want to have more."

"You give me those feelings, too." he said swallowing hard as she began tenderly kiss the crook of his neck.

"I never want this moment to end," she whispered as she continued to kiss.

"Me neither," he whispered back before lifting her head up and kissing her lips...Their simple kisses became hungry kisses and their hormones were running wild. The events that happened next were a blur but they still felt so right...Hands and lips exploring each other...It felt like a dream that neither one of them wanted to wake up from...

**Disclaimer: Here is the next chapter hope you liked it...Sorry for any typos. Thanks for the reviews...Sorry for it being a short chapter, next one will be longer...promises...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Kyle let out a sigh as he watched tv from his couch, this was norm for him and it was boring as hell. He missed being with Chelsey. even if they did not go out they would talk upon hours and still have fun. But who was he kidding she was with Stan now..not him and that depressed him. He would spend endless hours trying to debate whether or not he should tell her the truth, tonight he was leaning towards (yes).

A knock on the door caused him to jump slightly, he rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the door. "What the hell do you want Fatass?" he asked when he saw Cartman standing there.

"Nothing Kahl," Cartman replied sweetly "just wanted tell you something."

"What?" Kyle asked folding his arms across his chest

"It's about Chelsey," he smirked

"What about her?" the red head asked through clenched teeth.

Cartman knew he had his attention now, so he took it upon himself to be the barrier of bad news. "Well she's with Stan now."

"I know," he sighed

"No moron!" Cartman spat "I mean they are really together as we speak...most likely fucking each other's brains out."

"How the hell do you know?"

"Because she practically kicked me out of the house earlier," Cartman explained

"But how do you know that's what she wanted to do?" Kyle found himself asking.

Cartman grinned from ear to ear "I read her text messages from earlier."

"And what did they say?"

"They said...Stan I want you so bad," Cartman smirked "I want to feel you deep inside."

"SHUT UP!" Kyle snapped pushing past Cartman "They did not say that."

"Ah..yeah they did," Cartman nodded

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"Then let's go back to my house just so I can prove to you that I am not lying," Cartman said calmly.

xoxo

Kyle could not believe he had let Cartman talk him into going back to his house but he just had to prove to the Fatass that he was wrong.

"Okay Kahl," Cartman said "but I must warn you...It's not going to be pretty."

Cartman opened his front door slowly and stepped in, Kyle followed closely. When they walked in no one was downstairs so they assumed that they must be upstairs. Cartman led the way up the stairs and we he got to his cousin's door he turned back to Kyle and smiled.

"This is it," Kyle thought as Cartman barged right in

"WHAT'S HAPPENING CUZ!" he shouted causing both teens to jump up, they had still been making out rather heavily.

"What the hell!" she snapped fixing her shirt

"Yeah dude, not cool," Stan said

Kyle suddenly pushed past Cartman and into her room with a shocked look on his face. He had been hoping that Cartman was lying but by the looks of it..he wasn't.

"Kyle," Chelsey said turning beet red "what are you doing here?"

The red head just shrugged his shoulders before saying "I should have never broken up with you."

Stan felt so uncomfortable sitting there with his ex-bestfriend's eyes on him, he could feel them ripping into his soul. He closed his own eyes and hid his face in his hands.

"Kahl!" Cartman snapped "Just shut the hell up..."

"No Cartman," Kyle said "I'm telling her the truth."

"Truth?" she asked "What truth?"

Kyle took a deep breath before finally revealing why he broke up with her.

Chelsey just sat back and listened to everyone of his words...And when he was finished she spoke...

_**Disclaimer: Okay here is the next chapter and it's kinda a cliffhanger...sorry :C but leave a review and I will update faster...sorry for any typos and sorry for the short chapter..next one will be longer... **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"So you broke up with me because if you didn't my cousin would never have come to pick us up?" she asked slowly getting off her bed .

"Yes," Kyle sighed "and I am very sorry I hurt you."

She made her way over to where the red-head and her cousin were standing. "Why?" she asked her cousin "Why are you always interfering in my life?"

"Because," he said glaring at her "I don't like you and God knows how much I hate the Jew Rat. So why would I want to see my two enemies together and happy?"

Without warning she brought back her right hand and slapped it across her cousin's chubby cheek. Cartman's left hand immediately shot to his cheek, he held back tears that were clearly ready to fall from his eyes. "Dumb bitch!" he spat at her but she just ignored him.

"And you," she said turning towards Kyle "how could you let someone force you to break up with someone you really cared about, unless you wanted to break it off all a long."

"No that's not..." Kyle tried to say something but Chelsey just waved him off "Please," she said fighting back her own set of tears "I want you just to leave."

Kyle felt his heart sink, that was the last thing he wanted to was to make her cry. He wanted so much to just wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be alright and that he was very sorry for hurting. His eyes flashed towards his ex-bestfriend who was still sitting on her bed covering his face.

"Why can't you look at me Stan?" he found himself asking "Are you too ashamed of what you are doing?"

Stan lowered his hands from face opened his mouth but was quickly distracted by Chelsey grabbing her coat and then shoving past the two boys in front of the door. He jumped off the bed and quickly chased after her.

"Chelsey!" he called as he followed her outside "Chelsey wait up!"

When he caught up with her could see her face was soaked from tears "How could he?" she sniffed "How could he let my stupid cousin to talk him into breaking up with me?"

Stan pulled her in to a hug "I don't think Kyle meant to hurt you like this."

"Well he did a shitty job of it," she cried laying her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat.

"Yeah but he did it in what he thought was the best intentions," he explained as he rocked her slowly back and forth.

"But we could have found another way home,"

"I know," he sighed as his mind raced around what he was about to say "do you still care about him?"

She wiped her tears away as she looked up at him completely speechless. "I know you do," he said "and that's why I'm going to be a good friend...even through he hates but I am going to let you go."

"But..." she started to say but he cut her off "Just until you decide who you want to be with."

"Stan," she whispered "Please don't make me choose."

He looked down at her "You're going to have to, because I don't want to have my heart broken again before I get in to deep."

"And I don't want my heart broken again either."

"I know," he said smiling slightly "and I know you will choose whoever your heart really loves."

He hugged her close to him one more time before letting her go and slowly walking away. Sure it hurt him to leave her but he did not want to confuse the poor girl anymore then what she already was. He knew he cared for her and he wanted to see her happy...even if she choose Kyle."

"She was with him first," he told himself as he walked home with his hand shoved deep in his pockets "and if she still loves him then I'm not going to stand in their way."

When Chelsey returned to her room Cartman was still standing there "Bitch, you had no right slapping me in mah face."

"Fatass," she retorted "you had no fucking right to interfere in my life."

"Yeah well you had no fucking right to come into my house and change everything in mah life."

She crossed her arms "Oh I'm sorry my mother got sick and we had to leave our home just come to this hell hole of a town. And I'm sorry that I'm related to you."

xoxoxoxoxox

Kyle slowly walked down the street kicking a tiny rock along the way, a sigh escaped his lips as he replayed the events that had just gone down at Cartman's house. He should have gone after her when she ran off not Stan, his once so called best friend was probably making out with her right now. Another sigh found it's way through his lips as he approached Starks Pond, he looked around to make sure he was there alone. But he wasn't there alon..no..there was another lonely soul there...

Stan looked to his left and saw Kyle walking over to the bench down by Starks Pond, he shrugged his shoulders and made his way over to him.

"Hey," he said in a cracked tone

"The hell do you want?" Kyle asked not taking his eyes off the ground.

Stan walked over to him "We need to talk,"

"And what makes you think I want that to talk you?" he asked snapping his eyes up to the boy now standing in front of him.

"Please Kyle," Stan begged.

Kyle crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows "I'm listening," he said in a snotty tone "traitor."

"Okay I am not a traitor," Stan said calmly

"Yeah you are Stan!" Kyle snapped "I asked you to stay away from her and yet tonight you were getting all hot and heavy with her."

"That was her idea," Stan replied "and besides that's what couples do."

"Shut up!" Kyle yelled "You two are not a real couple!"

"Yes we are...I mean were!" Stan defended...

"No your not!" the Red-head fired back "Like I said before you just want to get your dick wet."

"You may think you know me but you know what Kyle!" Stan snapped "You really don't!"

"Oh really," Kyle asked quickly standing and getting in his ex-friend's face "I bet you fifty dollars you broke up with Wendy on purpose, just so you could steal my girl."

"Dude not cool," Stan replied "Wendy broke up with me because I told her she was being selfish for not taking you to the hospital that night Chelsey's mother died."

Kyle stared at Stan for a moment, thinking these words over "I don't believe you."

"Fine," Stan said throwing his hands up in the air in disbelief "then don't but I know it's the truth."

"How did it feel Stan?" asked Kyle

"How did what feel?" Stan shrugged

"Making out with your friend's ex-girlfriend, feeling her body close to yours and knowing that at any moment you were going to cause her to do the something she would regret for the rest of her life."

Stan felt an anger run through his veins that he was not use to, Kyle was making him out to be the bad guy and act as if he did not care for Chelsey. He knew the love he felt for Cartman's cousin was new and it was the warmest feeling he had ever felt before. Everything about her he loved, even her flaws but Kyle was acting as if he was the only one that cared deeply for her.

"You're nothing but a back stabbing bastard," Kyle said "that doesn't belong being happy."

That was it... Kyle had hit a last nerve and before Stan could control himself he had already brought back his fist and slammed it into Kyle's face.

"Kyle..." he said softly "I'm sorry."

"Just go Stan!" Kyle snapped holding a hand over his face

Stan turned to leave and as he started to walk away he said "I'm leaving it up to choose who she wants to be with. So may the better man win."

Kyle stood there in shock as he wiped the blood from his lip with his glove, so Stan was leaving it up to Chelsey to choose? He smiled slightly because he was going to try and come up with the best plan to win her heart back and leave that "Asshole" feeling so rejected that it was going to hurt like hell...

To be continued...

_**Okay here is the next chapter and as promised it is slightly longer. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank the academy...jk...I would like to thank all the wonderful reviewers for all your reviews and making this story have 100 plus reviews. Any way next chapter coming soon and faster if I get more reviews...Once again thank you for all your support...Sorry for any typos..Have a nice day nd thanks for reading my story XD**_

_**Voting poll...Who should Chelsey choose?**_

_**Kyle or Stan? **_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

At the bus stop Monday morning Kenny stood waiting in the snow for his friends to arrive, he was excited to tell them about the amazing weekend he had with Tara. Kyle was the first one of his friends to join him.

"Hey dude," he greeted the mopping red-head

"Hey," Kyle greeted not taking his eyes off the ground

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Kenny asked

"Nothing," Kyle replied

Kenny just shook it off "Guess what?"

"What?" Kyle sighed

"Tara and me..." Kenny started to say but Kyle quickly interrupted him.

"Oh let me guess you!" the fiery red-head spat "You fucked her at least twenty times this weekend, am I right!"

"No," Kenny said taken back a bit by his words "as a matter of fact we are now an offical couple."

Kyle let out a sigh before bringing his eyes up to meet Kenny's "Look dude I'm sorry I snapped."

Kenny immediately noticed Kyle's swollen lip "The fuck happened to your lip?" he smirked pointing to his face..

"Goddamn it Kenny," Kyle said covering his mouth up with hand "you don't have to laugh at it."

"Well what happened anyway?"

"Stan did it," Kyle mumbled

"What?" Kenny questioned shaking his head "Why would he do that?"

"Because he's an asshole," Kyle said flatly "and I hate his fucking guts."

Kenny raised an eyebrow "So you two are really fighting over Chelsey?"

"I'm not fighting," Kyle denied "He's just being a dick."

"Okay," Kenny said rolling his eyes as he turned away to see his new girlfriend walking over to them..."Hey baby," he cooed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a sweet hug...

"Kenny," she giggled as he began sucking on her neck.

Cartman and Chelsey were the next ones at the bus stop and by the looks of it the two of them looked very pissed off.

"Hey girlfriend!" Tara exclaimed when she spotted Chelsey

"Hi," the other girl waved back

"Guess what?" Tara smiled rushing over to her friend "Ken and I are an offical couple."

"Really?" Chelsey asked as her eyes seemed to light up before hugging Tara and both girls began squealing...

"Dude," Kenny said down low to Kyle "girls are so weird."

Kyle just sighed as he nodded.

Chelsey then turned back to the boys and just waved to them.

xoxooxoxxo

Stan had woken up late and now rushing around his room gathering all his things together, he ran down the stairs grabbed a slice of toast and a glass of orange juice before bursting through the front door.

"Come on Marsh!" he screamed in his head as he ran towards the bus stop "You just have to make it!"

As he rounded the corner he saw the bus pulling up and his friends getting on..."WAIT!" he shouted as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him...

Kyle was the last one getting on the bus and had the power to stop the bus driver but instead when he heard Stan's (Wait) he just looked before boarding the bus and letting it go on it's way.

"That asshole," Stan panted as he watched the bus pull away...Within seconds a pink car pulled up beside him...

"Hi Stan," Wendy greeted him cheerfully "need a ride?"

He sighed as much as he hated it he accepted her ride to school...

xoxoxoxo

After school that day Kyle was meeting Chelsey at the Soda Shoppe after finding a note in locker from her...He smiled to himself as he walked there but it soon faded when he saw Stan already there with her.

"Fuck," he mumbled under his breath as he entered the shop

"Kyle!" Chelsey called standing up to give him a hug...

"Kyle," Stan said giving him a nod

"Stan," Kyle replied bluntly taking a seat next to him

Chelsey sat back down "I suppose you are wondering why I have asked both of you here."

They both nodded as she continued "Well Stan I was thinking about what you said last night and I can't choose."

Both boys looked up at her "And that's why I decided to leave South Park."

"L-leave?" Stan choked out "You can't leave."

"My friend Amy back in Miami said I could stay with her," she explained

"But we don't want you to go," Kyle said grabbing one of her hands and squeezing it "please just think about this."

"I have," she sighed "and I really can't stand living with Eric anymore. I mean he hates me and wants me out of his house, he tells me all the time."

Stan sighed "Well I did say to choose whatever your heart wants and if your heart wants to go back..then who are we to try and stop you."

She smiled "You guys can come and visit me whenever you like."

Kyle felt bad...he felt this was all his fault for forcing her back but Stan was right...they were not going to stand in her way if she was happiest in the Sunshine State.

"Besides," she sighed "I can't stand you two fighting over me and so I feel it's better this way."

"When do you leave?" Stan asked looking down at his napkin

"Friday," she replied

"Friday," he repeated "but that's the night of the dance."

"Oh yeah," she blushed before saying "maybe it's better this way."

xoxoxoxoxo

Their last week with Chelsey went by very fast and before they knew it Friday was here. Cartman was the only one happy about his cousin leaving and danced around his house as everyone else said their goodbyes at the airport. Tara took it hard...loosing her best girlfriend and even Kenny had tears in his eyes as he gave his friend on last hug...And when it came to saying goodbye to Kyle Chelsey broke down as she wrapped her arms around him...the two teens embraced each other for the longest time ...Kyle tried his best to hold back his tears but he was doing shitty job at it as a couple escaped his eyes. He hated saying goodbye to the woman he loved and the only thing that made him feel good was knowing the fact that Stan had flaked out if saying goodbye.

"I knew he just wanted to get his dick wet," he thought as he and Chelsey stood there still hugging. Finally Chelsey pulled away and looked down at her watch. she let a sigh escape her lips.

"Stan has five minutes before I have to get ready to go through the gates," she thought as stole another peek at her watch. But little did she know that Stan was there he was just having a hard time going over to say his goodbyes...

"Come on Stan," he mumbled "she's leaving you got too."

He took a deep breath before making his way over to where she was standing checking her watch again...He reached out his hand to touch his shoulder causing her to jump, she turned to see him standing there and she was a loss for words...Why was saying goodbye to him the hardest and when they hugged she wished that she wasn't leaving but it was for the best. After braking apart from him she waved her final goodbye and then it was off through the gate she went.

Both Stan and Kyle stood there watching her go out of sight..."You know what dude," Kyle said turning to Stan "I think she loved you more."

"No," Stan sighed "She loved you more...And I was just in the way."

Kyle shook his head "No I could tell the way she acted with you just now and besides I screwed up big time with her. I mean how stupid could I have been letting that Fatass talk me into doing something I really did not want to to do."

"Pretty stupid," Stan smirked "but she loved you."

"No Stan," Kyle sighed "she loved me once be she loves you know."

"Kyle," Stan said "I'm sorry we fought over her."

"Me, too," Kyle said with a smile...

Stan smiled back before looking down at his cell "Crap!" he exclaimed "We have to go get ready for that lame dance."

oxxooxxoxoox

Just as predicted the dance was pretty lame, well it would have been fun if the group hadn't just lost their friend a few hours ago...

"I wonder where she is?" Stan found himself asking

Kyle just shrugged his shoulders "I wonder where Kenny and Tara are?"

"Hey dudes," Kenny greeted "how's the dance?"

"Sucks," they both groaned

"Well it's about to get better," he smirked

"Oh really?" Stan asked "And how do figure that?"

Kenny just shrugged "Oh you'll see."

"Well," Stan said standing up "I'm leaving."

"But don't you want to stay?" Kenny asked

"Nah," Stan said shaking his head and walking towards the door..

"But..." Kenny tried to say...

Tara came skipping over and wrapped her arms around Kenny's neck "Hey lover," she greeted.

"Sup, Sexy.." he smirked back.

Kyle let out a sigh before a pair of hands covered his eyes "Guess who?" the person asked...

"No way," Kyle said with a smile as he brought his hands up to the ones covering his eyes "I thought you left?"

"I couldn't," Chelsey replied lowering her hands from his eyes "you guys are my friends and I love all you guys."

Kyle smiled as he turned around and hugged her..."Where's Stan," she asked looking around..

"You just missed him," Kenny explained pointing to the door...

She nodded looking back at Kyle who just smiled "Kyle I will always love you," she said softly "and I am sorry it did not work out between us because you are a real sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, too." he sighed.

"But just to make sure," she said pulling him in for one last kiss just to make sure the sparks weren't still there. She pulled away feeling very confident about her next move.

Just outside of the school Stan stood with his hands in his pocket feeling extremely low, he missed Chelsey already and even through she had been out of his life for only a couple hours it felt longer.

"How am I going to do this?" he asked himself aloud "I'm going to miss her so much."

He sighed before feeling his phone vibrate, he opened up the text and saw it was from her...

_**I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I want to spend  
The rest of my life...**_

He was confused by her words as he wrote back...

_You do?_

"Yes," a voice said from behind him, he turned to see her standing there in a long silver dress looking as beautiful as ever...

"C-Chelsey?" he choked out "What are you..I mean..I thought you..."

She was all smiles as she walked up to him "I couldn't leave,"

"You couldn't?" he asked

"No," she replied shaking her head "I realized that my life is here and I want you to be a big part of it."

He couldn't hold himself anymore and rushed forward and pulled her into a hug...once they were in each others arms their lips locked...Chelsey felt her sparks and that made her happy. The couple soon returned to the dance hand and hand and danced the night away...She even took turns with Kyle...

**Disclaimer: Sorry for any typos and thanks for the reviews...Here is the next chapter hope you liked it...Sorry for all the Kyle fans but fear not big changes are coming for him in the near future promises...Leave a review and I update faster...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Kyle's POV:**

Okay I know Chelsey chose Stan over me but it still (hurts to see them together. I also know it's a bit selfish of me but I did everything in my power to keep them from having "Their Alone Time." Whenever they tried to be alone I would somehow come up with plan to keep them apart, most of the time it was staying up late and studying. Then one day Stan told me that Chelsey wanted to wait until after graduation to have sex, I breathed a sigh a relief when he told this. But that day was fast approaching and before we knew it our time together would and we would go off on our separate ways.

I myself had sent out numerous college applications and was eagerly waiting for any news from any of them, the last I heard Stan and Chelsey were applying to all of the same colleges. Why does my mind always wander back to them? Cartman and Chelsey have made peace with each other or if you can call it that. You see right after she found out about what he did with our relationship she filmed him singing (I'm Sexy and I Know It) in front of the mirror and kissing his reflection. She gladly held it over his head that if he did anything to jeopardized her and Stan's relationship she would show the whole school at prom. Ah prom...the time of your life that you look forward to most of your life. I had yet to find a date to this passageway of adulthood.

"Hey Kyle," Chelsey smiled and waved as she made her way over to me "do you mind if Stan and I skip our study session after school?"

"Why?" I found myself asking "What are you two going to do?"

She just shrugged her shoulders "I don't know yet."

"Oh," I sighed as she started to walk away

Before she left she turned back to me and said "But you're welcome to join us..I mean if you want."

I small smile spread on my face as I followed closely behind her.

**Normal POV...**

As Chelsey and Kyle waited for Stan outside they chatted up a storm about life after high school... "We're all gonna have to go on one last trip together before we leave for college," Chesley smiled.

"Agreed," Kyle nodded

"There she is," an all to familiar said from behind...

Chelsey's smile widened as she turned and threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck..."Hey Babe," he cooed in her ear before kissing it ever so gently.

"Stan," she giggled and blushed

"Oh hey Kyle," Stan said waving at the red-head "I didn't see you there."

Kyle just forced a smile upon his face "Well I don't why," he said down low "I've been here all along."

"So what do you want to do today?" Stan asked turning his attention back to his lovely

"I don't know," she shrugged "I'm open to anything."

"How about paintball?" Kyle asked with a tiny smirk

"Paintball?" Chelsey repeated with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah dude," Stan said pulling her close to him "I don't know if that's safe."

"It will be fun," he replied "trust me."

Chelsey sighed as she stepped forward "I say we should go."

"Oh alright,"

"Hey guys," Kenny said walking over to them with Tara hooked to his side "what's crackalackin?"

"We're just planning on going on a trip down to the paintball range," Chelsey replied.

"Really?" Tara smiled "Ken..we have to go."

"Sounds fun," Kenny replied

"Yeah but we have an uneven number of players," Stan pointed out.

Chelsey's eyes scanned the parking lot before she settled on her cousin...she sighed before saying "Well we could always invite Eric."

"What?" Kyle asked "no way."

"He would even us off," she pointed out

"So let's go ask him," Stan said taking her by the hand and walking over...

"The hell do you two want?" Cartman asked with crossed arms when he saw who was coming over."We want to invite you to join us in a game of paintball," Chelsey said

Cartman took a moment to think about it but it did not take long before a small smile formed on his lips..."Sure," he said "I'll go."

With that said he hopped in his car and drove off leaving behind his cousin and former friends. Stan and Chelsey quickly rejoined their friends..."Okay let's go," Stan said

"So the Fatass decided to go," Kenny smirked

"Yeah," Chelsey replied "but maybe we should refrain from calling him names...even if he calls anyone of us a name."

"We will try," Kyle said "however I am not making any promises."

"Please just try," she pleaded "I mean I hate his guts but he is still my family."

Kenny made a zipper motion towards his lips as if he was sealing them..."Thanks Kenny," Chelsey smiled.

xoxoxoxoxo

The group of friends arrived at the range only to be stopped at the entrance by Cartman..."Took you assholes long enough," he smirked "and I hope you don't mind I invited a couple other people."

"Who'd you invite?" Kyle asked rolling his eyes

"Us," Devon said from behind them with Wendy hooked ever so tightly in his grip.

"Hello Stan," she cooed batting her eyes at the raven-haired boy who in return just turned his attention away from her and focusing it all upon his beauty.

"We should break up into teams," Tara suggested

After much debate the team captains were decided with a flip of a coin, so by luck it was Stan and Cartman as group leaders...

For Stan's first choice he picked Chelsey and Cartman chose Kyle just because he knew it annoyed the hell out of the redhead.

"This is bull," Kyle huffed as he walked over to Cartman's side...

On Stan's team was Chelsey,Kenny and Tara...Cartman's team was Kyle, Devon and Wendy...

"You're going down Darsh," Devon smirked

"Yeah I know..." Cartman laughed "he's got two girls on his team and they suck."

Tara glared at them "You boys better watch your balls," she threatened

"Just ignore them," Stan said picking out his weapon of choice "we'll beat them."

Out on the range the groups went their separate ways but not before Stan grabbed Chelsey's hand and pulled her close. "No matter what happens out here don't let the other team win," he told her.

"But.." she started to say

"Look don't worry," he smiled "we're gonna kick their asses."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kyle slowly walked around the range listening for any sounds of movement...little did he know he was being watched closely from not to far away. Kenny creeped towards his victim ever so quietly, without a sound he was within a few feet away and then he whipped out his paintball gun. Kyle turned around only to be face to face with Kenny's gun pointed at him.

"You don't have the balls," he teased..

"Don't be so sure," Kenny retorted still holding his gun high..

"Yeah but dude...we're friends," Kyle pointed out

"True," Kenny nodded "but unfortunately you are on the opposing team."

Then without warning two paint balls came out of nowhere and hit each boy square in the chest...

"Who shot me?" Kyle asked looking around

"The fuck!" Kenny snapped looking around to see who hit him, his eyes met his shooter..."Devon," he hissed as the bully flipped him off and walked off.

"Kyle I am so sorry," Chelsey said walking over to him "but it had to be done."

The red-head just shook his head "But why?"

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled "Like I said..sorry." As she turned to walk away a paintball went sailing by her head.

"Jesus Christ!" she gasped as the ball exploaded on a tree just a couple feet away from her...

"RUN CHELSEY!" Kenny shouted...

She did as she was told and ran...as she ran she tripped over a bump...

"Sup bitch," Cartman smirked stepping forward and holding up his gun to her...

She reached for her gun but her cousin kicked it out of the way "Don't think so Cuz," he laughed.

"Cartman... wait," she said sitting up "you're cheating."

"Don't care," he shrugged placing his finger on the trigger.

"Step away from the girl," Stan said from behind Cartman

"Fuck off Stan," Cartman retorted

"No dude," Stan replied "she's part of my team and teammates don't let others fall."

"Whatever," Cartman said rolling his eyes "hippie."

Stan glared at his target before firing a blue ball at his enemy, the ball hit it's target right on the back.

"You're an asshole Stan," Cartman pouted

Stan just ignored him and went over to help Chelsey to her feet.."Thanks," she smiled

"No problem," he replied

Tara got Wendy and Devon got her out thus leaving just the three of them..."Stan I'm scared," Chelsey whispered as they walked around looking for any sign of the douche. Without warning Stan stopped and then just pushed Chelsey to the ground and told her to hide...Chesley looked up at him and saw that he was hit by a deep red paint splotch...

"Gotch ya!" Devon laughed stepping forward "I told you that you were going to lose."

Devon then lifted his gun up again and shot Stan point blank in the face but luckily he was wearing a helmet..."HEY ASSHOLE!" Chelsey spat holding up her own gun and firing it "FUCK YOU!"

The paintball hit Devon in the crotch, she smirked as he fell over in pain holding himself. "My balls," he whispered "you bitch."

"Now that was epic," Stan laughed pulling off his helmet and pulling her into a hug "you totally rule."

"Um..thanks," she blushed

Wendy rushed over to her fallen boyfriend "Oh Devon!" she shrieked "Don't worry I'll kiss them to make them better."

xoxoxoxox

"Dude the best part was when Chelsey shot Devon right in the balls," Stan smirked

"Yeah..totally," Kyle agreed "it was pretty funny from where we were sitting."

"My balls," Kenny said in a mocking tone causing the entire table to burst into laughter.

"Yeah well he was cheating," Chelsey shrugged "and the dipshit got what he deserved."

Everyone agreed that all in all today was a good day but tomorrow was sure to be even better...

_**Disclaimer: Sorry it took a while to update..Iwas out of town doing some whale watching and man it was cool being that close to them. Thank you for your reviews and I look forward to anymore... I hope you liked this chapter next one coming soon. Sorry for any typos. I have also read a story on here called Father of Mine and it put tears in my eyes...BTW my avatar is of Chelsey and Stan...**_

_**Love eskie02**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

North Park High's Prom theme was announced and as it turned out it was going to be Casino Night. "Dude prom is going to be fucking sweet," Kenny smiled rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah," Tara nodded "and you know what's the best thing about prom?"

"What's that?" Chelsey asked taking a sip of her soda

"Getting lucky," Kenny smirked

"Oh babe you know me so well," Tara smiled laying her head on Kenny's shoulder...

Chelsey just smiled and shook her head..."What I'd miss?" Stan asked taking a seat next to her.

"Oh nothing really," she replied "we were just taking about prom."

"Cool," he answered before changing the subject "So Ken..how's the job search going?"

Kenny put on a serious face "Well Mr. Marsh...I have put out several applications today and hopefully I get a bite."

Stan glared at him "Dude..screw you," he replied playfully

"Well I have an interview tomorrow," Tara smiled

"Good luck," Chelsey smiled before turning to Stan and asked "where's Kyle?"

"Oh yeah," he said "Kyle said he would not be able to join us because he was busy."

"I wonder what he's up to?" Kenny smirked

xoxoxoxoxo

Kyle sighed he could not believe he was being forced to tutor a student, he walked up to the door and knocked...The door opened and he was pulled right in..."Did anyone see you?" the person asked

"Uh..No," he replied

"Good,"

"Okay," Kyle said finding his way over to the kitchen table and setting "Bebe which subject do you want to start with?"

"I don't care," the girl huffed as she plopped herself across from her tutor "I'm still trying to get over the fact that I'm stuck with as my tutor."

Kyle let a sigh escape his lips "How about we start with math?"

"Whatever?" she shrugged rolling her eyes

A couple more tutoring session and Bebe was starting to loosen up. She was starting to laugh about the little things Kyle did, like when he was explaining the math problems to her he scrunched his nose up a bit. She started to giggle causing him to blush.

"Sorry," he laughed

"No that's okay," she smiled "I thinks it's kinda cute."

He immediately felt his face go hot..."Are you blushing?" she teased

"No," he quickly replied closing up his text book

Bebe looked at him all confused "What are you doing?"

"I getting kinda hungry," he said as he stuffed is books back into his backpack "do you want to go get something to eat?"

She took a moment to think it over before a small smile formed on her lips "Sure."

"Great," he smiled back zipping up his coat "go get your coat."

Bebe did as she was told and hurried off to jet her coat..."Wow," she breathed as she put on her coat and fixed her hair, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed.

"Okay," she said rejoining him downstairs "I'm ready."

Kyle opened the door for her and away they went, they walked down the almost empty street. "So what are you in the mood for?" he asked

"I'm just going to get salad or something," she replied

He nodded before stopping in front a small restaurant "Want to try in here?"

"Sure,"

They ordered their food and sat in silence... until Kyle decided to strike up a conversation...

"So Bebe," he said fixing his fork "how are you and Clyde doing?"

Bebe screwed up her face "Don't ever mention that asshole again.

"Sorry," he replied "but if he don't mind me asking...happened between you two?"

"Well," she said "he always told me that I was the love of his life but then one day I saw him making out with Nicole. Then come to find out he was screwing every girl in school including my ex-bestfriend and then I just lost it."

"That sucks," he sighed "And it really hurts to see the person you love in the arms of someone else...believe me I know."

After dinner Kyle walked Bebe back to her house where they shared a hug..."Thanks," she smiled "we should do it again real soon."

"Yeah," he agreed "I'm down."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As the weeks went by the group of friends all got the part time jobs they had wanted, the only downside to that was they spent less time together. Going to school and working right after for a few hours was tiring but they felt it would be totally worth in the end. Kyle wasn't doing too bad either you see he and Bebe met two days a week to study and he was still able to work the rest days. The group had decided that after they graduated they would head down to Florida for a bit, Orlando to be more accurate. They were learning how to save money and as much as it killed not spend it on a new car or something they did their best.

With Kyle's help Bebe seemed to be doing better in class and was sure to pass this year. She had to think of a way to thank him for all his hard work.

"Um.. Kyle?"

"Yeah?" he replied

"Seeing that neither one of us have a date to prom...do you want to go with me?" she asked placing her hand in top his and looking at him in the eyes.

He swallowed hard as he felt chills run up his arm "Are you sure?" he choked out "I mean Your Bebe Stevens you have any boy take you to prom."

She blushed "You're right...I could have any boy."

He sighed looking down at his text book "But..."she continued "I want you to take me."

"Really?" he asked looking back up at her quickly and smiling.

Then without warning she leaned forward until their lips met and the kissed. Kyle's head started to spin as her lips pressed up against his and he started to move his lips with hers. Their kiss was a hell of a lot better then the last time they kissed years ago. She slowly pulled away and let out a small sigh "Sorry," she breathed.

He could not help himself and before he knew it his lips had crashed back into hers...

xoxooxxoxo

At the dinner Chelsey was working but she kept stealing a glimpse at the clock..."Fuck," mumbled under breath "I wish this night would end." No sooner did she say that did a large group of six teens walk in, she did not recognize them from school.

"Hi, welcome to Terry's," she greeted cheerful as she passed each teen a menu.

The teens scanned the menu before the oldest looking one shut it and looked up at her and said..."You're smoking hot."

"How about I give you guys another minute," she said turning to walk away.

"Wait!" he snapped grabbing her by the wrist "don't leave Hot stuff."

"Sir," she said freeing her arm away from the creep "please don't touch me."

"Is everything alright over here?" asked a tall man from behind.

Chelsey turned to see her boss standing there with his arms crossed...

"Yes sir." the guy replied "everything is fine."

"Good," Terry smiled "Chelsey?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go take you're break?" he asked "don't worry I'll tak of these guys."

Chelsey nodded and rushed off to the back...she let out a sigh of relief once she was alone..It wasn't long before Terry joined her in the back "You alright?" he asked opening up a can of sprite and handing it to her.

"Yeah," she replied taking the soda "Thanks."

"Sure," he smiled "you can leave if you want."

"Thanks Terry," she smiled and went to gather her stuff together. As she gathered her things from her locker a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, she smiled as she turned to around.

"I thought you were working?" she asked

"I was but I got done early," Stan replied "and so I decided to walk you home."

She smiled "Aw..that's so sweet."

"I guess I'm sweet guy," he smirked.

"Yeah maybe in your mind," she teased

"Ouch," he fake whined...

"Ready to go?" she asked slinging her backpack over her one shoulder... The two teens walked slowly cutting across a park's field in the process. About half way across Chelsey just stopped and stared down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Stan asked turning back

"I can't believe high school's almost over," she half whispered "and I'm scared."

"Yeah I know," he replied taking her into his arms...She laid her head on his chest and listened to the sound of his heart beating as she wrapped her arms around him. As he held on to her he felt his chest becoming damp, he gently lifted her face to see her crying.

"Oh no," he said taking her face into his hands "please don't cry."

"I can't help it," she sobbed "what if we don't get into the same college?"

"We will," he said trying to reassure her "I promise."

"But what if we don't?" she asked

"We'll cross that bridge if we get to it,"

"Stan I just don't want to lose you," she cried "or any of our friends for that matter...I wish we could stay together."

"I know," he sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair...

She wiped her tears from her eyes as they started walking again, their hands were locked together when she arrived at her house. She turned to face him "Do you want to come up for a bit?"

He nodded and followed her inside..."Shh..." she whispered as she led him upstairs to her room "I think my Aunt's sleeping."

Stan did as he was told and tip-toed to her room...Once inside he proceeded to text his Mom and tell her that he was staying the night at Kyle's house while Chelsey went to change into her pj's. When she returned he was already sitting on her bed, she smiled as she crossed the room. Though they did not let their raging teenage hormones take over that night..they did fall asleep wrapped in each others arms...

_**Disclaimer: Here the next chapter and next coming soon... Please leave a review and I will update faster ;D Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter...I would also like to add that I do not own South Park just my plot and ocs... Sorry for any typos...**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

Chelsey opened her eyes and looked at the clock which read two thirty. "Great," she sighed as she turned over to face Stan who was sound asleep. She smiled as she gently caressed his left cheek, the moment her hand touched his face his eyes opened slowly.

"Hey," she whispered "sorry I woke you."

"That's okay," he whispered taking hold of her hand and gently kissing it.

She blushed before scooting a little closer so she could kiss his lips. For some reason this kiss felt different, it felt warm and just felt right. They both sat up and looked at each other, their minds raced as if questioning what was going to happen next. They both leaned in for another kiss...their lips met with a hungry kiss, they both knew what they wanted. She leaned back pulling him with her and it wasn't long before he began kissing her neck. Her breathing became faster as he continued to kiss and suck on her neck before his hands began slowly unbuttoning her pajama top. Once unbuttoned he used this as the perfect opportunity to slowly make his way down with his lips, a soft moan escaped her lips as he gently ran his lips down her body. She ran her fingers through hair as he brought his face back up to hers...

"I want you," she whispered

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Monday at the bus stop had both teens holding onto each other so tightly that neither one of them wanted to let the other one go. "Hey guys," Kyle greeted as he walked up "how was your weekend?"

"Alright," Chelsey replied with a smile as she looked up at her boyfriend

"What did you guys do?" he asked

Stan just shrugged "You know...nothing interesting."

Kyle opened his mouth to ask another question but was interrupted when a sad Kenny came walking up. "What's wrong Kenny?" Chelsey asked

"Tara's sick," he replied "I was just at her house...you know to walk her to the bus stop and her bitchy mother said she was sick and would not be going today."

"Dude...that sucks," Stan said patting his friend on the back

"Yeah it does," the blonde sighed "she's the only reason I enjoy school."

"But it's only for one day," Kyle pointed "I'm sure you can handle it."

"Maybe," Kenny replied with a sad puppy look plastered on his face.

"We can always go visit her at lunch," Chelsey suggested

"Okay," Kenny smiled

"So then it's settled," Chelsey smiled "we'll go visit Tara at lunch."

xxoxoxoxoxo

The morning classes pasted slowly for Kenny as he kept glancing up at the clock every five minutes. "Dude," Kyle whispered "it's only been five minutes since you last looked."

Finally the last class before lunch let out for the friends and they were to meet by Kenny's locker. Kyle gathered up his books and stuffed them into his backpack. As he made his way down the hall someone grabbed him and pulled him into an empty room.

"What the hell?" he snapped before a pair of lips met his...through the darkness he could see the outline of Bebe.

Meanwhile at Kenny's locker the three friends waited for their last friend..."Let's just leave him," Kenny said shutting his locker.

"But where could he be?" Chelsey questioned

"Don't know," Stan shrugged "but Ken's right..if we don't hurry he won't have a chance to see her."

Chelsey nodded as the three of them left the school grounds..."Lucky for us the public bus will be here in a couple minutes."

Back in the closet Bebe and Kyle had pulled apart..."Hey Cutie," she cooed.

"Hi," he replied feeling extremely weird with her calling him a(cutie).

"Do you like me?" she asked kissing him on the cheek

"Yeah," he replied "why?"

She smiled "Good, cause I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yes," she whispered taking her hand and placing it on her chest

Kyle swallowed hard as he felt the softness of her chest under his palm.

"Now if you really cared about me you would put this in Stan's locker," she cooed holding up a white envelope

"What?" he asked snapping out of his daze "Why?"

"Please," she begged "oh and if you do...I'll let you do more than just touch my chest through my shirt."

Kyle reluctantly took the envelope from her..."Thanks Ky!" exclaimed pulling him into a hug...

xooxoxoxoxxo

Kenny knocked on Tara's door and her mother answered "The hell do you want!" she snapped

"We have come to your daughter," Chelsey said sweetly

Mrs. Wallace looked at the teens "Okay," she said "all but Blondie here can see her."

"But that's not fair!" Kenny argued "I'm her fucking boyfriend!"

"Well that's my deal," she replied starting to close her door.

"Wait!" Chelsey shouted "I go."

Stan glanced over at Kenny "And I'll wait here with you dude."

Mrs. Wallace stepped aside to let the girl in..."Upstairs and first door on the left." she said.

Chelsey made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door with a sign on it that read KEEP OUT...

"Go away mom!" she heard Tara's voice call

"Tara," she replied "it's Chelsey."

"Oh okay...Come in then."

Chelsey opened the door to see Tara sitting at her computer desk on her computer..."How are you feeling?" she asked as she walked over to her friend.

"I'm fine," Tara shrugged "My Mom is just being a bitch."

"Why?"

Tara sighed as she turned to her friend "Because we just back from the doctors."

"Yeah," Chelsey shrugged "So?"

"Well found out that I was pregnant."

"Wait? What?" Chelsey asked "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," Tara nodded "And she wants me to get rid of it but I can't do that."

"Of course," Chelsey agreed

"I mean how could she what me to get rid of mine and Kenny's baby?"

Chelsey sat next to her friend and wrapped her arm around her as she began to cry..."She hates him," she sobbed "she calls him white trash and she doesn't even know him like do."

"I know," Chelsey cooed "don't worry..it's going to be alright."

Tara nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes "You're right."

"Tara sweetheart," Chelsey said "you are your own woman now, I mean you'll be eighteen in two months."

"Thanks Chelsey," she smiled giving her friend one last hug before they said their goodbyes.

"Well?" Kenny asked the moment Chelsey stepped out of the house

"Look Ken," Chelsey sighed "I really think you should talk to Tara."

"But how?" he asked "Bitchzilla won't let me see her."

"Here," she said holding out her phone for him "it's really important that you talk to her."

Kenny took her phone and waited for Tara to pick up..."Hello...Tara?" he said into the phone "It's Ken."

Chelsey stood next to Stan and watched as his face went pale "Are you sure?" he asked "Okay..okay...We'll figure this out together." He hung up the phone and handed back to Chelsey "The hell am I suppose to do?" he asked

"Beats me," Stan shrugged "because I have no idea what's going on."

"Tara's pregnant," Kenny sighed "and that's the reason why that cunt won't let me see her."

"Do you love her?" Chelsey asked

"Yeah...I guess so" Kenny replied "but I'm too young to be a father or get married for that matter."

Chelsey shrugged "Well whatever you and Tara decide to do will be up to you guys."

"Well if it was me I would marry her and raise your child," Stan replied

"Yeah well it's not you Stan," Kenny pointed out "it's me."

"Hey I'm just trying to help out,"

"Yeah well don't," Kenny huffed as he hurried back to the bus stop.

Back at school Kyle stood in front of Stan's locker, he sighed as looked down at the white envelope in his hands...He held his breath as he slipped it inside his friend's locker...From a distance Bebe watched with a small smile forming on her lips, she pulled her cell phone and texted (He did it) to someone...

**Disclaimer: Okay hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one coming soon...Thanks for you reviews next chapter coming soon..if you leave a review I will update faster...Oh ps. all I can say in the up coming chapters there will be a lot of DRAMA! So prepare yourselfs...Sorry for any typos**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

At the end of the day the group of friends all went their separate ways, they had to get to their jobs. Stan dragged his feet to his locker to grab the rest of his books and when he opened it a white envelope fell out. He bent down to pick it up and just looked at it before shrugging it off and stuffing it into his backpack. At his job Kenny could not focus, his mind kept going back to Tara and his unborn baby.

"McCORMICK!" his boss Larry yelled "AM I PAYING YOU TO DAYDREAM OR TO SWEEP FLOORS?"

"Sweep floors," Kenny replied before mumbling (Dick) under his breath as he began to sweep the floor...

A few days passed before Tara returned and Kenny did all he could to avoid her..."Kenny what the fuck?" she asked slamming her tray down on the table at lunch "Why the hell are you avoiding me?"

Kenny just shrugged before he took a bite of his sandwich

"You're being an asshole!" she cried before rushing off...

Chelsey and Stan who had been sitting there watched as the blonde girl bursted through the doors and almost hitting Kyle with in the process ..."Jesus Christ!" he spat "what the hell is her problem?" he asked sitting down with friends.

"I'll be back," Chelsey said going after her friend...

"Did I miss something?" Kyle questioned

"Well apparently I knocked Tara up and now I have to take "responsibility for it."

"Dude, Tara's pregnant?"

"Yeah," Kenny replied

"The fuck is the matter with you?" Kyle asked "I mean not using protection."

Kenny just shrugged "We're out of condoms and we thought it would be okay just one time."

Stan swallowed hard thinking about the other night with him and Chesley "Shit," he said down low.

Kyle looked at his best friend "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he choked out avoiding any eye contact...

"Dude, you slept with her didn't you?" Kenny asked with smirk

"What? No," Stan quickly denied

"You did," Kenny smiled "you totally fucked her."

"I did not fuck her," Stan replied tearing his eyes away from his food and glaring up at Kenny "besides why are we changing the subject when you are the one that has to take responsibility for what you did?"

Kenny's smile faded as he dropped his head "I know," he whispered "but I'm not ready to be a father."

"Well I'm sure Tara's not ready to be a mother," Kyle pointed out "but you gave responsibilities do now, dude."

"What am I going to do?" Kenny questioned

"You are going to graduate and then you are going to go to college," Stan said "and we will help as much as possible."

"But how am I going to support Tara and the baby if I'm a full time student?"

"You could always take online classes," Kyle suggested.

"Yeah," Kenny sighed taking his tray and standing up "I suppose."

"Where are you going?"

"Going to find Tara," he replied

xoxoxoxo

Tara stood by her locker holding back her tears "Tara!" she heard Chelsey say behind "It's going to be alright."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just know it will," Chelsey replied "I have faith."

Tara turned to face her friend but her attention quickly went to Kenny who was coming up behind Chelsey. "What do you want?" she asked

"Can we talk?" he asked

"Sure," she replied

"Have you come to say sorry?" she asked

"Yeah," he replied "I've been a real ass today and I just wanted to say sorry."

"You have been an ass today," she smiled

"I want to tell you that no matter what you choose I will support you."

Tara smiled again "Oh Kenny...I'm so happy..."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"So apparently Token is having a huge senior party at his house Friday and everyone is invited." Stan explained to Chelsey "Are you up for it?"

Chelsey smiled and shrugged "Sure, sounds fun."

Stan wrapped his arms around her and said his goodbye as she walked into the diner for her shift... "I see you later," he called right before she entered.

"OKAY!" she called back giving him one last wave before the door closed.

He let a sigh out as he started to walk down the street towards his job...On his way to work something in the park caught his eye, it looked like two people making out...He narrowed his eyes to get a better look and to his surprise he could see one was Bebe and the other was none other then Kyle. He felt his mouth drop open, how could his friend be making out with the school's biggest slut? Did he not know that Clyde broke it off with her because she was sleeping around on him and plus to top it off she was always flirting with Mr. Donovon

"K-Kyle?" he choked out

The red head quickly spun around with a shocked look on his face, he had not planned on having Stan see him but yet there he stood. "Stan?" he asked in surprise "What are you doing here?"

Stan shrugged his shoulders "I always walk this way to work."

"Oh," Kyle replied before pulling Stan aside "Dude, can I talk to your for a minute?"

"Ah,.sure?"

"Look I am going to be honest about this I don't want anyone to know about Bebe and I. We are happy keeping our relationship a secret and I don't want you or anyone to screw it up," Kyle explained with an even tone.

"Screw it up?" Stan asked "How the hell am I going to screw it up?"

"Oh you know," Kyle shrugged "like how you stole my last girl."

"Stole your last girl?" Stan said looking Kyle in the eyes "I had no control over what happened between you and Chelsey."

"BULL!" Kyle snapped "I know you made your move when you saw her guard down."

Stan rolled his eyes "Whatever dude, I thought we were over this."

"Don't you get it?" Kyle asked wiping his hand down his face "I'll never get over it, I was in love with her and you stole her away from me."

"She chose me," Stan argued "I had nothing to with it."

"Nothing to do with it," Kyle repeated rolling his eyes "you seduced her into falling for you."

Stan rolled his eyes "For fucking crazy, you know that right?" Then the raven haired boy turned to walk away "I have to go to work now, see ya!"

"She loved me more!" Kyle called after his friend "She told me everyday that she loved me...how much does she tell you that she loves you?"

Stan thought about this for a moment and come to think about it she never said it before. But to say I love you is a big thing and you should never say it to someone unless you really mean it. "So what if she hasn't said it yet," he argued "that doesn't mean she don't care about me."

Kyle rolled his eyes...why was he getting so upset over something that was in the past, he was with Bebe now and that's all that mattered. "Stan," he sighed "I'm sorry."

"That's okay dude," Stan replied

"Kyle!" Bebe called "I have to get back to my house."

"Oh..okay," he called back before glancing back at Stan.

"Don't worry," Stan said "I won't tell anyone."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Chelsey had a wonderful night tip wise at the diner, she made a grand total of ninety dollars and the only thing that could make this night better was the smiling face of her boyfriend.

"Hey," she smiled before planting a great big wet kiss on his lips.

"Hey Beautiful," he smiled back as he wrapped his arms around her..."you ready to go?"

She nodded and the two of them walked out together hand in hand. As they walked down the street Stan couldn't help to think about what Kyle had said earlier about saying I love you.

"Um... Chelsey," he said stopping in the middle of downtown

"Yes?" she asked "What is it Stan?"

"I love you," he choked out

She stood there for a second with a blank look on her face before a small smile formed. "You love me?" she asked

"Yeah," he replied running his fingers through his hair.

"I love you, too." she smiled "I was just afraid to say it because I was afraid you would break up with me."

He took her hands into his "That is not going to happen."

"I believe you," she whispered

"Good," he smiled

"Want to come over again tonight?" she asked giving him a quick wink.

Stan quickly agreed and then the two of them started walking again, the couple would stop every few feet and plant a little kiss on each others face.

_**Disclaimer: Okay sorry it so long to update and that it is a short chapter. Next one will be longer, let me know what you think. Thanks for your reviews and favorites...sorry for any typos. And I wonder what the envelope says? Well find out in the next chapter. Leave a review and I will poat faster.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

So the day of Token's party arrived and every student was excited for school to end that day. "Man I don't know what I going to wear tonight," Chelsey sighed as she grabbed her History book from her locker.

"Babe it's doesn't matter what you wear," Stan flirted "you'll still be the most beautiful girl there."

She blushed "You're just saying that."

"No," he said lifting her face to look at him in the eyes "I mean it."

"Thanks," she smiled before tenderly kissing him on the lips.

xoxoxoxoxooxxo

Stan stood back looking at himself in the mirror "Damn," he thought "I look good." He had a pair of black jeans and a dark blue tee with a red design on it. "And just for the hell of it," he said running his fingers through his hair giving himself the messy hair look "No hat."

"MOM!" he called when he reached downstairs

"What is it Stanley?" she asked poking her head into the living room from the kitchen

"Can I borrow the car?" he asked sweetly "After all I did just pass my drive test."

"Oh I don't know," she sighed

"Sharon," his Dad said "let the boy borrow the car."

"What if there's underage drinking?" she asked her husband "I couldn't live with myself if I lost my son."

"I'll be fine Mom," Stan said trying reassure her

"Oh alright," she replied

Stan happily took the keys "Thanks Mom," he called as he rushed towards the front door.

"Drive careful sweetheart," she called after him.

xoxoxox

Chelsey was busy finishing applying the last of her makeup when her phone started to ring. She smiled when she saw who was calling her. "Hey," she said "I'll be down in a sec."

She took one last look at herself in the mirror before rushing downstairs and to her waiting boyfriend.

"Wow!" was all he said when she appeared at the top of the stairs, she had her normal wavy hair straight and and flowing and was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a tight fitting baby tee.

"Stop," she blushed "I don't look that good."

"Yeah you do," replied

She smiled and blushed as he lead her to the car "My parents let me borrow it for tonight."

"Really," she teased "maybe we can stop somewhere after the party for some alone time."

He opened the door for her "It's totally up to you babe,"

"Does Token throw good parties?" she asked when he got in the car.

"The best," he replied with a smile "you're gonna have a blast."

She sniffed the air "Are you wearing cologne?"

"Yeah," he said smelling his own self "is it too much?"

She laughed "No...I like it."

"Good," he sighed

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The party was under way at Token's as more and more kids arrived, Stan and Chelsey had to meet up with Kenny and Tara first.

"Nice ride," Kenny smirked as he got into the Marsh family mini van

"Um thanks," Stan smiled "but know this that if you make one more crack at my ride you will be walking."

"Okay..okay," Kenny sighed before asking "Is fat ass going to be there?"

"Yeah," Chelsey replied "he already left."

"What about Kyle?"

"He said he would try to make it after work," Stan replied

The party was everything expected from a rich kid, all the top hit songs blaring and any kind of booze you could ever want.

"Hey guys," he greeted when they walked in as two girls that Chelsey recognized from home room rubbed up against him as they danced.

"Oh man," she sighed

"What's wrong?" Tara asked her friend

"I'm not a sexy dancer," she whispered back

Tara just shrugged "Maybe Stan won't want to dance like that."

"I hope you're ready,"

"Come on Babe," Stan said pulling Chelsey towards the drink table "let's go get something to drink,"

"Oh..okay," she replied following him through the crowd of teens...

"Well if it isn't Darsh and his Bitch of a girlfriend," Devon smirked

"Yeah," Wendy laughed before sticking her tonge in Devon's mouth.

Chelsey rolled her eyes as she and Stan grabbed a cup of beer...As the night went on and every teen was having a blast, with each just as drunk as the last. Kyle managed to get to the party only an hour after it started and he himself had already had a grand total of two and half beers. Bebe and him kept their distance from each other but they kept giving each other goo goo eyes. Meanwhile with her few beers Chelsey was loosening up enough a bit to dance.

"God look at those two," Wendy complained as she watched the two teens dance "it just makes me sick to see them together."

"I think they're kinda cute together," Red who was standing next to her when she said it.

Wendy glared at her "Well I don't see what he sees in her."

"He looks like he's really in love with her."

"How can you tell?" Wendy asked crossing her arms.

Red smiled "Just look at the way he looks at her and the way he's so gentle with her.."

Wendy turned up her nose "I hate her so much."

"Well you are prettier," Red said "she's just so..so blah."

"Thanks," Wendy smiled

Chelsey and Stan stopped dancing when the song finished ..."I'll be right back," she said excusing herself from him.

"Hey Stan," Wendy said walking over to him

"Oh hey," he replied "what's up?"

"I want you back," she said before pulling his face to hers and trying to kiss him.

"Wendy what the hell?" he asked quickly pulling away

"Oh Stan," she sobbed "I am so sorry I broke up with you. I have regretted it everyday that we have not been together."

"Wendy we are never getting back together," he said pushing her away from him.

"But Stan," she tried to say but Stan had already turned to walk away "what's that bitch have that I don't have?"

"My heart," Stan replied before rushing off to find his friends.

Wendy watched him leave with a tiny smirk formed on her lips..."Keep lying to yourself Stan about her...just wait until she falls for my trap. She will dump your ass so fast that will have nothing better to do then come running back to me."

Stan quickly found Kenny and Tara dancing "Hey guys," he breathed

"What's wrong with you?" Tara asked

"Oh nothing," he lied "just thought I come hang out with you guys for a bit."

"Hey guys," Kyle greeted with a big smile on his face

"What are you so happy about?" Stan asked

"Having fun at the party," he replied

"I'll say," Kenny smirked as noticed something on Kyle's neck "our friend here has a giant hickey on his neck."

"What?" Kyle asked quickly covering his spot on his neck and going red...

"There you are," Chelsey said wrapping her arms around Stan from behind and lying her head on the back of shoulders.

"Yeah here I am," he smiled turning around so he could be face to face with her...

A new song came on and Chelsey smiled "Come on Stan let's go dance..."

Before he could reply she was already pulling to a clearing where they could dance...

"I don't care how much he denies that they slept together..I know they did," Kenny smirked as he watched them dance.

Kyle looked over at the blonde "And how do you know that?"

Kenny rolled his eyes "Because they look like they are making love out on the dance floor right. I mean look at the way she's rubbing up against him and touching him."

Kyle watched them dance and tried his best not picture them together "God Kenny," he said "now I wish you hadn't put that image in my head."

Kenny just laughed as he Tara continued to dance slower then anyone...

Stan gently started to kiss Chelsey neck immediately sending chills down her spine, she ran her hands across his chest. Then without warning the music stopped and Wendy stepped forward all smiles..."My friends," she said cheerfully "a source close to me as informed me that there is a slut among us. And this said slut has gotten herself pregnant."

Tara felt herself so numb as Wendy faced a light towards her and everyone started to point and laugh at her. Kenny hugged her close as tears fell from her eyes..."Come on," Stan said to his friend "let's get out of here."

They pushed through the crowd of teens all while hearing things like ...slut...whore or white trash. Once Stan quickly unlocked the van doors and the teens piled in, he was just about to start the car when something hit the windshield.

"Someone just thew a fucking egg at my parents car!" he said in shock

"Let's just get out here," Chelsey said from the back seat as she and Kenny tried to comfort the upset Tara.

"My life is over," she sobbed into Kenny's chest "now that the Bitch knows."

"It's not really any of her business," Chelsey said rubbing her friend's back

"How did she find out?" Tara asked "I mean you guys were the only ones that knew."

Kyle who was sitting in the front seat looked down at his hands, he might have blurted out to Bebe but that was only because she forced it out of him.

After dropping Tara and Kenny off Stan proceeded in dropping Kyle off which only left Chelsey. "Do you want to anything tomorrow?" he asked as he walked her to her door.

She looked down at the ground "Sure..since my boss gave the day off."

He smiled "Okay...great...see you then."

They gave each other a kiss goodnight "Jesus Christ," Cartman said from behind as he wobbled up the driveway "get a fucking room."

"Dude, how come you weren't at the party?" Stan asked

"I was there at first before that asshole Token told me I had to leave!" Cartman snapped

Chesley looked around "Well then where's your car?"

"It got towed outside Shakey's," he said before entering the house and closing the door.

"Wow," she said turning to Stan "sounds like he a good night."

xoxoxoxox

At his house Kyle called Bebe "Hello?" her voice said...

"Did you tell Wendy about Tara?" he asked

"What? No, you told me that in private," she replied "I would never do that to you."

He sighed "Good...because I knew you wouldn't."

"Maybe one of your friends said something," she suggested "I mean I saw Stan with Wendy earlier, maybe he said something."

"Stan was with Wendy earlier?" he asked "how do you know?"

"Because I saw him kiss her,"

"He kissed her?" he asked in total surprise "but why would he do that?"

"I don't know," she replied "but I have to go, see you tomorrow."

"Okay... bye," he said before pushing the end button on his phone."So Stan still has the hots for Wendy?" he thought "I knew he was only using Chelsey, now to prove it to her before it's too late."

xoxoxoxo

The next day and after twelve Stan and Chelsey spent the entire afternoon together, somehow he managed to talk his parents into letting him borrow the van again. He decided to take her to Denver for the day where they would stay for the Nugget game but in the mean time they walked around enjoying each other's company. After having a quick bite to eat for dinner they headed over to watch the game, Chelsey wasn't really a fan of basketball but seeing Stan happy she ended up enjoying it as well. On the way home later that night she couldn't help but to think of hoe happy she was with him and how she never wanted it to end...

**Disclaimer: okay here it is the next chapter...hope you like it and thanks for your reviews on the last chapter. Sorry for any typos :C** please leave a review for me to update faster ;D oh ps...next chapter is going to have a lot of drama in it, so be prepared.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

Chelsey laid in her bed most of the night thinking about what had happened at the party and she couldn't shake the feeling that all she wanted was revenge on that bitch who hurt her best friend. She forced herself out of bed the next morning not believing what she was about to do, she let out a sigh as she placed her hand onto door knob that led down to where her cousin slept. As she opened the door she held her breath and taking her first was hardest but once that was done she slowly made her way downstairs to his basement room.

"Cartman?" she whispered as she tapped her sleeping cousin

His eyes shot open "The fuck are you doing down here!" he snapped back

"Please before you throw me out just hear me out," she pleaded

He sat up rubbing his eyes "The only reason I stayed down here after your bitch if a mother died was so I didn't have to see your ugly face every second."

Chelsey held back her anger and just smiled "I want revenge on someone."

Cartman looked up at her with an evil grin "You do?" he asked "Well then there might still be some hope left for you yet."

She just rolled her eyes and shook her head "Can you help me."

He placed a finger to his chin "Perhaps...but what's in it for me?"

She smiled back "I am willing to pay," she said holding up a couple hundreds

Cartman stared at the money for a minute before asking "Who is this revenge for?"

"I want revenge on Wendy," she replied

"On Wendy huh?" he asked tapping his index finger on his chin "Well...that's going cost ya more than just a couple hundred dollars."

"How much more?" she asked

"Two hundred more," he smirked

"Four hundred dollars," she whispered looking down at her hands and then back up at her cousin "okay, I'll do it."

Cartman smiled before patting her on the shoulder "I'll dig up some juicy dirt on the skank,"

"Good," she replied feeling the just a little bit guilty "well I have to get ready to go to work."

All day at work her mind kept replaying her deal she made with the devil..."I hope I did the right thing," she sighed under her breath before remembering the look of hurt that was plastered on her friend's face. When her shift ended she waited for her boyfriend to arrive but he was running a little behind most likely due the heavy amount of snow that was falling. When he did walk through the doors he was greeted with a very passionate kiss that could warm even the coldest nights.

"Sorry I'm late," he said when they pulled away

"You are forgiven," she smiled as she caressed his ice cold cheek with her warm fingers

"Hey you kids better get home!" her boss shouted from the back "They say this is going to be the worst snow storm in over a hundred years to hit these parts."

"Okay!" Chelsey shouted back "Thanks!"

The moment they stepped outside the wind chill cut through their clothes like knives and within seconds they were chilled down to the bone. Stan wrapped his arms around her as they walked down the street ..."Oh my God Stan," she breathed "I can't feel my face."

"We'll be home in a few minutes," he said trying to comfort her.

Finally her house came into view and both teen quickly breathed a sigh of relief...When they entered the house they found Ms. Cartman was not home yet from her trip. Chelsey walked over and turned on the tv "Weather reports say this storm will bring over nine feet of snow and possible black outs. We recommend that you stay put." Within seconds of hearing this report Stan's cell phone started ringing, he looked down and saw that it was his mom

"Yes Mom?" he asked as he answered

"Oh Stan thank goodness," she replied "Where are you at?"

"Just dropping Chelsey off at her house,"

His mother breathed a sigh of relief before replying "Even though you're not that far from home I just want you stay where you are."

"Okay Mom," he said before hanging up his phone "My mom doesn't want walking home in this tonight."

"I'm sure my Aunt won't mind if you stay the night," Chelsey replied hugging her boyfriend close.

Cartman came bursting through the basement doors "Miiim!" he shouted

"She's not home!" Chelsey yelled back

"It's fucking freezing downstairs," he said as he entered the livingroom before pulling out his own phone dialing his mother...

"Hello?" her voice asked

"Mim...when are you gonna be here?" he asked

"Oh Hun...Mummy is not coming home tonight...," she replied.

"But Miiim!" he whined "You promised you'd bring home KFC."

"Sorry Hun," she sighed "but the storm is coming down really hard and Tim's not letting me go."

"I don't give a fuck about Tim!" he shouted before Chelsey snatched his phone..."HEY!" he snapped "Skank Give That Back!"

"Aunt Liane," she said sweetly into the phone "don't worry about coming home tonight, I'll make something for dinner."

With that said the two said their goodbyes and stay safe speeches before hanging up. "YOU BITCH!" Cartman spat pointing his finger at his cousin "You have no fucking right."

"And you have no fucking right to call my girlfriend a bitch!" Stan snapped pushing Cartman's chubby hand away from Chelsey.

Cartman glared at him "And don't get me started on you hippie."

Stan just rolled his eyes as he followed Chelsey into the kitchen "That fatass is just corn dogs for dinner," she laughed as she pulled a box of the frozen food out of the freezer... Twenty minutes later Cartman was glaring at his cousin as he picked at his dinner..."Fucking Corn dogs was the best you could come up with?" he asked.

"You're lucky I even made you anything," she retorted before taking a bite of her corn dog.

After dinner she washed off the little bit of dishes then proceeded to make her way up to her room while the boys decided to play a little Xbox, when she returned she had her warm pjs on and slippers. She sat on the couch and watched them play for a bit before asking.."What if the power does go out?"

"The power's not going to go out," Cartman laughed and no sooner did he speak did everything in the house go black..."Goddamn it," she heard him say down low.

"Well that's that," she said from the couch "let's go find some blankets and all sleep here tonight."

"The hell I'm going to sleep by you assholes," Cartman snorted before turning on his flashlight app on his phone and making his way upstairs to him mother's room "I'll just sleep in here tonight."

With the help of Stan's app they found their way upstairs as well with extra blankets knowing that it was going to get very cold in the house with no heat. "I hope they restore the power soon," Chelsey sighed as she placed the extra blankets on her bed "but I am not going to hold my breath for it."

The darkness surrounded them the moment Stan shut off his light to save on the battery, even though they could not see each other in the darkness they still found one another. Chelsey placed both of her hands on Stan's face and brought it down to her level to kiss.

"Whenever I kiss you I feel so short," she laughed as they gently pulled away

"But I'm not that much taller than you," he replied running his fingers through her hair causing her breathing to fasten.

"I know," she breathed "but still."

Their lips locked as they inched their way over to the bed...stopping every few feet to feel for it...

xoxoxoxoxox

Morning brought surprises to the town...yes the were use to snow but never this much and as a result everything was crippled. School was cancelled, stores were closed and the streets were empty, South Park looked like a ghost town.

Stan opened his eyes to see that he had fallen asleep holding his girlfriend close because she was cold, he smiled before gently giving the back of her neck a tender kiss. Chelsey turned to face him with a small smile "Morning,"

The two teens were about to kiss when Cartman came bursting through the doors "SKANK...HIPPIE... YOU NEED TO COME SEE THIS!"

They both jumped up "Goddamn it Cartman!" Stan hissed

"Ew..were you two going to make out?" he asked "God you two are so gross. I mean Stan you could do so much better then her."

"Dude, that's not cool," Stan replied "I love you're cousin."

"Gross," Cartman smirked

"Shut up FATASS!" she snapped "At least I'm in a relationship."

"Relationships are for losers," he replied "now here I have some thing to show you guys."

They followed him downstairs to the front door where he opened it to reveal that it was completely blocked by a giant mound of snow. The teens were a loss for words as they stared at the white ice "Now what are we going do?"

_**Disclaimer: Okay this was a filler chapter...sorry it took so long next one coming soon and it will be longer. It will also be full of drama with what dirt Cartman digs up on Wendy...any suggestions? Oh and What is in that evelope that will be discovered in the next chapter? Thanks for all the reviews and making this my most popular story :D I couldn't have done it without you... Have a wonderful day... Sorry for any typos... **_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

No more then a couple of days passed before the teens were from the house and each one breathed a sigh of relief. Snow was cleared and classes at school resumed within the next couple of days. The students had to work extra hard with all the back work they had. Extra homework caused the group of friends to really juggle work and school. Stan and Chelsey decided to study after school one day at the library.

"Babe," Stan said sweetly "could you hand me my math book out of my backpack?"

Chelsey smiled and nodded as she reached into his backpack right beside her, when she pulled the book out a small white piece of paper fell out along side it.

"What's this?" she asked picking it up and showing him.

"I don't know," the raven haired teen shrugged as his girlfriend opened it...

She read the note and looked up at her boyfriend "You kissed her?" she asked

"Who?" he asked looking up at her

"Wendy!" she snapped

Stan looked around at the other people in the library who were now glaring over at them... "Okay Babe, " he said calmly "first of all she grabbed and kissed me at the party."

Chelsey shook her head "It says that you kissed her and that she felt a spark between you guys...just like old times and that you said you wanted her back."

"What?" Stan asked "she's lying.. I love you and you know that."

"I have to go," she said standing up and gathering her things together quickly.

Stan stood up "Chelsey wait," he said reaching his hand out to her

"Stan... I just have to go!" she hissed before storming out of the library.

Stan stood there all confused, he did not know what had just happened..."I should go after her," he thought as he quickly gathered up his things...

Chesley rushed down the sidewalk with her head down trying to hold back her tears as her mind raced, maybe she should have stayed and listened to Stan try and explain it better but she was just to upset. She hurried along the way until she ran into something solid, she looked up to see familiar face.

"Oh gosh," she choked out "I'm so sorry Kyle."

"That's okay," the red head smiled back before taking notice that she looked upset "are you okay?"

"Yeah," she lied trying her best to not make any eye contact.

"Are you sure?" he asked taking her face into his hands and lifting it so she could look at him.

"It's nothing," she replied trying to pull away from her friend.

"It's not nothing," he said holding on to her tightly "I know when you're upset."

She let a sigh a escape her lips "Fine if you really want to know I found a letter in Stan's backpack and it was from Wendy."

"A letter," Kyle repeated "what did it say?"

"That they kissed and she felt a spark," she sniffed

Kyle looked down at the ground and sighed "I'm so sorry,"

She looked up at him and shook her head "It's not your fault."

"Chelsey.. there you are!" Stan shouted from behind "please let me explain."

Chelsey turned to him and folded her arms across her chest "Okay you have a five seconds."

"Okay but it's kinda hard to explain things in five seconds," Stan pointed out to her but she just rolled her eyes..."I had that envelope way before that party, I found it in my locker. So I really don't know what she's talking about, I mean the party was a few days later and she didn't kiss me until then. "

"Envelope?" Kyle asked looking down at his hands "was it small and white?"

"Yeah Dude," Stan nodded "how'd you know?"

Kyle just shrugged "Lucky guess."

"Anyway as I was saying she kissed me but I told her it was over,"

Chelsey looked at him and for the first time she noticed how scared and sad he looked..."Oh Stan," she breathed "I believe you."

He smiled as she rushed into his arms leaving Kyle behind..."Wait!" Kyle shouted "I have a confession I need to make."

"What is it?" Stan asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around his girlfriend.

Kyle hung his head "I put the envelope in your locker."

"You what!" Stan snapped "Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"Bebe handed it to me and told me to put it your locker," he explained "Dude she fucking bribed me."

"So that bitch Wendy had this planned all along," Chelsey said "I say we get back at her."

"How are we going to do that?" Stan asked still hugging her close...too afraid to let her go.

Chelsey smiled before lowering her voice and telling her idea to them. Both boys smiled and nodded along. When Chelsey returned home later that night she was greeted by her cousin. "Hey Cuz," Cartman greeted as he pulled her aside .

"What's up?" she asked with a smile "got any good dirt on Wendy yet?"

"The dirtiest," he grinned before handing her a sealed vanilla envelope.

Chelsey opened it and read it's contents then looked back at her cousin "How did you get this?"

Cartman looked at his fingers grinning "I have my ways."

Then without warning she pulled him into a hug "You don't know how happy I am."

Cartman just pushed her off "Jesus Christ Skank!" he huffed "You don't have to get all emotional."

"I'm just so happy," she replied trying her best to hug him again but her quickly blocked her.

xoxoxoxxoxoxo

At the bus stop the next morning Kenny Tara found Stan looking depressed..."What's wrong with you?" Kenny asked his friend

Stan let out a huge sigh "Chelsey broke up with me."

"What?" Tara asked all surprised before hugging Stan "Oh Sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"Wha..?" Stan asked "Oh we didn't really break up."

"But you said..."Kenny started to say but Stan quickly cut him off "I know Dude..but we're faking it to get back a Wendy and Bebe."

"Huh?" Both blondes asked looking confused at each other.

"Hey guys!" Chelsey greeted as she and Kyle came walking up together arm and arm.

Seeing them this close even through it was pretend still felt weird to Stan. On the way to school both Kyle and Chelsey joked and laughed with each other. Stan felt alone sitting by himself while his girlfriend sat across the way laughing at everyone of Kyle's stupid jokes.

"It's all fake," he kept telling himself through out the day every time he ran into them in the halls.

"Is it true Stan?" a voice asked from behind

He turned to see Wendy standing there all smiles

"What?" he shrugged

"That you and Ms. Perfect broke up?"

He felt a lump form in his throat as he shook his head (yes).

Wendy's smile grew "You don't know how happy that makes me."

Stan lowered his head as Wendy stepped forward "Maybe you could come over later," she winked and then skipped off down the halls. On his way to lunch with his hands in his pockets Stan found himself walking alone...He sighed as he passed a janitor closet that was a jar...just as he was about to be clear from it ,,,it opened and and someone grabbed to pull him inside. Inside it was pitch black and you couldn't see anything in front of you. Stan started to reach for a light switch or something but the person who grabbed him placed a hand on his chest...

He stopped as the person placed both hands on him and then let them wonder. His breathing became heavy before he felt the person lean forward and place their lips onto his. The moment they touched he knew who's they were and he kissed back. A half hour later he emerged adjusting his belt and fixing his hair.

"Wow," he breathed as his partner stepped out beside him.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked licking her lips

"Yeah," he blushed

"Good," she smiled fixing her own hair "glad you liked it."

"There you two are," Kyle said as he, Kenny and Tara walked up "we missed you guys at lunch."

Kenny couldn't help but to grin at the two teens who looked so guilty standing in front of them.."You two look like you had fun," he said winking at them."

Chelsey blushed "Shut up Ken, it's not what it looks like."

Kenny just crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows "Sure..." he said before sighing "well at least you had fun."

"Okay..." Stan said clearing his throat "so what's the plan now?"

"I think you should throw a party," Chelsey smiled "because Wendy thinks we are broken up."

"Yeah," Stan nodded "but how am I supposed to throw a party with my parents home most of the time?"

"We'll think of something," Chelsey smiled...

Disclaimer: Okay here is my update I hope you enjoyed it. Any ideas how Stan should convince his parents to leave the house while he can throw his party? And what was in that envelope Cartman gave Chelsey? Well next Chapter will tell all, so stay tuned. Sorry for any typos... Please leave a review...:D


	36. Chapter 36

**Up in Chelsey's room...**

When Chelsey told Tara her plan about revealing Wendy's dark secret that Cartman had told her. Tara smiled but decided in the end that she was going to be the better person and just let it go.

"Are you sure?" Chelsey asked her best friend

"Yeah," the blonde sighed

Chelsey then smiled and hugged her friend "Okay...I understand and we won't go after that bitch."

"Well let's get ready to go meet the guys," Tara said

Meanwhile downstairs the guys waited for their girls to come down.. Kenny were oddly quiet today for some reason, normally he was very loud and talkative.

"Hey boys," Chelsey said as her and Tara came down the stairs "so we decided not to go through with any plans to get back at Wendy or Bebe."

"Okay," Kyle said "but why the change of heart?"

"I want us to be the bigger person and just let it go," Tara explained as she walked over to Kenny and grabbed hold of his arm to hug.

Kenny just smile and nodded not really caring about what was happening around him as he stood deep in thought about something else.

"So what do you want to do know?" Stan asked

"Well we could go see a movie," Chelsey suggested

"I think I'll pass," Kyle sighed

"Are you sure?" Chelsey asked placing her hand tenderly on his shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Yeah...I'm sure," he said slowly pulling away from her and inched towards the front door.

"Well fine it's up to you," Stan smiled as he wrapped an arm around Chelsey and pulled her close to him.

Kyle just smiled back "Besides my Mom wants me to spend time with Ike before I go to college."

"Oh okay," Chelsey said.

So the group of friends minus Kyle set off to the movies...after choosing a movie and buying some snacks they made their way to the theater where the movie was playing. When the movie was over they grabbed a bite to eat at Shakey's where Stan came up with the idea of going back to his house to get some whiskey from his Dad's cabinet so they could have a mini party.

"Sounds fun but I can't drink," Tara pointed out

"Oh right..sorry," Stan replied

"Oh but don't let me stop you guys from having fun," Tara quickly replied "I mean if you guys want to drink then just do it."

Kenny smirked "You said "do it"."

"Shut up," she smiled back and playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that night the teen decided to play a game of Truth or Dare and the boys had decided that it would be hot to make the girls make out. When Kenny suggested it the two girls looked at each other before shrugging to off and leaning in close.

"Dude," Kenny said elbowing Stan in side as the two boys leaned forward to watch.

As the girls lips touched they pulled back for a second before going full force on each other. "Dude this is hot," Stan said as his eyes widened...

"I told you it would be hot," Kenny smirked back.

It wasn't long before the girls were removing each other's shirts...

"Dude," Stan whispered

Then the girls turned to their boyfriends and started making out with them causing them to get hot all over.

"It's a good thing my Aunt is not home," Chelsey winked as she pulled Stan into her room "because I am going to ROCK YOUR WORLD."

"I like the sound of that," he smiled

Kenny and Tara just sat in the livingroom for a bit longer before Tara asked if wanted to stay.

"So Ms. Cartman is letting you stay?" he asked

"Yes," she smiled "she said I can stay until after graduation."

"That's cool," he said.

"Now," she said turning to him "what do you say we have some fun like we use to have?"

"Okay," he said without a care in his voice.

"The hell is your problem?" Tara asked "I mean you haven't touched me since you found out I was pregnant."

"I guess I just don't want to," he shrugged

"Maybe you should just go," she said pointing to the door

"Fine maybe I will!" he snapped as he quickly stood up and stomped towards the door.

"GOOD!" she shouted as the door closed behind him "GO!"

Once Kenny was gone Tara rushed to her room and began crying until she fell asleep...

_**Okay here is the next chapter...I know it took me long enough right? Oh well, let me know what you think. I feel this story is almost over...so a few more chapters are left and then I might make a sequel to it...but I'm not sure...What do you think? Sequel or No Sequel...Well leave a review and let me know...Have a nice day... **_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

After Tara threw Kenny out that night they had not spoken to each other and it was starting to take a toll on the friendship.

"Dude I don't know what the fuck is her problem is," Kenny explained to Stan as they walked to their next class together.

Stan just shrugged "Well some girls just get crazy when they're pregnant I guess."

Kenny just sighed "I just don't find her attractive anymore."

"But what are you going to do?" Stan asked "you did get her pregnant."

"You make it sound like it's all my fault!" Kenny snapped "I mean it does take two to make a damn baby!"

"I know," Stan replied calmly "but what's done is done and need to start taking responsibility for it."

"I thought you were my friend?" questioned Kenny

"I am,"

"Well if you were you would stick up for me!" Kenny retorted "But no you stick up for her because you're just afraid that if you don't then Chelsey's gonna stop FUCKING YOU!"

Stan stood back in shock as Kenny stomped off a head of him leaving him there where other students walked past smirking at him.

Meanwhile Chelsey and Tara were having almost the same conversation..."I think he wants to break with me,"

"What?" Chelsey asked looking over at her friend with a serious look on her face "How do you know?

"I can tell by the way he looks at me," the blonde sighed "It's not the same anymore."

"He's just confused," Chelsey said "and not sure what to do."

"Maybe my mom was right about getting rid of the baby when I had the chance," Tara sighed.

"Don't talk like that!" Chelsey scolded "It's a life and it's part of you."

"I know but Kenny and I would still be happy together,"

"Kenny's just being a baby," Chelsey smiled "he'll get over it."

Tara smiled back before saying "I hope you're right."

"I do too," Chelsey whispered under her breath as her and her friend continued to walk to their next class...

xoxoxoxoxoxo

At lunch the friends all gathered at their normal table but all ate in silence and it just felt weird.

"We should get college letters back any day now," Kyle said happily trying to spark up any conversation between them.

"And start looking for a prom dress," Chelsey added "It only six weeks away."

Tara and Kenny didn't even look at each other the entire time and when lunch was over they quickly rushed away.

"See you later," Chelsey whispered to Stan before giving him a hug and walking to her next class with Kyle.

On their way to their next class Kyle and Chelsey passed a crowed of students all laughing and pointing to something on the wall.

"I wonder what's so funny?" Kyle asked

"I don't know but lets find out," Chelsey replied as she and Kyle started pushing their way through the crowd...When they got to the front Chelsey's mouth dropped when she saw a poster with big letter printed on it that read: "HOW MANY GUYS HAS WENDY TESTABURGER FUCKED? ANSWER IS 24 and half of them is from this year alone."

"Wow," Kyle breathed as he took step back

Chelsey was speachless how could Cartman still go on with the plan when she had told him was off. "That asshole," she whispered

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sup Marsh," Dean a kid that sat behind Stan all school year and had not said a word once said.

"Hey," Stan replied all confused as to why in the hell this kid was talking to him after all this time.

"How's it feel to know your ex was slut?" he asked with a glee in his eye and a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Stan asked turning back to face him.

"Haven't you heard?" Dean asked

Stan just shrugged and shook his head.

"Wendy has slept with twenty four different guys all while you and her dated,"

"Dude I don't really care," he said turning back around in his chair just as the teacher was entered the class. But that was a lie...the truth was it really did bother Stan that his suppose to be girlfriend at the time was sleeping around on him and not wanting to sleep with him. She would always come up with some sort of excuse as to why she did not want to have sex and when they got close enough to where he was so turned on she would say she had to leave or something like that.

After school that day Kenny waited for Tara by her locker "Hey," he said softly when she came walking up "we need to talk."

"Okay," she replied swallowing hard and following him as he led her out of the school. Once they were far away from everyone else Kenny sighed.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Tara asked not taking her eyes off the ground afraid to look up at him for fear that she would just lose it.

"Yes," he replied softly "but let me just say this..it's not you it's me."

Tara was silent for a minute or two before she wiped a tear from her eye and looked up at him.

"YOU BASDARD!" she spat before bring back her hand and slapping the blonde boy as hard as she could across the face..."You used me to get what you wanted."

Kenny held his cheek as the stinging subsided a bit "Look Tara I'm sorry it happened like this but it just did and that's that."

"My family kicked me out because I refused to give OUR baby!" she yelled "And know you're just tossing me out like last weeks lunch?"

"I never told you to keep it!" Kenny spat back

"ASSHOLE!" she screamed before starting a slap attack on his ass.

xoxoxoxxoox

Kyle and Chelsey were waiting for Stan outside the school doors so they could go home to check the mail for their letters but when Stan emerged from the doors he looked different.

"What's wrong?" Chelsey asked as he walked over to them with his hands in his pockets before pulling them out and grabbing her and pulled her in to the most passionate kiss he ever gave her.

"Don't ever let me go," he whispered as he pulled away for a second then locked lips with her again.

Kyle stood back and watched as he could finally see the love they shared for each other and he knew whatever love she had for him was just friendship and he was okay with that.

Stan and Chelsey finally broke apart and that was when he said the words he had never said to her before "I love you..."

Chelsey smiled before wrapping her arms around him "I love you, too."

Then another kiss was given to each other before Kyle cleared his throat "Come on guys," he smiled "let's go check our mail."

The couple smiled and nodded as the three of them all walked together towards the last bus...As they walked towards the bus Chelsey saw Wendy out of the corned of her eye glaring at her as she walked side by side with her boyfriend and his brought comfort to her as she felt Stan wrap his arm around her waist.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Kyle had applied to Havard and to which no one's surprise he was accepted..."I knew you'd get in Ky," Stan said with a smile as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

Kyle smiled back "Thanks...what about you guys?"

"Well we did not get into the same college but Stan is going to another college not that far from mine," Chelsey replied

"Oh," Kyle nodded "well that's cool."

"Yeah," Stan said "finally gonna trade in this milky white skin tone for a nice tan one."

Chelsey just rolled her eyes and shook her head "Or as red as a lobster."

"We should go to celebrate," Kyle suggested "I mean we deserve it..right?"

"Hell yeah we do," Stan agreed

"Just let me go fix my hair fast," Chelsey added before rushing up to her room. Once she was up there she quickly applied new make up and fixed her hair up in a long wavy pony-tail.

"OKAY!" she called "READY!"

The three teens had just walked out the front door when Tara came rushing up with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Chelsey asked her friend

"Kenny broke up with me," she sobbed

The three quickly exchanged looks before Chelsey stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the broken girl. "Shh..." she whispered "it's going to be okay."

"How?" the blonde asked "How is it going to be okay? I'm having his baby for CHRIST SAKE!"

"I know," Chelsey cooed "but maybe he'll come to his senses."

Tara shook her head "I don't think he will, I mean he's not sorry he hurt me."

"Well we're going out for pizza," Stan said "why don't you come with us?"

"I don't know," Tara sighed "I think I just want to stay home."

"Are you sure?" Chelsey asked

"Yeah,"

"Okay," Chelsey replied "well then see ya later."

xoxoxoxxoox

After eating Kyle said his goodbyes saying that he wanted to go home and give his parents the good news. This left Stan and Chelsey alone as they strolled slowly down the small mountain town's street hand in hand. The air was cold and brisk as they made their way to Stark's Pond, Chelsey could feel her lips going numb but she wouldn't change this moment for anything. It was when the couple were stopped at the edge of the water did they stop.

"So what's Florida like?" he asked taking in a large breath of cold air

"Well," Chelsey started "It's really flat for one and can be very hot but oh how it's worth when you feel the sand of the beach between you're toes."

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah," she smiled "But my favorite was early morning walks on the beach and seeing the sun rise over the ocean."

Stan closed his eyes..."Picture it," Chelsey said squeezing his hand "The sky a breath taking reddish orange glow and looking out over the ocean then spotting a family of dolphins playing in waves. There is nothing more beautiful then that."

"I can think of something," he smiled before kissing her on the cheek causing her to blush.

"Aw," she teased...

xooxoxxoxo

That weekend Chelsey was planning on going prom dress shopping and dragging Tara with her was a good plan.

"But I'm not even going to prom," Tara sighed

"So," she waved off "we can have a girls day out...just the two of us."

Tara rolled her eyes "Okay fine," she sighed...

"Great!" Chelsey cheered as they turned the corned only to run into Kenny talking to another girl.

"Oh my God," Tara breathed

"So Jenny," he smirked "what do say...do you want to go to prom with me?"

The girl blushed then squealed "YES!"

Kenny glanced up at the two girls that had been watching then he turned wrapped his arm around Jenny's waist and walked away.

"That ASSHOLE!" Tara yelled

"That was totally uncool," Chelsey said

"You see what I mean?" Tara asked "It really is over between us."

"I'm so sorry," Chelsey replied quickly giving her friend an encouraging hug.

"Sup ladies?" Stan greeted as he and Kyle appeared from around the corner...

"Hi," Chelsey smiled as Tara just hung her head

"So apparently Kenny is going to prom with some girl named Jenny," Tara sighed...

"I'm sorry," Kyle said

"Don't be," Tara replied "because I wasn't planning on going anyway."

"But it's Senior Prom," Stan pointed out "every girl wants to go to it."

"Well I don't," Tara sighed

"I think you're lying," Kyle teased

"No I'm not," she huffed folding her arms across her chest

"Okay," he smirked "but what if I asked you?"

She looked up at him with a surprised look "Why would you want to go with me?"

"Because you don't have a date and I don't have a date, so I figured we could go as friends." he replied.

"You should do it," Chelsey smiled "that way you won't be bored when I go dress shopping this weekend."

Tara just rolled her eyes and shook her head "Alright Broflovski I'll go with you but only if you don't make it a big deal."

Kyle thought about it for a minute before holding out his and saying "Deal,"

Tara took his hand and shook it "Alright then."

xoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

Saturday seemed like a good day to go dress shopping so Chelsey was up bright and early to force her partner in crime out of bed.

"Five more minutes," Tara mumbled as she turned over in her bed

"You said that thirty minutes ago," Chelsey replied as she opened her blinds revealing a bright sunny day outside.

"My eyes," Tara groaned as she quickly tried to shield her eyes..."Come Tara," Chelsey smiled "Aunt Liane is letting me use her car so we can spend the day in Denver."

"Why Denver?" Tara asked

"Because they have the best dresses," Chelsey winked.

Tara rolled her eyes as she sat up in bed "Okay you win," she sighed "I'm up."

"YAY!" Chelsey cheered as she rushed off to go finish getting ready. Tara slowly made her way over to her closet and picked out her outfit for the day. After getting ready both girls decided that grabbing a bite to eat on the way down to Denver was for the best and they ended grabbing a granola bar at the gas station where Chelsey filled her Aunt's car with gas. The teen girls had fun doing what girls do best SHOP and when Chelsey found the dress she just couldn't live without Tara sat back as her friend tried it on.

"So what do you think?" Chelsey asked walking out wearing a red medium length cocktail dress...

"Girl I love it!" Tara cheered as she got up to admire her dress before she noticed the price tag..." three hundred dollars?"

"Yeah," Chelsey replied "but it's worth it."

"Why?" Tara questioned

"Because the look on his face when he sees me in it is going be priceless," Chelsey replied smoothing out the bottom of the dress and looking at herself in the mirror.

Tara looked down at the ground "What if he dumps you?"

Chelsey looked back at her "He wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?" Tara asked I mean he is friends with Kenny."

"Stan loves me," Chelsey replied "I mean he even knows which color sprinkle is my favorite."

Tara gave her friend a weird look...Chelsey smiled "For Valentine's Day he made me a heart shaped cake...well it was kind of a heart but he put nothing but red sprinkles on it."

"And?"

"And he picked out all of the red sprinkles in the multi color ones...even though I told him he could have just bought the red ones." Chelsey laughed

Tara smiled "That is kinda romantic."

"Yeah it is," Chelsey replied "now how about you go find a dress?"

Tara ended up buying a pink dress that would hang loose around her belly since her baby bump was starting to grow. "What's going to happen when I have this baby?" she asked as they walked down the sidewalk "You and Stan are going to be in Florida when I have it."

"You could always come with us and we could rent a place together," Chelsey suggested

"I don't know," Tara sighed "I wouldn't want to ruin your relationship with him."

"You wouldn't,"

"Maybe," Tara replied "I kinda like South Park."

"Then if you stay I guess I'll have to come back out when you have you're baby."

Tara smiled "I'd like that."

_**Filler chapter Please review and the next one will come sooner... :D**_


	39. Chapter 39

**_SUNDAY:_**

"I can't believe prom is this Friday," Chelsey said happily as a big smile formed on her lips.

"Can't wait," Tara replied sarcastically with a quick eye roll

"It's gonna totally kick ass," Chelsey continued

"If you say so," sighed Tara before changing the subject "are you working tonight?"

Chelsey shook her head "Nope...Stan and me are going out."

"Aw...sweet," Tara teased

"I know," Chelsey smiled "I can't wait."

"What are you wearing tonight?"

Chelsey just shrugged her shoulders "Maybe my new pair of jeans and a nice shirt of some sort."

"Can I do your hair?" Tara asked

"Sure...if you want to."

Chelsey spent the entire afternoon searching her closet for the perfect shirt but in the end Tara let her wear one of her shirts that was currently too small for her. When Chelsey put it on she looked at her reflection in the mirror..."I don't," she said spinning around to see all angles of herself "It's kinda low cut."

Tara rolled "Girl it's nothing he hasn't seen before."

"Well I know that but still," Chelsey shrugged...

xoxoxoxoxo

Stan arrived five minutes early "I hope you don't mind I burrowed the mini van again."

Chelsey smiled "I don't mind."

"Good," he sighed before taking her by the hand "Let's go get something to eat."

"Ok," she replied as she followed him out to the maroon van...

"Funny story," he laughed as he opened the passenger's door for her...

"What is it?" she asked

"Parents are kinda giving this van to me for a graduation gift," he replied

"That's cool," she smiled

"Which means we'll be driving down to Florida," Stan said before closing her car door...

"Then what are parents going to drive?" she asked

Stan frowned "Well my mom told me that they were going to buy me a nice car but my dad got a great deal on a brand new car which meant I got the hand me down."

"Oh," Chelsey giggled "well it's a nice van anyway."

"I guess," he shrugged "I mean how many young sexy people do you see driving a mini van?"

"If it makes you feel better I think you make the van sexy," Chelsey teased as she playfully pinched his cheek.

"Aw..thanks Babe," he smiled

xoxoxoxxoxo

The restaurant Stan chose was a nice step up from Shakey's..."Hi welcome to Olive Garden...just the two of you?" the hostess at the door asked when they walked in.

"Yes," Stan replied as he took Chelsey by the hand

The hostess smiled as she grabbed two menus "Right this way folks," she replied leading the way to the back of the dinning area.

Once they were settled in and ordered their food Stan sighed..."So how's life?" he asked as a devilish smile formed on his lips.

Chelsey smiled "It's good...I guess."

"Why just good?" he asked

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug

Stan sat there in silence for a minute or two before getting up from seat and walking over to Chelsey...who looked a confused as to what her boyfriend was doing. Then pulled out small wrapped rectangle box..."This is for you," he smiled as he sat down beside her...

She looked up at him with her mouth open slightly before she slowly took the box from him, she gently tore the paper away only to reveal a black box. She opened the box and gasped..."Oh Stan...it's beautiful!"

He smiled as she admired the locket with the words (Forever in my Heart) etched into it..."What me to put it for you?"

She nodded handing the box back to him as he carefully took the necklace from the box and stood up to place it around her neck...Once it was hook she stood up as fast as she could and threw her arms around him..."I love you so much," he whispered into her ear...

"I love you, too." She replied ...

Their food came and enjoyed the rest of the evening together...

xoxooxxoxo

Finally Prom night was there and though the group of friends were not taking a limo like so many others were they had vowed to have a good time anyway...

Kyle met up at Stan's house where they would go pick up the girls together..."Dude," Kyle said as he looked at the corsage Stan had bought..."that's pretty fancy for prom."

"Yeah but she's worth it," Stan replied

Meanwhile Chelsey kept running back and forth to check herself out in the mirror and it was starting to drive Tara crazy..."You look beautiful!" she snapped

"Sorry," Chelsey breathed "I'm just really excited...Prom is a passageway to adulthood."

"Yeah..." Tara sighed looking down at her belly "I kind wish Kyle hadn't asked me to go though."

"Why?" Chelsey asked

"Because now he's going to be the laughing stock of the school for the rest of our time there."

"You can hardly notice the baby bump," Chelsey replied trying reassure her friend "It just looks like you gained a little weight."

"Gee thanks," Tara smirked "so you're saying I look fat?"

"No," Chelsey said shaking her head..."now come on let's go down stairs and wait for them."

Tara nodded as she followed her friend to the living room where Cartman sat on the couch eating handful after handful of cheesy poofs. "Sup Skank," he greeted "and Slut."

"I'd rather be a slut than a mini planet," Tara replied

"You're going to prom?" asked Chelsey

"Hell no," Cartman lied when in truth he was going to be there and he had a plan to ruin the night but no one but him and Butters knew about it. "You go and enjoy you're lame ass dance." he smirked

"We will," Chelsey replied "you're just going because no one wanted to be your date."

"No one wanted to be mah date because I did not ask anyone Bitch!" Cartman snapped...

Chelsey opened her mouth to answer him back but the car headlights on the wall signaled that her date was there and her and Tara turned to walk out without looking back.

Cartman waddled towards the window as he watched the van pull away, once it was out of sight he rubbed his chubby hands together..."Enjoy you're night for now because in just a little while everything will change."

_**What is Cartman planning to do at prom? Well leave a review and find out because the more reviews I get I will update faster... Also Only about two more chapters left for this story and still deciding if I should do a sequel or not...let me know what you think...Sorry for any typos.. **_


	40. Chapter 40

"Wow you look great," Stan smiled as he opened the car door for his date...

"Thanks," Chelsey replied with a smile of her own..."You do too."

Kyle had also gotten out of the van to be gentleman like for Tara and opened her her sliding door for her..."You look nice," he told he her.

Tara just smiled and nodded as she prepared herself to get into the van... but Kyle stopped her before she could "Before I forget," he said taking her by the hand and placing a pretty pink corsage on her wrist..."Aww," she smiled "it's pretty..thanks."

"You're welcome," he smiled back

"My turn," Stan said pulling Chelsey close to him then holding her right arm up he gentle kissed her hand...

"Stan," she blushed as he pulled out her fancy three red rose corsage..."it's beautiful."

"It better be," Kyle joked "took him almost two hours to pick it out when we went to go order them.

Chelsey smiled "Well it's our turn then."

With that said the two girls pulled out two boutonnieres and tried their best not to stick their dates with pins...

"OW...JESUS!" Stan exclaimed causing Chelsey to stop and looked worried..."Oh my God!" she breathed "I'm so sorry Baby.."

Then as quickly as Stan reacted did he start to laugh "Nah...I'm just kidding,"

"You're an ass!" Chelsey snapped before playfully slapping him with her handbag...

"Okay ladies," Stan smiled "let's go to Prom."

"I'm ready," Chelsey smiled

"And I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Tara sighed

"You know I bet Kenny will kick himself in the ass when he sees you tonight," Kyle said

"You really think so?" Tara smiled

"I know I would," Kyle replied making a side glance to the front seat where Chelsey sat with her hand placed tightly inside of Stan's.

Tara smiled and did something she never thought she would do...she leaned forward and gave Kyle a hug..."Thanks for asking me Broflovski,"

"Sure that's what friends are for," he smiled...

xoxoxoxxo

After parking his van Stan and Kyle led their dates towards the gym, inside the music was blaring and the lights were flashing. The dance floor was completely crowded with sweaty teens because of such cramped quarters but for those who chose to dance outside they could do so under a tent.

"I thought our prom theme was Casino Night?" Chelsey asked as they stepped inside expecting to see a Vegas style theme but found a couple streamers hanging from the ceiling.

"Guess not," Stan shrugged as he took lead towards the photo scene.

Photos first and then find a good place to dance that was not over-crowded...None of the friends began dancing until Dynamite came and Chelsey did not know what caused her do it but she started to bust out Just Dance 3 moves, which was kinda hard to do in heels. Stan smiled and decided to join her in a crazy dance, whinch in return made Tara and Kyle start dancing. It wasn't until Tara saw Kenny did she stop having fun, she stood there watching him dance with the other girl.

"I think I'm going to go sit for awhile," she sighed before forcing her way through the crowd towards the bleachers.

"Sup guys!" Kenny greeted when he noticed his friends...

"Hey Ken," Stan smiled

"Chelsey you look breathing taking," he flirted

"Uh..thanks," Chelsey replied

"Ky!" Kenny exclaimed "How the hell are you?"

"I'm fine," Kyle replied with a raised eyebrow

"Who's you're date?" he slurred

"I am," a voice said from behind...

Kenny turned to see Tara standing there with her arms folded across her chest, he was speechless at her appearance..."Well," he said clearing his throat "then I am glad you are moving on."

Tara smiled "Actually we're here as friends."

"Aw...I see," he nodded...

"Kenny," his date whined "I wanna dance."

"Better not keep her waiting," Tara said coolly

Kenny's mouth twitched as gave Tara one last look before walking off with Jenny...The night seemed to go rather fast for everyone and before anyone realized it was time to announce the King and Queen of Prom...

"I bet it's going to be Bebe and Clyde," some girl said from behind them...

As they prepared to announce the king and queen someone was watching from the side lines..."Gosh..I don't know about this Eric," the person said as he rubbed his knuckles together..

"Goddamn it Butters if you screw this up; so help me God I will fucking kill you!" Cartman hissed to his blonde protegé..

Butters then sighed as he prepared himself to do his job...

"You're Prom King and Queen are Stan Marsh and Chelsey Eastburn!"

Cartman smiled from his spot "Just the way I planed it," he whispered as he rubbed his chubby hands together

Stan and Chelsey were all smiles as they made their way up to the stage to receive their crowns, the king was the first crown placed and then it was time for the queen...Chelsey had to wipe tears from her eyes as she proudly waited for the tiara to be placed upon her head but just that moment happened someone rushed up behind her and yanked her dress so hard that the straps broke. Before she had time to react the dress slid down somewhat and revealed her strapless bra, causing everyone to start to laughing or some guys even whistled at the sight. Her hands quickly pulled her broken dress up and she rushed off stage as fast she could. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life and then the tears started to fall from her eyes as her pace started slowing down. She walked until she was in front of her locker and it was there did she slide down to the ground and start to cry...

When Stan found her he could see her makeup all smudged and she looked up at him without saying a word. He sat down beside her and she gently laid her head on his shoulder before she let it all go and turned towards him cried into the crook of his neck. He did his best to comfort her until the others showed up and suggested that they leave, so Stan took off his jacket and had her wear it as they walked out without looking back.

xoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

Now that prom was behind them that only meant that there was only a few more weeks of school left and they would be graduating and leaving it all behind. It was until almost two weeks before did Kenny contact Stan saying that he really missed Tara and that he wanted her back.

"That's cool Dude," Stan replied in his phone "but why are you telling me this?"

"Do you think she wants me back?" Kenny asked "I mean do you think she still wants to try and make it work?"

Stan shrugged "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Kenny sighed "Alright...do you know where she is?"

"Yeah," Stan replied "We're all over at my house..you know since my parents are gone for a week on their "second" honeymoon."

"Cool," Kenny replied "do you think you could come pick me up? I can bring pizza."

"Sure..why not." Stan smiled "Where are you anyway?"

"Just about to clock out from work..."

"Okay," Stan replied "I'll be there in twenty."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kenny smiled before hanging up.

After talking to Kenny Stan pulled Chelsey aside to explain to her where he was going and it was her job to distract Tara while he went to go retrieve her ex. Chelsey kissed him on the cheek and told him that she would.

"Okay," he smiled "I'm going to get a pizza...be back in a little bit."

xoxoxxoxoxo

Kenny was waiting for Stan just outside of his work when his friend pulled up..."Sup," he nodded

"Hey man," Stan smiled

The two boys went to pick up the pizza and were on the way back listening to music, singing and laughing along. They had just entered the intersection that led you from North Park to South Park when the sound of tires screeching and metal crunch was heard before then everything went dark...

Chelsey looked up at the clock..it seemed like a long time since Stan had left to go get Kenny. She sighed before walking back to where Kyle and Tara were. Then her phone rang and it caused her to jump...

"Hello?" she said as she answered

"There's been an accident..." the voice replied completely shaken up...

_**Okay here is the chapter home you liked it...please tell me your thoughts...next chapter coming soon and faster if you leave a review, also about two more chappies left of this story. I wanted to thank you all who have read it and made it my number one story...Any suggestions for the next chapter will be considered... **_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 41**_

Chelsey sat in silence as Kyle drove them to the hospital, "He's going to be alright," the red head said trying reassure her.

She just looked forward and said nothing.

Tara kept rubbing her friend on the shoulder "You got to have faith."

Chelsey closed her eyes trying hold back the tears, her mind raced as she replayed Kenny's voice over in her head.

"There's been accident...everything is totaled."

She wondered how could everything be totaled and Stan being hurt but not Kenny? In fact all he said was he got a small scrape across the forehead but he also said that the truck hit them on the driver's side.

Kyle did a small side glance over towards Chelsey, he could tell she was in a state of shock. She had been in it ever since she answered the phone, when Kenny told her she broke down crying and he had to take the phone from her to see what was going on.

The drive to the hospital seemed to go on forever and the mood inside the car was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, finally the sign for the hospital came into view. Kyle could feel a lump in his throat forming as they drove into the driveway, what if everything wasn't going to be okay and they lost something that was important to them?

Once parked the three friends rushed inside where they were greeted by Kenny who came rushing right over.

"Have you heard anything?" Kyle asked

Kenny just shook his head "No."

Tara hugged Chelsey tightly as they walked over to the waiting room. "Wait," Kenny said placing a hand onto Tara's shoulder "can we talk?"

"Fine," the blonde sighed as she handed her friend to Kyle "I'll be right back," she said turning back to them then followed Kenny out of the hospital.

"What?" she asked placing her hands on her hips

Kenny looked down at the ground before gathering up enough courage and just grabbing her face and planting a big kiss on her lips.

When they pulled away she looked at him with shock "I want to to make it work between us," he said with a little smirk. Tara felt herself smile before starting to cry "Me too," she whispered. The two blondes shared another kiss before returning inside hand and hand.

It felt like forever before a doctor emerged from the doors and walked over to them. "You're friend is in stable condition," he said "you can go back and see him if you like."

Chelsey and Kyle were the first ones up followed by Tara but Kenny remained seated. "What's wrong?" Tara asked

Kenny closed his eyes picturing the scene he saw after the crash, the way the car was bent and the his friend looked beside him. He slowly touched his forehead where a small cut that had already been treated was, how could he had walked away with just a mere scratch and his friend was now fighting for his life?

Kyle opened the curtain and let Chelsey enter first, her right hand covered her mouth as she slowly walked into the room and saw her boyfriend with a tube shoved down his throat. The sound of machines beeping was too much for her and she started crying. Kyle watched as she sat down beside the bed and placed his and into her's, "I'll leave you two alone for a bit," he said

Chelsey looked back at him and nodded, she didn't mind being left a lone for a bit. Once Kyle was gone she bent forward and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Please," she whispered running her fingers through his hair "don't leave me. You made me promise not to let you go, so you don't let me go."

When Kyle returned he had Kenny and Tara with him and they sat all together. "His parents are on their way back home," Kyle sighed "so they should be here tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, kids visiting hours are over," the nurse said when she came in to check on Stan.

"Okay," they replied

They said their goodbyes and told Stan that they would be back to see him tomorrow after school. "Do you think he can hear us?" Tara asked.

"I'd like to think so," Kyle replied as they walked towards the exit.

Before getting up Chelsey whispered "I love you," into Stan's ear. Now it was time to go home and try to get some sleep which was problem not going to happen.

_**Just a filler chapter..What's going to happen next? **_


End file.
